The One Night Stand Bewilderment
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Waking up naked in a hotel room is hardly something Sheldon Cooper would have normally done. That is until he met a mysterious and intellectual woman at a bar. He has no recollection of what had happened and doesn't even remember her name. All he knows is that she is the most intriguing woman he has ever met. AU. Shamy.
1. The Woman in Wool

_Author'a Premise: Hello friends! I am here with a new story! This idea popped in my and my best friend's head way back in December. We hadn't done too much with it back then, but we knew it had some potential. We finished the outline way back in January and this story has been brought to life! I'm super excited to give this to you guys!_

 _A few notes:_

 _\- This is an alternate universe fan fiction. While Sheldon and Amy still have most of their lovable, quirky traits, they will still have OOC moments, especially considering this story is about a one night stand! So be forewarned! It will, however, become more in-character as the story progresses._

 _\- They're a tad younger here, it takes place shortly after Howard and Bernadette's engagement._

 _\- This is rated T for now, but will certainly turn rated M in the future!_

 _\- This story will be updated every Thursday!_

 _This is a collaboration with my best friend (drummergirl66), whom I met through Tumblr and FanFiction. She is truly the brains of this outfit! I simply tap uncontrollably on the keyboard! She keeps me on track, especially when I tend to slack off at times. So with her around, updating should be a regular thing!_

 _With that... I hope you guys enjoy it!  
_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**  
_

 _ **The Woman in Wool**_

* * *

"Here," Sheldon frowned skeptically as Howard pushed an unknown drink towards him. His eyes shifted from the shorter glass to the taller one that held his virgin Cuba libre, "now relax and shut up."

"What is it?" Tonight, they were celebrating Howard's engagement to Bernadette and, not that Sheldon wasn't happy for his friend, he would rather be someplace other than a bar that was directly below a hotel. Besides, he figured that the women were the ones who celebrated engagements, no one told him men did as well.

"A crown royal and coke," Howard answered before tipping back his own glass and taking a sizable sip of it, "try it."

"I'd prefer not to," Sheldon huffed out before lifting the drink from the table and giving it a curious sniff. The tiny bubbles of carbonation that lifted from the drink tickled his nose as he took in another breath and let out a small whimper of uncertainty, "Did you ask for diet co—"

"Oh for God's sake, Sheldon," Leonard growled, "Just drink it!"

"Alright!" Sheldon whined with a mocking tone before pressing the cold glass to his lips and taking a small experimental sip of the concoction. It wasn't bad and he took another sip, "This tastes like a vanilla coke." Sheldon added as licked his lips and took a third sip. The whiskey, even with it being diluted with soda and ice cold still managed to bring an uncomfortable warm sensation down his throat and he fought the urge to shudder.

"You should probably order another one then," Howard coaxed with a smug grin as he watched the lanky scientist down the rest of the elixir.

As Sheldon finished it off, he turned towards the bar and stood up. The alcohol hadn't hit him quite yet, so he was able to stand up without feeling lightheaded or dizzy. He did, however, begin to feel more relaxed as the alcohol settled into his stomach, "I reckon I should," he told his friends before rapping his knuckles on the wooden table and walking over to the bar.

Because it was a Friday evening, the bar was packed. Usually, Sheldon hated to go near large crowds, but the need for another glass of the dangerously delicious cocktail overpowered his desire for personal space. Patiently he waited and watched as the two bartenders took care of their patrons until he was finally at the bar himself. Resting his forearms on the cool granite counter, he ordered his drink and waited as the petite bartender began to make it. As he watched the bartender gather the ice and masterfully poor the two drinks together to combine them, he caught something— someone— in the corner of his eye.

It was a woman. Short with pin-straight brunette hair and glasses. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she were fighting back tears. Her lips were pulled down into a distressed frown as her fingers gliding up and down her half-empty glass to collect the condensation that had gathered there. Typically, he wouldn't have given her— or anyone— a second glance. But something about her called to him. As if she were an equation, a riddle, begging to be solved and interpreted. He needed to converse with her. Sheldon opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by the bartender getting his attention to hand him his drink.

Once he had taken the glass, he pushed back from the bar and stepped towards her, "Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

The woman looked up, her eyes gaining a hopeful glow to them before her expression fell and she quickly turned her attention back to her glass of liquid and slow-melting ice, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Sheldon noticed that her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "I apologize if my display of emotion disrupted you. I'm usually not like this."

"It's fine," Sheldon reassured, "I'm not one for emotional outbursts in public either."

His frown deepened as he studied her. He had only spent a full 30 seconds with this woman but he already sensed a comfort, a likeness that he hadn't felt before. Or perhaps it was the Crown Royal; he was starting to feel lighter and more impulsive… Either way, he had the inexplicable desire to continue talking to her, "May I ask what has upset you?"

"I'd… I'd rather not say." The color in her cheeks intensified and Sheldon feared that he might have hit a sore spot with her. He bit his lower lip as if admonishing himself.

"Is it because your friends dragged you to a bar against your whim?" Sheldon asked and while it wasn't the reaction he was expected, the woman laughed and turned her head towards him to look at him straight on. Her eyes were green; a deep, deep forest green that only mesmerized him. Her smile hypnotized him further but sadly, it didn't last long and it once again transformed into a frown.

"No, I, uh, I don't have any friends," she answered and moved her gaze away from him, "but if I did, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to them taking me out with them."

"You haven't met my friends, then," Sheldon grumbled. The drink he held in his hand began to chill his fingers to the bone, but he didn't notice it. He was too entranced with this woman.

"At least you have friends," the woman retorted before adding, "but I'm actually here on a date. At least I _thought_ I would be… Before I got stood up."

The expression on her face was none other than pure defeat and Sheldon had found himself wanting desperately to understand her. He had never dated, nor bothered with even trying to, but he could imagine that being stood up by a potential date could be damaging. He also found himself asking why. Why had she been abandoned by her date? She seemed intelligent and witty and while Sheldon never bothered with paying attention to someone's physical appearance, Sheldon would be lying if he said that he hadn't taken notice of her pin-straight hair and her expressive eyes. He noticed her, and beyond that, he wanted to know more.

"Oh, I apologize," Sheldon muttered, "I personally don't date, but I can imagine that being abandoned by a potential mate doesn't feel pleasant."

"If I had a say in the matter, I wouldn't date either."

Sheldon frowned, "Then why do you?"

"My mother and I have an agreement that I would go on a date at least once a year." She explained as he grabbed her glass and took a swig from her drink. Even from the distance between them, he could smell the vodka in it.

"That's a strange arrangement," Sheldon said before shrugging, "though my mother and I do have the same agreement with me going to church."

"I usually wouldn't care less about a guy not showing up but," the woman sighed and her expression was inscrutable, "this one seemed promising."

Sheldon then looked towards his table. Leonard, Howard and Raj were happily talking away as if they had been completely unaware of his presence before he turned towards the bar's entrance, "Maybe he's running behind schedule. Traffic in Pasadena is usually bad this time of day." Sheldon excused, though he secretly hoped that the man wouldn't show up. Just so he could have a few more minutes with this stranger.

"I've been here for three hours," the woman's lower lip quivered and while he had never been one to read other's emotions, he immediately knew that he had crossed a line. He shifted back and forth on his feet, thinking of what to say.

"I can't imagine why he would do that to you then," Sheldon began, trying to lift the brunette's spirits, "You seem like a perfectly nice person."

"Being nice doesn't matter," she huffed before lifting her head towards the bartender. She was blonde and curvy with a large bosom but a supple waist and attractive hips, "I mean, look at me, then look at her… "

"Sheldon followed her gaze before turning his attention back to her, "I don't get your point."

"I don't look like them. Any of them," she sighed and finished off the rest of her drink in one go, "They are beautiful, they have what men want. I've never had a man take interest in me… Well, except that one kid in grade school, but he only took notice after I stole his asthma inhaler."

Sheldon frowned and brought his brows close together in thought. He stepped closer to her and sat on the bar stool beside her. She seemed to shy away but didn't try to move further away. "I can assure you that not all men are what you describe," Sheldon said as if trying to quell her fears, "though I can agree that many men have lost sight of what is important when finding a life-long mate."

The woman only scoffed and Sheldon, now seated, had begun to feel more effects of the alcohol in his system. His vision began to blur slightly and he felt his inhibitions loosen. He licked his lips and spoke, "In fact, I might argue that, as a man myself, you are exactly who I would be searching for in a relationship."

The woman flushed and quickly looked away from him, "You don't know me."

"Only because I have not yet been given the opportunity to," he dared.

He watched as the woman scrutinized him. Her green eyes traversed and looked him over from head to toe, giving him the same amount of judgment as she would a carton of delicate eggs at the store in search of cracks or blemishes. They sat in silence before a flirtatious smirk spread across her face and she spoke, "Well then, here is your opportunity."

A smile broke out on his face and he felt himself relax. Had his muscles been tense at the fear of this person rejecting him? He decided not to dwell on it further and began his questioning, "What is your profession?"

"I'm a scientist," she answered proudly and Sheldon found himself beaming.

' _I knew she was an intellectual!'_

"What field?"

"Neurobiology," she smiled coyly and Sheldon's eyebrows raised.

"I've never been much of a fan about biology, but maybe you could sway my opinion."

She giggled and looked down in a display of shyness, "If you have an opinion about biology, then I'm assuming you're a scientist as well."

"That would be correct," Sheldon confirmed as he sipped once again at his cocktail, "Theoretical Physics with a focus on String Theory."

"I was right," she smirked and tipped her glass back to capture an ice cube before chewing on it.

"Indeed you were," Sheldon returned her grin before looking inquisitively at her empty glass. "would you mind if I offered to buy you another?"

She smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't mind at all. It's just vodka with 7up." Sheldon nodded and called the bartender over. Once she left, Sheldon continued the conversation.

"I must say, just knowing that you are a fellow scientist just furthers my confusion as to why a man would not find interest in a woman like you," Sheldon's eyes locked onto hers and found that she was looking back, directly at him, "You're delightful." His speech had begun to slur.

She gave him a weak, almost forced smile and shrugged, "Unfortunately, when you're a woman, education doesn't matter in the dating world."

"Well, _their_ world, perhaps," Sheldon scoffed, "in mine, education would be essential and mandatory." For the first time that night, Sheldon saw her relax considerably. The tension in her face and he watched as she brought her now full glass up to her lips and delicately sipped at the drink.

Once she pulled the glass away from her mouth, she set it down directly next to his own half-empty glass, "So, tell me more about yourself."

They talked for what seemed like hours. About work. Their schooling. Their talents. He learned that his neurobiologist friend was a harpist, she spoke German and understood some French; she loved French movies from the 1950s. She was California born and raised but did her schooling at Harvard University. Sheldon, in turn, told her about his upbringing in Texas, his education that had ended with him getting his Doctorate before he had reached adulthood. He couldn't speak any other language besides English, and some, very basic Spanish, but even then he was rusty. He told her about his ability to play the theremin and how he loved Star Trek from the 1960s and 1980s.

When their conversation has simmered down, both were well on their way to being drunk if they weren't already. Their drinks had been emptied and were now laughing over science-related jokes and pu8ns. As Sheldon tried his best to settle himself down, he wiped his watery eyes and says, "A scientist who can tell jokes? You're something else, Doctor…?"

"Fowler," she smiled and brushed back a few stray hairs away from her face, "Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Doctor Fowler," he repeated with a slur before introducing himself, "I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

He then turned to his table once again Howard and Raj were now talking, and Leonard made eye contact with him before grinning ear to ear and returning to the conversation going on next to him. "Perhaps I should get going," Sheldon frowned and stood up from the bar stool. He swayed side to side as he tried to get his bearings before straightening up and turning towards her, "It was nice to meet you, Doctor Fowler."

As he said that, Amy's face fell downward and she brought a hand up to comb through her hair, "It was nice to meet you, too, Doctor Cooper."

Turning and walking away, he found himself crestfallen. Did he really have to leave her side? Never had he felt such a connection like the one he had with Amy, and they had only known each other for an hour at best. The whiskey clouded his mind and with him not in control of his faculties, he turned back towards her and stumbled slightly, "Doctor Fowler."

Amy looked up at him and watched as he walked back over to her and sat back down. He was so close to her that she could talc and something more masculine on his body. Not a cologne, but perhaps a body wash. He didn't seem like the kind to wear cologne. He leaned in close then, she could smell the whiskey on his breath and her eyes watched as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Chills went down her spine and she could feel a spark between them. A spark which caused a flame she had never felt with anyone before. She hoped Sheldon could feel it too.

Her eyes went back up to his own. It was as if they were communicating, planning a way to spend as much time together as possible. They were both saying the same thing with their eyes. The bar in which they were staying in was part of a hotel and it wouldn't be hard to get a room...

She took a deep breath inward, "Should we?"

"I don't know," he slurred back, his voice was equally as weak, "part of me wants to, but," he took a deep breath and muttered, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I," Amy smiled reassuringly and swayed slightly in her seat, "but I've also never met anyone quite like you Doctor Cooper."

"The feeling is mutual," Sheldon sighed, "and I highly doubt I'll ever find anyone like you again."

"Then," Amy pushed her empty glass away from her, "let's do it."

"I'll be right back." Sheldon stood hastily and Amy watched him stumble out of the bar. Given her history with men never showing up or worse, sneaking out, Amy waited anxiously for him to return. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and thought about what she was about to do. Was this going to lead to something? Nothing? Her body shook and her heart pounded against her sternum. Her mother wouldn't be best pleased about this, but Amy quickly pushed the thought away. She was a 28-year-old woman, she could do whatever she wanted. With whoever she wanted. And now, she wanted this mysterious and intriguing Doctor Sheldon Cooper.

Finally, he returned and Amy caught sight of a hotel key card in his hand. He offered his free hand to her to help her stand and once Amy caught her bearings, they walked together out of the bar. Sheldon gave his table of friends a sideways glance. Only Howard, who was facing the exit caught his gaze. Howard alerted the others, but by the time Raj and Leonard had turned around, Sheldon and Amy were out of sight.

Together they walked (rather, stumbled) to the elevator. Sheldon pressed the button leading to their floor and as soon as the door closed, he felt Amy's hands on him. Gripping his biceps, she pulled him to her and stood on her tiptoes until their lips met. She tasted sweet, of the sprite and vodka she had drank. And he tasted strong like the Crown Royal he had downed. His first kiss, and hers as well. Inexperienced as they were, their hands were timid as they explored each other's bodies and their tongues were shy as they began to press and mingle together. His hands, once respectfully at her waist came lower until he cupped her posterior and Amy's hands traveled to his hips.

The elevator came to a stop and the loud, indicating beep interrupted their heated make out and they were forced to pull away. Both of them turned red as they came in eye contact with an elder man. The gentleman smiled, almost knowingly as Sheldon and Amy exited the elevator. He led her to the room, careful as to not let her drunkenly fall before inserting the key card and leading her inside. And then… darkness.

* * *

 _There is chapter one; I hope you guys are liking it so far. If you could take a moment to follow, favorite and review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you in advance!_


	2. The Never-ending Search

_Author's Note:_ _First off before we get this chapter rolling, I just want to say thank you all for the overwhelming support of this story! It makes my heart sing!_

 _There's not a lot I can really add about this chapter... but we will join Sheldon as he wakes up in the hotel room... I wonder what will happen!_

 _Another thank you to my best friend, beta, and co-author, DrummerGirl66. She's such a light in my life and such a joy!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _The Never-ending Search_**

* * *

The first thing Sheldon noticed when he woke up was the head splitting pain that traveled from the left to the right side of his brain. The pain, persistent and agonizing, throbbed behind his eyes. Carefully, as to not cause himself further pain, he opened one eye and groaned before turning around away from the light. With his face buried into the pillow, he immediately felt relief. He knew now that he would never, ever, take Howard's advice on alcoholic drinks ever again. Sheldon could get drunk on a malt liquor in as little as ten minutes, whiskey was another level of intoxication he hadn't felt before.

The next thing he noticed was the pillow he had his face buried in had a scent. A smell that wasn't of the fabric softener he used. It was a softer, more subtle scent that was feminine, classic and timeless. His stomach, already uneasy from the hangover, tightened and chills ran down his spine. Someone, somehow, had gotten into his room! Panic-stricken, he sat up despite the nagging throb deep within his head. What he saw nearly made him faint.

He wasn't in his room.

He began to hyperventilate. Looking around, nothing seemed familiar. Why was he there?! Where even was he? And… And… he looked down and nearly screamed. He was naked. Completely bare beneath the sheets. Even though he thought he was alone in the room, he lifted the blankets up to his chest to shield himself. His eyes scanned the room once more and when he reached the empty side of the bed, only one question came to mind… Why was he there?

He looked down at the pillow beside him and leaned down to take the scent in again. It triggered something, a memory. A recollection of a woman… He remembered! Her eyes were what stood out the most in his mind- breathtakingly bright and green, with specks of gold and blue and gray. The neuroscientist… Doctor… Doctor… Sheldon's teeth bit down on his plump lower lip. Even with him being drunk, he should have remembered her. He should have remembered what he had done with this woman. Given his state, he had to assume the worst. He had sex with her, and he didn't even remember anything about it.

The bar, their conversations, the elevator. Those were the only things he remembered. Disorientated at his revelation, he stood from the bed and hunted down his clothes to get dressed. Once fully clothed, he looked back at the bed and frowned, wondering when, why she had left. If he weren't so nauseated and hungover, he would have dwelled on it more, but soon the thoughts were pushed aside for the desire of a hot shower and a long nap in his bed.

He reached into his pocket and was relieved to find that his phone as well as his wallet in his pocket. While he was sure that his overnight guest wouldn't steal, he was still paranoid given her absence. He grabbed his phone and called Leonard.

"Come on," Sheldon paced around the room and checked the time on the clock atop the nightstand. It was only 7:23 in the morning and he hoped that Leonard was already awake, "Come on, pick up." Sheldon begged as the phone continue to ring.

The ring subsided and he relaxed as he heard Leonard's voice, "Hello?"

"Leonard, you need to come and get me," Sheldon commanded. His own once even made his head pulse with a vengeance and he hissed, "And now."

"Well, well, well," Leonard chuckled, "Sheldon, you dog! I'm surprised you're awake this early consider—"

"Now is not the time for your perverted commentary, Leonard," Sheldon hissed, but Leonard only laughed into the receiver.

"Fine, fine. How was your night?" Sheldon heard the cheerfulness in Leonard's voice but chose to ignore it.

"If I recalled any details from last night, I'd tell you," he sighed, "but I don't. Leonard, I really need you to—"

"Wow, you were that hammered?" His best friend laughed and Sheldon growled.

"Please, Leonard! Not now," Sheldon pleaded, "I'm in a hotel room in the middle of downtown Pasadena, my head hurts, I'm covered in germs and to top it all off, my renowned memory is failing me and all because you and our 'friends' forced me to go to the bar! So again, come get me!"

The line went silent before Leonard conceded, "Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

When Leonard pulled up to the front of the hotel, Sheldon hurried inside and relaxed against the leather that had already begun to warm up from the California sun, "Oh thank goodness."

He rubbed his head and pressed on his temples to try and ease the growing pain before looking at Leonard, who smiled so wide that Sheldon wondered if his cheeks hurt, "What? Why aren't you driving me home?"

"So," Leonard playfully raised his eyebrows, "one wild night, huh?"

Sheldon glared, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leonard rolled his eyes before shifting the car into drive and pulling away from the parking lot, "Don't play dumb with me Sheldon. The guys and I saw you, with a woman, checking into the hotel!"

"Good job, Sherlock. You deduced that I was with a woman." Sheldon muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who was she?"

"She's," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and think of her name, but to no avail. It astounded and disappointed him that he could have forgotten her name given his appreciation of her intelligence, "her name is… I think it starts with an A…"

"You don't even know her name?!"

"I don't remember anything!" Sheldon whimpered and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He then smoothed his hands down his face and let them fall limply onto his lap.

"So… Did you guys…" Leonard danced around the question, "You know…"

"Engage in coitus?"

"Yeah."

Sheldon bit his lip, "I woke up naked and alone in a hotel room. I'm left to assume so."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Leonard clicked his tongue in amazement before jokingly adding, "you're finally a man now, buddy."

Sheldon ignored his friend and leaned to the side so the side of his head rested against the warm glass of the car door. While waiting for Leonard, he had grabbed a bagel to eat in the lobby and even though that had helped his nausea, it did little to calm the anxious churning in his stomach. He hoped that the pang he had felt was due to his reckless behavior, but he feared that it wasn't related.

His mind went back to her, the neuroscientist. He remembered so much about her. About her harp, her education, how she performed surgery on her own toes at the young age of 14. He recalled the freckle that laid directly below her collarbone. She was wearing a plaid and a deep blue sweater. But for the love of all that was logical, he couldn't remember the most important thing about her! Perhaps he was getting ill, or hopefully his memory would return once the hangover subsided.

"She was remarkable, Leonard."

"Sex usually feels remarkable, buddy."

"Not that!" Sheldon scolded and sighed, "I'm talking about her. As a person. I need to find her."

"Sheldon," the car came to a stop as they reached a red light and he took his eyes off the road to look at Sheldon, "I'm going to give you some advice. And I'm telling you this because I've been through this and you haven't, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't obsess over her, Sheldon," Leonard told, his voice calm and serious, "it was a one night stand for her."

"We don't know that."

"You woke up alone, correct?"

"Yes, but perhaps she had errands to run… maybe I should have waited and see if she would have came back."

"How is it that you're able to see the smallest mistake in a 100-figure equation but fail to see a woman's disinterest?"

Sheldon only frowned in response. While it was true that he had no previous experience with women, he knew he felt something. A connection of sorts.

Once they arrived home, Sheldon lazily kicked off his shoes and trudged over to the bathroom to take his much needed shower. Stepping into the hot stream of water, he immediately closed his eyes and thought of the woman. He didn't want to think about her, about the possibility of only being used for her sexual gratification. But like physics and the desire to solve the deepest mysteries of the universe, his interest in her grew. He still hadn't regained any details about the prior night, but he hoped that the combination of the hot shower and a nap would help clear his mind and help him focus.

When he finished with his shower, he wrapped his robe tight around his body and went to his room to get dressed. If this were any normal Saturday, he would get dressed in his day clothes and return to the living room, but today was anything but ordinary. Instead, he grabbed his Friday night pajamas (which he was unable to wear last night) and slowly put them on. Without a second thought, he climbed into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow and he dreamed of the woman in wool.

* * *

Sheldon had slept through the day. When he had gotten out of his shower, it was nearly nine in the morning and now, just waking up, it was six in the afternoon. The sun was still high in the horizon, but given the location of his bedroom in relation to the sun, the space was now a soft orange hue. He yawned and stretched with a groan. His headache had finally subsided, but he was dreadfully thirsty and hungry as his stomach growled in protest.

Sitting up in his bed, he heard the familiar chatter and laughter of his friends gathering for dinner. Howard's laugh, in particular, stood out. He was angry at the short man. If it weren't for his recent engagement to Bernadette, he wouldn't have been dragged out to the bar that ended in him losing his virginity to a now unnamed woman. While he would have preferred to skip dinner to avoid embarrassment, his stomach was far top persistent in protesting for something to eat. Begrudgingly, he stood from his bed and went to grab his robe from the hook to venture outside.

The bright lights in the living room made his eyes squint as he stepped down to the common area. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was only met with smirks from everyone. Penny, Leonard, Bernadette, Raj and Howard. Allow them stared at him and smiled as if he had won a Nobel Prize. He rolled his eyes at the thought, _'I wish…'_

"I never thought I'd say these words," Howard began with an amused smirk, "but welcome to the club, buddy!"

"Ugh…" was Sheldon's only reply as he turned to make his way to the kitchen.

"How was it?" Howard pried, standing from the couch and wiping his hands off on his pants, "Amazing? Spectacular? How was she? What'd she say?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Sheldon avoided eye contact with Howard as he made his way over.

"Why not?"

"Because, unlike you, Leonard and Raj, I don't kiss and tell!"

"So, you _did_ have sex with her?"

"Actually, he doesn't remember anything about it at all." Leonard brought up and Sheldon immediately lost his appetite. The apartment went silent and he steeled himself for the barrage.

"Yes, Leonard, just scream it to the entire apartment complex, why don't you?"

"Sheldon," Penny stammered, "having a _one night stand?!_ You're talking about _our_ Sheldon, right?"

"I never thought I'd see the day." Howard grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, " Doctor Sheldon Cooper, sleeping around. It's like Chanukah in July."

"First off," Sheldon hissed as he grabbed a plate and began to pile on spoonfuls of spaghetti, "it wasn't a one night stand. It was a… a, uh… it was something."

"Hell yeah it was," Penny joked.

Bernadette, who had her mouth full of garlic bread, swallowed her bite, "What was her name?"

"I don't remember," Sheldon answered, "but I remember that it started with an A."

"Amanda?" Raj suggested.

"No."

"Anna?" Howard asked.

"No." The group suddenly began to name off every name that started with an A, each with a resounding no. She wasn't named Ariana, April, Amber, Abigail, Alicia… nothing clicked in his head, "No, no, no! It's none of those names. But I remember that it was a common name…"

"Did you get a number at all? Or maybe a workplace?" Penny questioned as she set her plate on the coffee table.

Sheldon groaned and gave her a look of derision, "I was intoxicated. Getting a girl's number and address wasn't exactly my priority."

"Yeah," Raj snickered, "he had a much higher priority."

"Would you stop!" Sheldon's expression changed from anger to obvious sadness, "She… She was amazing. She's a neurobiologist and she knows three languages, and she performed surgery on her own toes! There hasn't been a better woman since Marie Curie, and I think this mystery woman puts her to shame!"

"Who?" Penny looked to Leonard for clarification.

"Marie Curie was a female scientist who risked her life to study radioactive elements."

"Ah."

"Sheldon, I hate to break it to you, but it really was just a one night stand." Leonard repeated what he said earlier and the group nodded in agreement.

"He's right, sweetie," Penny's expression matched his own, "she wasn't even there this morning. No number, no name, no anything. No way of contacting her, and she made sure that she was gone without a trace before you woke up."

"But," he sighed, "but it was her first time too! Why would she want her first sexual experience to be a one night stand?"

"Maybe she was lying." Howard muttered.

"I highly doubt it." Sheldon defended. Even without a name, he knew that she was as honest as he was.

"Perhaps she just wanted to get it over with," Bernadette proposed, "some women don't value their virginity the same way as others. Some want their first time to be special, and some don't think anything of it."

Sheldon sighed. Every instinct and every one told him to give up, to stop thinking about this woman. But even when he blinked, he saw her. Her enchanted eyes, her quick wit, her red-framed glasses. He had to find her, or at the very least, remember her name. Did she remember his name? Or had she woken up next to a perfect stranger with no recollection of him? If she had, that would explain why she had run off...

"Forget her, buddy." Leonard smiled sympathetically, "it's going to tear you apart if you start obsessing. I know how you get."

"Alright," Sheldon muttered as he grabbed his plate and sat in his spot. However, he knew as soon as those words left his mouth that it would be impossible to forget his one night stand.

* * *

 **Next Week**

After waking up alone in the hotel room Sheldon had feared that losing his virginity would render him stupid and unable to do the work he had set out to do. Luckily, he had found that not only did he retain his 187 IQ, but he seemed to be quicker and less distracted. Did coitus do this to everyone? Or was he so advanced that coitus had the opposite effect on him? He didn't dwell on it too much, for he still had Leonard's voice nagging at him to let the thought of his one night stand go. To forget about her. By the end of the week however, she was anything but forgotten.

On Friday, he had finished all the work that he had set out to do and while browsing the internet on his laptop, he paused in thought. He had tried his best to forget about her the entire week, but to no avail. Sure, his math since their casual encounter had been impeccable, and his brain had worked harder and faster, but she still hadn't left his mind. In fact, every night he would lay in bed and just try his best to regain the memories he had lost in his drunken state. He had also tried looking her up on Facebook, even if he hated that website, but he still had no leads as to who she is and where she was. He leaned forward to peer through the open door of his office and once he was assured that the hall was empty, he opened a new tab in his browser and went to Google.

"Alright, Google, Facebook and Twitter seemed to have failed me, now it's your turn," Sheldon began to type out, "neurobiologists in southern California." Looking through the search engine's results, there were hundreds of faces, but none that resembled her. He went back and revised it to 'neurobiologists in Los Angeles' and with that, the list shortened, but not by much. He took in a deep breath of air and blew out out in frustration. It hadn't occurred to him that maybe his particular scientist didn't live anywhere near him. He remembered that she was born and raised here in California, but also knew that she had studied at Harvard University.

He then searched for neuroscientists at Harvard and still, his red-framed bespectacled woman was nowhere to be found. Doubt began to plague him. Howard had mentioned that woman lied, but it seemed entirely improbable, no… _impossible_ , that she would lie about being a scientist! People don't lie about that as it was even harder to prove their knowledge and ownership of a Doctorate degree.

The text tone on his phone pulled him away from his internet exploration and he pulled the iPhone from his pocket. It was Leonard and Sheldon groaned as he opened up the text notification.

'I'm in the parking lot ready to go. Where are you?' Sheldon pursed his lips and looked at his watch. 5:27, they were supposed to leave after work at five. His eyes widened and he quickly stood from his chair, closed his laptop and stuffed it in his messenger bag. Once ready, he rushed outside to see Leonard leaning against the door of his Honda Civic.

"There you are!" he called out, "everything okay, Buddy?"

"I apologize," Sheldon replied as he walked over to the passenger side, "I got distracted researching neuro-" he quickly corrected himself, "-quantum mechanics and lost track of time." Leonard didn't speak, but Sheldon watched as he cocked an eyebrow. He thought nothing of it, however, and quickly slid into the car.

Leonard followed him into the car and as he turned the key into the ignition, he whispered, "Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you," Leonard shrugged, "alright?"

"Of course I am, Leonard." His right eye twitched slightly, and Sheldon was happy that Leonard couldn't see.

"Okay," he sighed and put the car into gear and began to back out of his spot, "I just wanted to make sure. I worry about you and don't think I haven't been noticing your odder-than-usual behavior."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sheldon denied as he reclined against the leather seat, "I've never acted oddly."

"I'll pretend you hadn't said that," Leonard quipped, "I know you've been trying to find her. It's not exactly a mystery when I hear you in your room, talking to yourself about that night."

"Well," Sheldon cleared his throat, "well, how would you feel if your first time was with Penny while you were intoxicated off your posterior?"

"I would forget her!"

Sheldon scoffed, "Yeah right, you've been obsessed with Penny since you first met her four years ago."

"But I wouldn't have stalked her if she were a one night stand!"

"No," Sheldon turned to look at Leonard and glared, "you'd rather steal her mail."

"That was only for a few months."

"A few months? It went on for 15 months!"

"Alright," Leonard groaned in exasperation before taking a deep breath to try and calm him down, "but that's different Sheldon, I know Penny, _by name_! I know more about her than you know about this girl!"

"Your point?"

"My point is to stop. You're never going to run into her again. The chances of that happening are more slim than there being alternate universes!"

"You say that now…" Sheldon murmured. He remained silent the entire way home.

Once they had entered the apartment, Sheldon took his laptop out of his book bag and set it on his desk. He opened it up and when the screen lit up, he stared back at Google's search results. He then looked at Leonard, who was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Perhaps, for once, Leonard was right. Maybe he'd never see her again, and maybe he'd never recover his memory of what had happened that night. He was a scientist, and had higher priorities than finding some woman. He sacrificed many things for science, and she, this beguiling woman, had to be another sacrifice.

For science, he deleted his history, shut the laptop off and closed it shut. If only minds worked the same way that Google Chrome did, then he could simply delete her from his brain altogether.

* * *

 _Again, thank you very much for reading! Chapter three will be up next Thursday! If you like this story and would like to stay updated, don't forget to hit the favorite and/or follow button and if you would like, please leave a review! It certainly helps brighten up our days as we work on this story!_

 _Until next time!_


	3. Bringing Up The Past

_Author's Note: Hello friends! Again, thank you so so much for the faves, follows and reviews! My friend and I really appreciate it._

 _I must apologize in advance, this chapter is a tad short compared to one and two. A lot happens though, I assure you! Will Sheldon finally run into his mystery woman?_

 _Thanks to my co-author and best friend, DrummerGirl66!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 _ **Bringing Up The Past**_

* * *

It had been a month since Sheldon had forbidden himself from thinking any further about the woman. And sadly, that was easier said than done for him. There were times when he was completely focused on his work, and her face would still appear and cloud his mind. Then there were moments when he could go all day without even remembering her, but those seemed to be days where he wouldn't be focused on anything at all. It was as if he had been reliving that hangover once again, dazed and confused and simply going through the motions to survive. Breathing, eating, sleeping.

Today was one of those days. Standing at his whiteboard for two hours now, his mind was in a fog. There were several equations written down but beyond that, Sheldon had simply stood there and stared at the multitude of numbers and symbols. He was growing frustrated at his mind and its inability to work lately. He began to pace as he brought the marker up to his mouth to bite at the cap secured at the end— an awful childhood habit that he would do in order to calm himself. There had to be something he could do to clear his mind…

He then looked outside. It was beautiful, bright and warm and while he wasn't one to walk around for pleasure, he figured he had nothing to lose. His mother loved taking walks to clear her mind and think, so it might give him the same clarity. Capping his marker, he set it down onto his whiteboard and walked out of his office and left the building. Even with it being early into Spring, Pasadena had begun its incline into Summer. Most days would hit 80, sometimes 90. But today, it was cooler at 73 and a welcome breeze swept through the campus that brought even the most introverted of students to read or study outside among their peers.

As Sheldon walked, he couldn't help but compare the activity outside to thirsty animals coming together at a watering hole. A civil gathering for a common purpose: to enjoy the day's weather. He walked through the quad where students say and reclined in circles on the green grass, laughing, discussing. He smiled as he heard a group of students talk about String Theory. Young minds with aspirations and theories that could one day be proven. It was why he loved working where he did. He loved the feeling of potential that radiated from the grounds.

And yet… he still felt something off with him. It was as if he had taken a nap and woke up with a cloud hanging over his head. He walked across the yard and looked up to find that he had reached the biology building. In the past, biology meant yucky, living things and insignificance. He used to think anyone with a basic understanding of math and anatomy could get a doctorate in such a primitively field. But that was before… He sighed and looked up at the building with strange intrigue. It was as if the building itself was calling him to wander through the halls, to explore. Perhaps, he thought, it would settle his mind.

Inside, it looked similar to the building dedicated to Physics. Colorful flyers advertising seminars and campus activities covered the walls. The pristine tile floors reflected the light coming from the ceiling. As he walked through the halls, he heard lectures taking place through doors and the faint screeches of monkeys that had been given to the University for various experiments and observations. He was just about to finish his silly adventure until something caught his eye. A plaque. He stopped in his track and focused to the nameplate that was secured onto the wooden door.

It read Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon felt his heart skip a beat. That name… it sounded so familiar. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers along the engraved letters and whispered, "Amy Farrah Fowl—"

He remembered.

 _A scientist who can tell jokes? You're something else, Doctor…?"_

" _Fowler," she smiled and brushed back a few stray hairs away from her face, "Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler."_

" _Doctor Fowler, I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper."_

She was the woman! Amy! His stomach felt as though it was performing flips and tricks while his heart pounded against his sternum. It was the same feeling he had gotten when riding on Magic Mountain at Disneyland for the first time. Exhilarating, but terrifying. At the revelation, several emotions began to overwhelm him. He remembered her kiss. How soft and unsure it was. How passionate it turned out to be. As if all she had wanted was to kiss him from the minute they had met. His tongue glided along his plump lower lip as he imagined her kiss and a lovely shudder traveled through him.

He had to speak to her. Or, at the very least, confirm that it was Amy.

He took a deep breath and lifted his fisted hand up to the door. Tapping gently on the wood, he called, "Doctor Fowler." He did this two more times before lowering his hand. He waited for what felt like a lifetime before he heard the door unlock and watched it swing open. Happiness filled his heart and he let out the breath he was holding the entire time. He smiled wide at her but found that she was doing anything but smiling. Her beautifully pink lips turned downward and her brows shot up in surprises. Her cheeks flushed and he watched her throat tighten and relax in a swallow.

"Amy," Sheldon uttered as he tried his best not to act too excited.

"S...Shel— Doctor Cooper," she cleared her throat and shut the door slightly as if to prevent his entry. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her figure was hidden by her lab coat. In her environment, doing what she had been trained for years to do, was a wonderful sight he loved to see.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Well… except here in Caltech!" Sheldon told excitedly, though Amy's shocked expression remained. Her eyes, sparkling that night, now glistened with the promise of tears, "How did we not discuss that you worked here? Amy, this is astounding! I thought we would never see each other again!"

"Doctor—"

"Do you know how distressed I was that—"

"Doctor Cooper!" Her voice, the anger in it, the displeasure in it, made Sheldon silent. It wasn't the reaction he had been expecting, "this isn't a good time."

"O— Oh, okay," Sheldon's smile disappeared and he brought his lower lip into his mouth before pouting it outward, "I apologize, I'm just so happy to—"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cooper but you need to go," Amy muttered before shutting the door loudly in his face. He had been standing close enough where the door stopped just short of hitting his nose.

"I… Amy?" He sighed and turned away, but not before muttering, "well… that was a reaction that I wasn't expecting."

When he got back to his office after his walk around the campus grounds, his anxiety had worsened. He was never good at reading people and facial cues usually went clean over his head, but with Amy… he knew that something was off. They hadn't seen each other in over a month and _that_ was her reaction to him? He went over the scene time and time again to see if he had said anything wrong at that moment and by his standards, he was a perfect gentleman.

He stood up from his desk chair and paced around the room. Had he acted too excitedly and scared her off? No… well… maybe he had. But could anyone blame him? She was working just two buildings away from him! Of course, he'd be excited. But Sheldon still couldn't understand her reaction at all. There was a chance that she was, in fact, busy and that he called her at the wrong time. But replaying her reaction, her expressions over and over again in his mind, she seemed overly evasive, as if trying to get away from him as soon as possible. There were anger and embarrassment in her eyes…

He hated himself then. If only he could remember what had happened that night he could… he stopped dead in his tracks. That night. Even now he couldn't recollect a single thing about it. He felt himself grow cold… he hadn't taken into account that their private soirée was the reason she had seemed so… so… repellent to him. He took a deep breath and gently blew it out before running over to Leonard's office that lay just around the corner.

"I need your help," Sheldon declared as he walked into Leonard's lab. He was wearing safety goggles as he tinkered with the lens of a laser. At the sound of his voice, Leonard lifted his head and lifted his goggles to rest on his forehead.

"Hey buddy," he frowned, "what's up?"

"Amy," Sheldon stammered, "Amy Farrah Fowler. That was her name!" Leonard sighed and stood from his chair.

"I thought you were going to forget about her."

"Well, that's going to be very difficult now considering she works in the biology department of Caltech!"

"Wait," Leonard blinked and his head tilted with curiosity, "she works here?"

Sheldon nodded, "Leonard, I— I think I did something. Something bad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her," Sheldon began, "and as soon as I tried speaking to her, she shut the door in my face."

Leonard winced and Sheldon continued, "What could I have possibly done to make her so upset with me?"

"Unfortunately, sometimes we say or do things when we're drunk that, you know… we shouldn't."

Sheldon turned white as a ghost, "Do you think I hurt her? Oh dear Lord… I hurt her, didn't I?"

"I don't think you would have—"

"That's why she wasn't there when I woke up," he grew sullen and lifted his hands to cover his face, "Oh Lord, Leonard… what did I do?!"

"I really don't think you did anything drastic," Leonard was by his side and rested a gentle hand on Sheldon's bicep, "but you need to respect her wishes and leave her alone, Sheldon."

Sheldon removed his hands away from his face and sat at the chair on the opposite side of Leonard's working table. He slowly began to relax; he believed what Leonard told him, that he wouldn't have hurt Amy. He had never, would never, hurt a woman and he knew that even drunk, his upbringing had taught him to always treat a woman with respect. But there was still a real possibility that he had done something unintentionally, to make Amy want to stay away from him.

"But… but," he sighed, "I guess I really have no other option, do I?"

"Nope," Leonard gave him a soft pat on the back, "you did your part. Now the ball is in her court."

Sheldon sighed, "I feel as though it's been in her court this entire time. I feel as though I'm rendered useless when I think of her… let alone see her again. My heart skipped beats and I felt like I was experiencing murmur of some sort."

Leonard's eyes widened as he saw his friends reaction to running into his one night stand. He had seen that look before, it was a look Leonard had seen in himself when he had first met Penny. It wasn't love, not yet anyway… but there was a hope that glittered in his friend's baby blue pools, "You're in deep, aren't you?"

"If by deep, you mean absolutely fascinated by a woman… then I suppose."

"Heh," Leonard laughed and unlocked his phone to reveal a picture he had taken of Penny on her birthday a few months ago, "been there, buddy."

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

The ball was in Amy's court. She knew that.

It had been days since she had seen Sheldon at her door and since then, she had been shaken. It wasn't that Amy hated him. On the contrary, actually, but he was still her one night stand. A man that had taken her virginity, no less. When she had woken up in that hotel room, naked and curled up around his solid form, she had panicked and left as soon as she found her clothes.

Did she regret that she had lost her virginity to a perfect stranger? Strangely, no. Simply for the fact that she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was his kiss in the elevator. It made her shiver just thinking about it, how passionate it had been. She had never experienced that with anyone before… Not that she had the opportunity prior to Sheldon.

She looked up from her notes and groaned. Somewhere her mind had lost track and instead of writing what side effects her monkeys had felt given OxyContin, she wrote 'Sheldon.' She quickly scratched his name out with her pen and continued with her note taking. He hadn't left her thoughts all day. It still surprised her that he had been looking for her and the face he had made when she opened the door. He was happy… Her chest ached as she remembered how bright his smile had been.

Why had he even bothered? That question alone ate at her. It seemed as though he had a purpose for finding her, and that scared her. Of course, she knew that Sheldon wouldn't hurt her, he hadn't hurt her that night; she would have at least remembered if he had. But she feared for getting her heart broken, or her confidence damaged. It had taken her 31 years to build enough security within herself to be an immovable mountain. She couldn't let anyone tamper with that progress. Especially Doctor Sheldon Cooper.

But still, her stomach remained uneasy and her mind continued to nag and hint at what could be if she just talked to him. Against her better judgment, she stood from her desk and shrugged off her lab jacket. She walked across the university before ending up the Physics department that was on the other end of the property. She walked down every corridor, but could not find any door that had Sheldon's nameplate on it. She turned a corner and hesitantly stepped into a laboratory. There, was a shorter man with slicked-back curly hair and glasses. He wore a hoodie underneath his jacket, and she felt like she had seen him before.

"Excuse me?"

The man lifted his head and his eyes widened. He seemed skittish and he brought his hands close to his torso to fiddle with her fingers, "Oh.. uh. Do I know you?"

"No," Amy gulped, "um… I'm looking for Doctor Cooper's office. I've been looking all over for it."

He gave her a skeptical look before he seemed to relax. His lips turned up into a smile, "Oh, yeah. He actually just got a new office, they haven't put his name on it yet." He stood from his desk and removed the safety goggles that had been resting on his forehead, "let me take you to him."

"Oh," Amy sighed with relief, "thank you."

"Not a problem," he smiled and led Amy to the correct office. The door was ajar and she heard Sheldon murmuring to himself inside.

Amy nodded to him, "Thank you so much, Doctor…?"

"Leonard Hofstadter," he smiled, "and you're welcome," he looked down at the lanyard she had around her neck and his grin grew wider, "Doctor Fowler."

Once he had turned and left, Amy took a deep breath and steeled herself for his reaction. Given how mean she had been to him, she wouldn't blame an equally cold greeting. She peered inside his office and gently knocked her knuckles against the open door.

"Who is it?" He called, his eyes never leaving his whiteboard. It was covered with complex equations and mathematics as well as doodles and scribbles. The board was like an insight into his brilliant mind. Organized chaos. He then muttered, "please make it quick. I'm very busy."

She stepped inside and took a deep breath of the air there. It smelled of talc— a scent that she remembered well, "Hello, Doctor Cooper."

* * *

 _As always favorites, follows and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Chapter Four will be posted next week! P.S. I know a lot of you guys are wanting Amy's POV, and don't worry! Chapter 4 will reveal Amy's POV!_


	4. Friends Without Benefits

_Author's Note: Hello friends! As always, I want to thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows! Your support is such a joy! Thank you!_

 _Again, this is another short chapter. My co-author and I felt like adding on to this would just either make it far too long, or it would have a strange transition in chapter five. So we just kept it as is. And for those who were wanting Amy's POV... this is the chapter that explains her side! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

 _ **Friends... Without Benefits**_

* * *

Sheldon blinked and turned his head away from his whiteboard at the sound of his name. His mind, being focused on the maths in front of him, didn't register it was Amy calling him and once his eyes focused on her, he immediately felt anxiety building up within his stomach. She was there, he assumed, to confront him about what he had done wrong that night. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what Amy had to say.

"Doctor Fowler," Sheldon muttered and closed the cap on his marker, but his hands were so shaken that he had instead gotten the red ink on his hands, "Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you in the Physics department…"

"Hi," she smiled as she said it, but the beautiful grin soon disappeared and her blush pink lips turned downward, "may I come in?"

Amy watched as Sheldon's Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he gulped. He set his marker, uncapped, down at the whiteboard and nodded. Amy had only been in his office for a minute, maybe less, but already he felt his heart rate increase and his palms, usually dry, already begun to sweat, "I suppose."

"I know the other week when you came into my office I didn't seem very…" Amy stepped further into the office. It was bare of any decoration except for Sheldon's numerous achievement certificates and his multiple degrees. Feeling herself getting distracted, she turned her gaze back towards him and finished, "amicable."

"It's fine," Sheldon frowned, "if I am being entirely honest with you, I have no recollection of what had transpired between us once we had reached that elevator. I am assuming I did something to upset or," he took a deep breath and Amy saw a flash of fear in his eyes, "hurt you."

"Doctor Cooper, I—"

"But whatever I did… I want you to know that I am truly sorry and, if I did hurt you, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me in the future. The one night stand can be forgotten if you so wish," Sheldon suggested. While he may have been unable to remember what happened that night, he believed that Amy had remembered. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so anxious to see him.

"I don't think you hurt me, Doctor Cooper," Amy sighed, "that's not why I was upset."

"It wasn't?" He blinked and took in Amy's words once again. 'I don't think you hurt me…'

Had she forgotten too?

Amy's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red as she explained, "I was just scared, I guess. Nervous to see you again, and maybe a little embarrassed."

He frowned, "Why would you be embarrassed?"

"I can't remember anything either, Sheldon," Amy said and Sheldon felt a shiver travel up and down his spine. Hearing his name on her lips was surprisingly pleasant, "I don't know how I acted or what _exactly_ we did together. I didn't know if you had any memory of it and I felt as though I had done something shameful."

Sheldon smiled slightly, "Well, a drunken night of coitus is rarely something to be proud of." She smiled back as she caught the humor in his voice and Sheldon felt a flutter within his stomach. Her smile was truly beautiful.

"I guess I was just scared," Amy whispered, "of seeing you again."

"So… you're not angry with me?"

"No, of course not." Amy gave him a soft smile of reassurance, "and I'm sorry I led you to believe that. I just… I honestly don't know what to think."

He took a step towards her, carefully as if he were walking towards a skittish deer, "Neither do I. Amy, when I woke up that morning and noticed you were gone I had this overwhelming urge to see you again. I didn't even remember your name, but I still needed to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sheldon smiled and this time, it was his turn for his cheeks to flush, "I felt this connection with you. You're so similar to me, more so than anyone else I've met."

Amy look down, "I only left because I was afraid you'd wake up and I'd see…"

"See what?"

He saw the faintest quiver in her lip, "That I would see regret wash over your face."

"I don't understand," Sheldon frowned, "Doctor Fowler, while I was drunker than my uncle at a family reunion, I wouldn't have regretted what had happened."

"Not that. Well, partly that and partly… me," he saw insecurity within her then. She looked away from Sheldon and brought her arms close to her body to wrap herself in a hug. His eyes traveled the height of her. He studied her flawlessly straight hair, her red-flamed glasses, her clothing that purposely hid her figure and finally down to her orthopedic shoes. He couldn't see any flaw that would make him regret anything; especially since he never believe physical appearance to be a priority when looking for a romantic partner.

"You? I don't see how I could regret you," he frowned in confusion.

"Yes, me," Amy let her arms fall before motioning towards her body, "as you can see, I'm not exactly a 10."

"A what?"

"You know… on a scale of one to 10, I'm a…" Amy groaned once she realized that Sheldon was clueless to what she was trying to convey, "you know, I'm not... pretty or attractive. I don't turn heads..."

"Doctor Fowler, you must be forgetting our conversation in the bar," he scrunched his nose, "I recall that I never made any negative comments about your appearance. Rather, your intelligence alone easily makes you a 10 if we are judging each other based on a scale system…"

"W— well," she stuttered and blushed such a bright shade of red that Sheldon feared she would get a bloody nose. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and explained, "you forget that the only reason I was at that bar is because I got stood up. I'm conditioned to think that it's _me_ that's the problem."

Sheldon bit his lip, "Well, if you weren't stood up by that fellow, then we wouldn't have met that night..."

She smiled again and Sheldon felt himself tingle all over, "Very true, Doctor Cooper."

Sheldon smiled back at her and the room fell silent; the sort of comfortable silence that one can enjoy with a close friend. It both amazed and scared him that she had this reaction to him, that he was already so at ease around her. He just hoped that she felt the same reaction as well.

Amy was the one who had broken the silence,"I see no reason why we can't be friends."

"Friends?" Sheldon blinked and repeated. It certainly wasn't the result he expected. He certainly didn't oppose to being Amy Farrah Fowler's friend, but… he had hoped for a different outcome.

"Neither of us remembers what had happened that night, but even then we had a good foundation to build a friendship regardless of what may, or may not have occurred," Amy explained, her smile strong and wide. He saw that her teeth were perfectly straight and Sheldon absentmindedly ran his tongue over his one crooked tooth in the front of his mouth. He wasn't self-conscious of it, but it had always been a reminder that even he wasn't perfect.

"True…"

"That way, we can just forget that we had even engaged in sexual intercourse." Her voice sounded relieved and Sheldon, strangely, felt an ache within his chest. He had felt similar pains before, but it had been a while and he sucked in a breath.

"I suppose," Sheldon frowned, "your logic is flawless…"

"Of course it is." She chuckled lightly.

"Very well then," Sheldon gave her a fake smile and said, "we shall be friends."

Amy stepped closer to him and placed a delicate hand on his bicep, right below his elbow. Her touch felt warm and welcoming. It almost made him shiver, "I'm glad we found each other, Doctor Cooper. You're my first friend."

"Your first friend?"

She nodded and Sheldon felt his heart ache even more. He remembered that she had mentioned that… but her first? Ever? There was a time before he had met Leonard, where he had not a soul in the world that he could depend on… At least, outside of his family. It had hurt him deeply that Amy had been equally as alone prior to his presence.

"I'm glad I could be your first," he told her with a soft smile. He did not ignore the double meaning of his sentence.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

Sitting in the cafeteria, Sheldon was unable to eat. He only half-listened to his friends talking about some new Outlast video game as he pushed around bits and pieces of the macaroni and cheese he had bought. He and Amy were friends and he was fine with that. At least, he thought he would be. They had exchanged numbers and texted each other on occasion, but other than that, he hadn't seen her since their discussion in his office.

"Sheldon?" The sound didn't register and he kept his head down as he finally took A bite of his lunch, "Sheldon… Sheldon!"

Leonard's voice finally got through to him and he nearly dropped his fork, "Wha— hm?"

"What's going on with you?" Leonard asked, prompting Howard to lift his head from the food that Bernadette had prepared while Raj looked up from his phone.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked as he shifted his gaze from Leonard back to his food.

"You're even more weird than usual," Howard cut in, "and quieter… though that's not exactly a bad thing."

Sheldon glared and looked back down at his food. Since… that night… he felt some sort of resentment towards Howard. After all, it was his fault that he to introduced to Amy by taking him to a bar. It was hard enough to tolerate Howard at times, but Sheldon's already sparse patience was wearing thinner.

"Come on, buddy," Leonard coaxed, "what's wrong?"

"Maybe you were right…" Sheldon sighed and set his fork down before resting his head in his hands atop of the table.

Leonard tilted his head, "About?"

"About looking," Sheldon groaned, "for Amy."

"I hate to say I told you so," Leonard began, "but…"

"Oh please, you love to say that," Howard scoffed with a smile and Leonard smirked in reply.

With a chuckle, Leonard adjusted his glasses, "You're right, I do."

Sheldon shook his head without acknowledging what they had said and uttered, "I finally find this woman I've been searching for relentlessly… and all she wants to do is be friends."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, "So she's not mad at you for that night?"

"No," Sheldon answered, "in fact, she doesn't remember anything about that night either."

Raj, having been busy chewing his food, finally spoke, "and she wants to be your friend?"

He let out another groan,"Unfortunately."

"Hold on," Howard started as he took one last bite of his sandwich, "you sleep with this woman while _hammered_ off your ass, wake up to find her gone, happen to work at the same university as her and she's totally fine with remaining friends? No strings attached?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and nodded, "I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

"Am I the only one not seeing an issue here?" Howard laughed, "he got a way out that most men never get!"

Sheldon gave Howard a scolding look and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Leonard butt in, "He's under the impression that it was more just a one-time thing."

"Well I can't blame him," Howard shrugged as he reached for a fry from Raj's tray and placed it in his mouth, "the guy loses his virginity and now wants to follow the poor girl around like a little lost puppy."

"This has _nothing_ to do with sex!" Sheldon shouted as he gave Howard a stern look. If looks could kill, he would be burying Howard six-feet under that second. He then stood from his chair and gripped onto his food tray, "how many times do I have to repeat myself?!"

"Where are you going?" Raj asked.

"To eat in my office," Sheldon hissed with a minatory tone before walking off with his food.

Once in his office, he sat at his desk and leaned back into the leather of his chair. He set his tray of food on his desk, but it remained untouched until it had finally grown cold. He had no idea what was wrong with him. His emotions, his temperament, they were all out of whack. He then took his phone out and unlocked it to re-read the text conversations they had with Amy and he slowly felt himself relaxing before frustration set back in again. He had never expected a one night stand to go like this. There were no strings attached when they had done it. There was no romantic emotion, no real thought… The only connection they had was their intelligence. Their coupling had simply happened and yet why did he feel so connected with her now?

Did sex create a connection regardless of whether or not there was any romantic foundation?

In some cases, no. Some people, like Penny, were able to have sex with whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted and go about their life once it was done and over with. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just what some were capable of doing; a means to an end. Casual sex with no other purpose than to release sexual frustration. But what he and Amy did… was it entirely casual? Did people who engaged in casual sex feel this weird flutter, this warmth, in their chest and stomach? He was afraid to find out.

Just as he was about to calm down, he heard a knock at his door and groaned, "Leonard, if you're trying to apologize, now is not the time!"

"Doctor Cooper?"

"Amy?" He stood from his desk and rushed to the door to open it. There she was, smiling at him as if he was her favorite person and despite being in a bad mood just moments ago, he couldn't control the smile that stretched across his face. In her hand was a lunch bag, "Hello Doctor Fowler."

She lifted the bag up slightly higher, "I went to the cafeteria to see if you were there, but when I couldn't find you, I figured you were in here. I was wondering if I could join you for lunch."

His smile widened and he opened the door further to let her in, "I'll always welcome your company, Doctor Fowler."

* * *

 _Favorites, follows and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! They are truly the caffeine in a writer's coffee!_

 _Again, I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but next one will make up for it I hope!_

 _Until then!_


	5. Open Arms

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! Again, I don't have a whole lot to add about this chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it!_

 _Thank you to DrummerGirl66 for being my beta and co-author. You're such an awesome friend!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _Open Arms_**

* * *

"Thank you, Doctor Cooper," she beamed as she walked into his office. He shut the door and he offered her the chair that was placed directly in front of his desk. Having her walking into his office was an immediate mood booster and he had nearly forgotten what had happened just moments ago. Once she sat down, he went back to his own chair and watched as she withdrew a delicious-looking and colorful salad from the lunch bag, "I usually eat in my lab, but I figured I needed a change of scenery."

Sheldon grabbed his fork to poke his food, now cold, around the paper plate, "Like I said, you are always welcome to eat with me. I usually eat in the cafeteria with my friends," he said, "but today they were getting on my nerves."

Amy raised a quizzical eyebrow and asked, "Is one of your friends Doctor Hofstadter?"

"Yes, he's also my roommate" Sheldon sighed, "and I apologize in advance for any future comments he may make. He can be rather… tedious."

Amy shrugged and went to take a bite of her salad. He could smell the sweet raspberry dressing she had used and suddenly wondered if her lips would taste like it, "He seemed nice when I met him."

"You met him?"

"He showed me to your office," Amy answered with a soft smile, "before you got your name on the door."

"I see," Sheldon blushed. He suddenly worried if Leonard had said anything to her, but he forcefully pushed the thought aside and Amy spoke once again.

"What was he doing that bothered you if you don't mind my curiosity?"

"It was a joint effort between him and my two other friends," Sheldon took a bite of his food but quickly chewed and swallowed it. The food at the university wasn't bad when it came to cafeteria food, but cold macaroni is never appetizing regardless of who had made it once it turned cold, "they were asking rather crude questions pertaining to the night that had transpired between us."

Amy blushed, "They know?"

"Unfortunately," Sheldon frowned, "I apologize for kissing and telling… sadly I'm a terrible liar, and it's hard to find another reason as to why I checked out a hotel room and left with a strange woman."

"I'm a horrible liar as well," Amy reassured, "were they at the bar that night, too?"

"They were. You remember seeing them?"

"I remember everything until…" she cleared her throat, "everything up to well… you know. But I vaguely remember them watching us leave."

"That was them," Sheldon nodded, "Raj is an astrophysicist and Howard in an engineer. Between them and Leonard, I can't get a moment's peace without them interrogating me."

"I suppose that is what friends do," Amy smiled, but Sheldon saw a sadness in her eyes. Kids and teenagers, especially, were cruel and horribly honest. They won't sugar coat and if someone didn't fit into the cookie cutter, they immediately labeled them an outcast. It pained him that Amy knew that specific loneliness well.

He wanted to say something to her but before he had the chance, Leonard barged in, "Hey buddy, we just— oh… hey, Doctor Fowler."

"Hello Doctor Hofstadter," Amy greeted with a slight raise of her eyebrows. Leonard gave her a mischievous grin in return.

"I didn't realize you two were eating lunch together. Sorry for barging in like that."

"Well, we are," Sheldon scolded. He set his fork down and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "so you can give me your apology later—"

"So Amy," Leonard cut Sheldon off and Sheldon suppressed a growl, "how long have you been working here?"

"A little over two months," she answered quietly, "I don't really know anybody here except for a few people in my department… and Doctor Cooper, of course."

"I see," Leonard nodded before giving Sheldon a quick glance. He could tell that he was getting annoyed and figured to prolong his visit. It was fun to poke fun at his friend, even if Sheldon obviously disagreed, "Where did you work previously?"

"Her _alma mater_ ," Sheldon answered for her and Amy gave him a large smile, "she transferred here from Harvard." He added. During their many texting sessions, Sheldon had made a point to memorize everything that she told him. Not that it was a hard thing to do, given his eidetic memory.

"It was time for a change of pace," Amy added to what Sheldon had said, smiling, "Caltech offered me a job to continue my addiction research and I accepted."

"You know, Sheldon," Leonard began and Sheldon gave him a skeptical look. When Leonard used that tone of voice, kit meant that he was planning something, "why don't you invite Amy to meet the girls?"

"Why would I do that?" Sheldon narrowed his eyes.

"Because she's new in town and might want to meet people?" He suggested and Sheldon huffed. While Leonard was right, he was worried if Penny would influence Amy somehow. He watched Leonard turn towards Amy and ask, "So Amy, why don't you come over Saturday night for dinner. I bet my girlfriend and Howard's fiancée would love to meet you."

"Oh…" Amy faltered and she gave Leonard a nervous look before muttering, "O— okay."

"Great," Leonard's smile grew and he nodded towards her, "we'll see you then." He turned to leave, but not before giving Sheldon a wink, "Sheldon will give you the details."

When he left his office and shut the door, Sheldon pouted his lower lip out, "Is everything alright? I noticed that you seemed off when Leonard mentioned Penny and Bernadette."

"I just don't have very good experience with other women," Amy absentmindedly nibbled at a baby carrot as she looked back at her childhood. While it was true that kids, in general, were mean, Amy had learned that girls seemed to be the meaner of the sexes. They had no qualms with insulting looks, sexuality, voice, glasses, wardrobe… Women will pick apart anything and everything in order to get the upper hand.

Sheldon frowned, "I know the feeling. My twin sister was actually one of my bullies," his gaze went to hers, "but I can assure you that Penny and Bernadette are kind people."

"I hope so…"

* * *

So we get to meet Sheldon's infamous girlfriend?" Penny inquired as she pressed her wine glass to her lips. Dinner was already prepared and everyone was busy getting the final pieces together. Sheldon, however, was clearly nervous about introducing Amy to the group.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sheldon corrected with a hiss. But why did he feel so nervous? Partly it was because he didn't want his friends to act inappropriately and yet… he felt fear. Would they like her? He assumed so because, in his eyes, she was a very likable person. He just wanted everything to go smoothly…

"Right," Howard began as he helped set the plates out on the kitchen island before saying, "she's his friend… with benefits."

Bernadette giggled as she grabbed a handful of napkins and set them on the coffee table, "I bet you never thought you'd use 'Sheldon' and 'friends with benefits' in the same sentence."

"She's just my friend!" Sheldon groaned, "there are no benefits involved…"

Raj tilted his head, "Do you even know what friends with benefits are?"

"Unfortunately," Sheldon answered before glancing at Leonard, "he told me."

"That's your fault," Penny gently pat him on the back as she walked past him, "you chose to keep hanging out with her after she cut you off from those benefits."

"I didn't want her benefits anyway," Sheldon retorted, but Penny only rolled her eyes. The door knocked then and everyone turned their attention to Sheldon who gulped and went to answer the door. She was here and Sheldon's heart already began to react to her, and he hadn't seen her yet!

He walked up to the door opened it to see her there with a shy smile. She was clearly as nervous as he was and he felt his heart skip a beat, maybe two, as she spoke, "Good evening Doctor Cooper."

"Doctor Fowler," he welcomed her inside and begun to introduce her to the group. She vaguely remembered Howard and Raj from the bar and they happily shook her hand and smiled at her. She then turned her attention to Penny and Bernadette. Penny, the taller of the two, had bright hazel eyes while Bernadette had striking sky blue that put the summer sky to shame. They were both beautiful blondes and Amy had to fight the urge to shrink away from them.

Penny came up to her and instead of shaking her hand like Howard and Raj, she pulled Amy into a tight hug. She smelled like vanilla and subtle perfume, "It's so good to finally meet you. Sheldon's told us so much about you!"

"He has?" Amy felt her face heat up from embarrassment. She gave Sheldon a sideways glance and she was certain that she looked just as red as his.

"Yeah," Penny pulled away from the hug and gave her a playful wink, "he has."

Once Penny sat down, Amy was pulled into a gentler hug from Bernadette who welcomed with equal warmth. Once the introductions had been made, they all sat down around the large coffee table. She sat to the right of Sheldon in the center of the couch. They weren't touching, but she could feel the heat and energy emitting from him. It was like electricity. He already held a full plate of food for her and handed it to her. She took a bite and melted into her seat as the delicious meal hit her tongue.

When they all had finished eating, they all began to talk. As she listened to the conversations happening, Amy felt comfortable. She thought to herself if this was what having friends felt like. A sense of security and a light heart. If so, she could certainly get used to this.

"So Leonard told us you just moved here?" Penny asked while crossing her legs. While chatting, Amy discovered that Penny was a pharmaceutical sales representative and given her appearance, Amy had no doubt that she had great sales statistics.

"I was actually raised here in California; in Orange County," Amy said.

"What do you do for fun?" Bernadette leaned in with her full attention on her. Bernadette recently received her Doctorate in microbiology from UCLA and, given her petite height, Amy couldn't help but catch the irony.

"I love to play the harp; I actually take lessons every Tuesday."

"You know, I still need to hear you play," Sheldon said, his voice soft and almost dreamy.

"But you hate the har—Ow!" Raj couldn't finish his thought as Howard stomped his foot on top of his own.

Luckily, Amy hadn't noticed what Raj had said and only smiled at Sheldon,"Just give me a song that you would like to hear and I'll try to learn it."

"Careful, he'd probably choose something from Star Trek," Penny joked.

"He and I discussed in depth his love of science fiction. It isn't a genre I would personally enjoy, but I can appreciate its uniqueness." Amy then brought her glass of water to her lips to drink and Penny gave Bernadette a smirk while Bernadette winked in reply.

"What else do you enjoy doing?" Bernadette asked.

"I read… a lot actually." Amy blushed. She felt as though she sounded like the most boring person in the world, "I have a lot of free time."

"She loves medieval literature," Sheldon added and the redness in Amy's cheeks intensified, "especially Chaucer."

"Wow," Bernadette beamed softly, "sounds like you two had quite the conversation that night."

"I wonder if that was before or after the sex—" This time, Howard yelped in pain as Bernadette elbowed him sharply in his side with a smile still on her face, "God, your elbows are like daggers…"

"Knock it off," Sheldon glared at Howard, "I have no issue kicking you out of this apartment."

"You're right," Howard raised in hands in surrender, "I'm sorry."

Sheldon nodded, "You should be."

Penny rolled her eyes before looking back to Amy, "Amy, do you want to go shopping with Bernie and I next weekend?"

"What for?" Amy blinked.

"Just to go, you know," Penny gave her an excited smile, "for fun."

"Oh," Amy frowned, "I've never gone shopping with other people before… I mean, except with my mom and Aunt Flora."

"Really?" Penny asked and Amy first, Amy feared that Penny would judge her, but she only smiled and said, "well, there's a first for everything."

"Penny?" Sheldon cleared his throat and Penny turned her head towards him.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment," he asked before whispering, "in private?"

"Penny frowned and nodded, "Sure."

Standing up, the excused themselves. Amy couldn't help but frown as she watched Sheldon walk away and for a second she thought she may have done or said something wrong. But before she could dwell on it for too long as she quickly became engrossed in a discussion with Bernadette about neurons.

Penny and Sheldon entered Sheldon's bedroom and as soon as he shut the door, Penny grinned at him. "Nice girlfriend you got there, whackadoodle," Penny chuckled and Sheldon sighed.

"Let's get one thing straight. You and everyone else have made a habit of making fun of me, and I'm fine with that. It is what it is," Sheldon started, "but Amy, that's a different story. So when you ladies go on your 'girls day,' you are expected to treat Amy with the utmost respect. No rude comments or inappropriate questions. Do you understand?"

"Wow… this girl really means something to you? Doesn't she?" He didn't answer, but Penny had no Sheldon long enough to know that no answer, was an answer in itself, "Come on, you can tell me anything, sweetie." She consoled with a soft smile.

"I… I don't know yet." Sheldon frowned and crossed his arms, "but please promise me that you won't put Amy in an uncomfortable situation next weekend."

"I promise," Penny conceded and saw Sheldon visibly relax.

When they returned to the living room, they spent another half hour speaking before everyone began to gather their things to leave. As Howard and Bernadette said their goodbyes to the group, Amy felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. She had barely known most of these people and yet they welcomed her with open and warm arms. She made friends!

"It was so nice meeting all of you," Amy smiled as watched Bernadette open the door to the hallway.

"And it was nice meeting you," Penny placed a hand on Amy's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "We'll see you Saturday, right?"

"Of course."

"Great!" Bernadette answered before turning to leave the apartment. Sheldon and Amy watched as the engaged couple walked down the stairs and disappear behind the corner.

"I'll walk you out," Sheldon offered and together they walked down the stairs and out of the building in comfortable silence.

Once they reached Amy's car, she unlocked it and Sheldon opened the driver door for her. She didn't get in and instead, she looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for tonight. I had so much fun."

"You're welcome," he returned her smile before it quickly faded, "I apologize if any of my friends made you feel uncomfortable tonight."

"Don't be sorry," Amy waved it off, "it was nice to socialize with people."

"I'm glad you came," Sheldon told her, his voice soft and gentle, "I enjoy spending time with you."

Even in the fading light, he could see her milky complexion redden, "So do I… I hope we can make it a recurring event."

He stepped closer to her until they were only inches apart. Sheldon could smell the sweetness of her subtle perfume, "That would certainly be ideal." His eyes shifted to her lips then. They were pink and soft and, as he remembered in the elevator… delicious. Oh, what he would do to taste them again.

As he admired her plump lips, he didn't notice that Amy was doing the same with his own lips. She loved how full his lower lip was, and she had the terribly strong urge to bite it. She held back however and only gave him a friendly expression, "Goodnight, Doctor Cooper."

She noticed him flush and… was that frustration in his eyes? He continued to hold the door open for her as she slid into the car and he shut it once she was inside. Sheldon gave her a weak smile, "Goodnight, Doctor Fowler."

* * *

 _Thank you in advance for any reviews, follows and favorites! I'll update next Thursday, as per usual!_


	6. Chemical Reaction

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so so much for your continued support with this story, it means the world! Things start getting heated in this chapter... That's all I will say!  
_

 _Thank you once again to my beta, best friend, and co-author DrummerGirl66. Again, she truly is the brains here!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 _ **Chemical Reaction**_

* * *

The following Saturday, Penny, and Bernadette picked Amy up in Penny's car. She had been waiting for this all week and was excited to spend time with the two blondes again. However, old memories made it hard for her to really look forward to her first ever day out with the girls. She was afraid that she wouldn't fit in or that they would find her too weird or awkward. After getting Penny's text that she was there, Amy rushed down the stairs and went outside to see her two new friends waiting in the sleek black Chevrolet Malibu Penny had gotten for her job.

"Hey, Ames!" Penny greeted as soon as she opened up the back door to her car. Amy couldn't help but blush; it was the first nickname she had ever been given that wasn't an insult, "you ready?"

She smiled and slid into the car, "I am! I've been excited for this all week!"

"We're glad," Bernadette turned in her seat to gaze at the brunette, "where do you want to go first? Where do you usually like to shop?"

"I usually find great deals at the thrift store," Amy said as Penny begun to drive onto the main road, "would you believe that I got this cardigan for two dollars?"

Bernadette giggled softly and said, "Well, we won't be going thrift shopping today, but I like cardigans too so I can definitely help you out there," she gave Amy a playful wink and Amy returned her smile.

"How 'bout this," Penny turned and merged onto the freeway, "we'll go to the Glendale Galleria, shop around, and then maybe go to the Americana for lunch… and maybe more shopping. How's that sound?"

"I like that," Amy nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Bernadette's high-pitched voice rang out. As they drove through traffic, Amy felt a buzz in her jacket's pocket and withdrew her phone to see that Sheldon had texted her. She quickly opened up the message and a smile spread across her features.

' _Have the girls retrieved you yet?'_

She responded, _'Yes. Things are about to get ca-razy!'_

As soon as she pressed send, she could feel Bernadette's smile before she looked up from her lap and even though Penny was looking at the road when Amy lifted her head she could see her smiling from the rear view mirror.

"Texting a certain someone?" Penny teased and Amy failed to hide her embarrassed smile.

"Sheldon."

"I'm impressed," Bernadette said, "I don't think I'd be able to be close friends with a guy I had a one night stand with."

Amy shrugged, "There was a lot more to our initial meeting than just that. We have a lot in common."

Penny turned on her turn signal and as she did her best to merge into the next lane, she said, "So what exactly attracted you to Sheldon?"

Amy took a deep breath and bit her lower lip as she began to think. She couldn't deny that Sheldon was an attractive man; he was extremely handsome. His blue eyes, even in the dim ambiance in the bar, caused her to get flustered. His smile made her knees grow weak and his tall height made her swoon. But the one thing that stole her attention away from everything else was his intelligence. It wasn't that Amy never encountered brilliance before, but Sheldon was a breed of his own.

"Well, he was actually the one who approached me. I'm not sure if we would have even met had he not done that. Besides that, I really admire his intelligence. I've always sought that out in people and you'd be surprised at how hard it is to find."

"Really?" Bernie pouted, "I bet there are a ton of intelligent people like that here in Southern California."

Amy flushed, "Well… there's intelligent and… and then there's Sheldon."

Penny grinned, though Amy could only catch a glimpse of it, "Yeah, Sheldon definitely is in a league of his own. That's for sure."

At that Amy frowned. She couldn't decipher if what Penny had said was an insult or a compliment. It was a fact, though. Much like herself, she had always been singled out, an outcast. In all her years, she had always been alone in several aspects of her life. At school, at work. Like Sheldon, she was in a league of her own. Perhaps, she thought, they could be in their league together.

"So if Sheldon is so unique," Bernadette began. Penny turned into the Galleria's parking lot and quickly found a spot to slide into, "why don't you want to take things further with him?"

That was a question that she was unable to answer. It was undeniable that she felt this mental and physical attraction to Sheldon. If she hadn't, they wouldn't have engaged in coitus in the first place. She had actually asked herself that question before and each time, the answer was nowhere to be found. She opened her mouth and tried to search for something, anything to say, but as always… Nothing.

"Bernie," Penny scolded as she draped her purse over her shoulder. She left the car and once Amy and Bernadette had exited the car as well, she locked it. The car's alarm signaled loudly and echoed through the parking garage, "we promised we wouldn't pry."

"No, no," Amy waved the question off and opened the door that led into Bloomingdale's, "it's okay… I just don't really have an answer for that."

"Why not?" Bernadette asked.

Amy sighed and followed behind the two woman. As soon as she was in the building, the scent of perfume invaded her senses and soft music filled her ears. She had never been in a store this fancy before, "I like Sheldon. A lot more than I have liked anybody, I think. But I'd hate to ruin our friendship, you know? He's my first friend and… I don't want anything to risk that."

"We understand completely," Penny reassured before opening the door into the large mall, "now let's tear this mall apart!"

For the next few hours, Amy, Penny, and Bernadette explored the large shopping mall. By the time they went out to lunch at the Americana across the street, Amy's arms were already sore from the amount of bags she was carrying. All day, they talked about a wide range of things, but ultimately, the conversation always returned to the topic of Sheldon and Amy. Amy didn't mind much at first, but as the day went on she couldn't help but feel like her two companions were scheming.

Their last destination for the day was a small boutique in the Americana. Amy admired a beautiful cotton blue dress. The shade reminded her of the ocean just miles away, but she couldn't help but think about the blue in Sheldon's eyes as well. She pulled it from the rack and hung it in front of her body. It certainly wasn't what she would typically wear. It was above her knees and seemed much too fitted for her. However, Penny persuaded her and she quickly found herself in a dressing room.

After a couple minutes, Penny knocked on the door, "You okay in there, Ames?"

Yeah!" Amy replied.

"Okay, let us know when you're ready!"

She had finally managed the zipper in the back of the dress on her own and looked back in the mirror at herself. She looked… different. Of course, she looked like herself, as Amy, but she wasn't used to wearing something so short, lightweight and fitted. It screamed summer and she swayed her hips to watch the fabric flow and swing with her movements. And while it looked entirely different from her usual attire, she was tempted to buy it… but first, she needed approval from the two women waiting outside.

"Okay, so we are in agreement right?" Bernadette whispered to Penny who was now reclining against the cushion chair in the fitting room, admiring a pair of strappy stilettos that she had put on, "these two being together."

"I agree," Penny frowned and lifted her foot in the air ever so slightly. The tiny crystals on the shoe sparkled in the light and she thought about checking her bank account balance. She should have enough to buy them... "but Amy's really stuck on the whole 'just friends' thing."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes, "But did you see the way her face lit up when Sheldon texted her earlier? 'Just friends' won't last very long… I guarantee it," she added with a wink and a smirk that made Penny giggle.

Penny pulled out her phone and was about to log into her Wells Fargo bank account until she heard Amy call out, "Okay! I think I'm ready for you guys to see it now."

* * *

The night, Amy was absolutely exhausted. She wasn't complaining, however. She had never had a day like today. With friends, good food and small indents in her arms from the weight of shopping bags. She didn't buy much, at least compared to Penny and Bernadette, but she bought a couple of new cardigans, a pair of shoes and of course, that cotton blue dress. It had been too beautiful to not buy and the girls made too much of a commotion for her to say no, anyway.

As Amy began to hang her new purchases in her closet, her phone buzzed on her bed and she leaned over to read the notification. It was Sheldon and, as usual, she quickly grabbed the phone and unlocked the screen to read it.

' _How was your girls day?'_

Amy eagerly tapped her reply, ' _It was great. It was actually nice just shopping with friends. I bought a few things I'm sure I'll never wear, but I still enjoyed myself.'_

She pressed send and set the phone back down on her bed as she finished putting away her new clothes. As she closed her closet door, her phone vibrated again and she couldn't control the fluttering that had occurred in her heart as she picked up the phone.

' _I'm glad you had an enjoyable day. Leonard just left to stay at Penny's for the evening, would you be interested in coming over to watch a documentary on Nikola Tesla? There is a special on the Science Channel this evening.'_

Amy glanced at the clock and nibbled at her lip. It was getting late and usually Amy would be curled up on the couch or in bed to read her current book. However… an evening watching a documentary with Sheldon Cooper was too good to pass up. While her feet ached from walking around, she found the energy to accept.

' _I'd like that, I'll be right over.'_

' _Excellent!'_ even in text-form, she could feel his excitement. Her heart thumped in her chest as she grabbed her jacket, through it over herself and left her apartment. Her aching muscles forgotten.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door and to her surprise, Sheldon opened the door almost immediately. There was a big smile on his face that made butterflies form in her stomach, "Hello, Doctor Fowler."

"Doctor Cooper," Amy nodded, "it's nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see you too," Sheldon opened the door further to let her in, "I have set out an assortment of snacks that might interest you. Everything ranging from crackers and popcorn to Reese's pieces and fruit snacks."

Amy removed her purse and jacket and looked at the menagerie of bowls that Sheldon had put out. She could smell the popcorn that had recently been popped and her mouth began to water, "You sure do know how to entertain guests."

They walked to the couch and sat side by side. Amy reached over and grabbed a handful of Reese's pieces; one of her favorite candies while Sheldon brought the bowl of popcorn up and set it on his lap. The television, already set to the proper show had been paused and Sheldon reached for the remote to begin the show.

As they watched the documentary, Sheldon would occasionally glance over. She looked so at peace there, so comfortable and entranced in the learning about Tesla's upbringing. He looked back towards the television but didn't pay much attention as he slowly scooted closer to her. He made another glance at her to see if she had noticed his movements. When he went unnoticed, he scooted closer, and closer still, until their knees were nearly touching. Stealing another look at her, he found that she was looking back at him, smiling.

"I appreciate you inviting me over," she whispered. He could smell the peanut butter from the candy on her breath and wondered if her lips would taste like them, too, "you know how I love documentaries."

Sheldon licked his lips as he imagined kissing those lips again, "I know… the Science channel is one of your favorites… as well as the History channel. You used to enjoy the Discovery Channel until they started to air those ridiculous reality series."

"What else do you remember?" Amy asked as she turned her body towards him. Her knee grazed against his and Sheldon shivered, "I'm almost amazed at how much you remember me telling you from that night."

"I remember…" his eyes went down to her lips again and suddenly, he experienced a flashback, of that night…

 _With drunken and eager hands, Sheldon inserted the room's keyboard to unlock the door. Once open, they both rushed inside and Amy captured his lips once again in a heated kiss. His brain seemed to be working on autopilot as he began to unbutton her sweater vest. He felt Amy's hands travel inside of his shirt and he groaned at the feeling of her soft hands on his heated skin. Once her vest was off, he worked on her blouse and he growled into the kiss._

" _You're wearing so many layers," he slurred into her mouth, "it's like a double-wrapped present."_

 _He heard Amy giggled as she pulled away from the kiss. She helped him remove her blouse while he took the time to remove both of his tee-shirts. When they joined back together, their kisses her even more rushed as Sheldon's hands wrapped around her so he could unclasp her bra before traveling lower to unzip her skirt._

 _She pulled away from their kiss again to step out of her skirt. She then peeled her tights down, as well as her panties. While she undressed, Sheldon quickly removed his pants and briefs. Sheldon took a moment to admire her naked form. His eyes traveled up her body and he felt his mouth water. She was exquisite in every sense of the word. From her intelligence and her wit to her body, "Lovely... You're so lovely."_

 _Stepping forward, he grabbed Amy by the waist and guided her to the bed. They laid down together, Sheldon on top of her, their skin flush to each other. His nose was just millimeters away from her own and she grabbed both sides of his face and brought him down for a long and passionate kiss. It felt as though the wind had gotten knocked out of him. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth and the taste of her alone was enough for Sheldon to surrender himself to the moment, to Amy…_

"Sheldon…?" Amy's voice pulled him out of the memory and he opened his eyes. Blinking, he did his best to conceal the blood that rushed to his cheeks, "are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Sheldon cleared his throat, "I'm fine. I just remembered something."

Amy smirked and Sheldon gulped as she asked, "About me?"

"About that night," he whispered, "in the hotel room."

At that, Amy's eyes widened and she sat up straight as her smile quickly faded to give way to seriousness, "O— Oh…"

Sheldon looked down, ashamed that he was reveling in such vulgar moments between them, "I apologize."

"No, don't be sorry" Amy reassured with a soft, genuine smiling, "can you tell me what you remembered?"

His cheeks flushed as he stuttered, "I'm sorry, but they are very… very explicit details…"

He watched as she licked her lips and he tried his best to ignore the temptation to lick them for her. Her pupils grew as she leaned in and whispered, "I want to hear them. Every detail. I still don't remember anything… tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe it'll help me remember, too."

"Alright," Sheldon took in a deep breath, "well… I remember us in a hurry to get undressed and once we were… I laid you out on the bed. You grabbed my face and gave me this kiss that took my breath away."

Amy closed her eyes as if she were trying to recall the memory herself as he continued to paint the picture of that night, "I remember how soft your lips were. In fact, I couldn't forget your lips even if I tried. Out of everything I forgot… your kiss still lingers in my mind."

"How was the kiss?" She asked, her eyes still shut. Her voice seemed to grow raspy with want, with desire.

"Gentle, at first. But it intensified… quickly." She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly opened.

"I remember… a little," she claimed as she turned to face him, "your lips tasted like cola. Sweet, and kind of strong from the alcohol."

"Your lips tasted amazing… I could never put my finger on the taste… intoxicatingly sweet," Sheldon said as he looked down to look at her lips before looking up to her eyes to find that she had locked onto him. As if they were controlled by magnets they began to lean into each other. His eyes shifted from her eyes back to her lips. His heart began to race at the thought of tasting her again and their noses grazed ever so slightly. They parted their mouths slightly and just as they were about to kiss, the front door opened and they heard a familiar voice.

"That woman is infuriating! How could she possibly think that buying a 200 dollar pair of shoes is a logical— Oh…" Leonard's sudden outburst caused them both to jump and pull away. Sheldon's heart pounded almost painfully against his sternum and Amy pressed her hand against her own chest to try and settle her own erratic heart rate. Leonard stopped in his tracks and seemed to settle down at the sight of the two of them, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Sheldon glared and hissed, "You seem to be making a habit of it lately."

He turned his attention back to Amy. Her pupils had reverted back to normal and her cheeks were red, not from what could have happened, but from Leonard's sudden intrusion,"I— I should go," Amy gave Sheldon a sad smile.

"You don't have to," Sheldon frowned as he tried to stop her. He placed a hand delicately on her forearm, but she gently pulled it away from his grasp. Her smile still remained though and there was sadness in her eyes.

"It's getting late anyway," she stood from the couch and gathered her jacket and purse. Even from across the room, she could see that her hands were shaking as he grabbed her belongings, "goodnight, Sheldon."

She opened the door and left before Sheldon had time to return her goodbye. The living room grew silent, only a commercial for Viagra played on the television. Sheldon huffed in frustration and turned the T.V. off before tossing the remote aside.

"Did I interrupt something good between you two?" Leonard asked with a smirk. He playfully raised and lowered his eyebrows as he implied, "the tension I felt between you two were thicker than foam insulation."

"I don't know what to do," Sheldon buried his face in his hands, "she wants to be friends, but every time I'm around her there's this… this…"

"Chemistry?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I don't know why people call it that. Chemistry is science. This feeling I have… it just can't be explained."

Leonard frowned and sat next to his friend. The cushion was still warm from Amy and he could faintly smell the fragrance that she wore, "Sheldon, are you telling me you're in love with a woman that you've only known for a month?"

"No," Sheldon grimaced, "I'm telling you that when she's around I get this funny feeling in my chest and stomach. And when she's not around I think about her constantly. And when I was about to kiss her and you walked in, I wanted to punch you."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Well thank you for not punching me."

"I just can't explain it, Leonard," Sheldon sighed and reclined back against the couch and looked up towards the ceiling, "there has to be some scientific explanation."

"That feeling can't be explained with science, buddy. That's love."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading! Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated! Don't forget to support your_ _writers!_


	7. Magnets and Supernovae

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Things start heating up a little... as you can see, the rating has changed! So be forwarned... M-rated things are coming!_

 _A big thank you to my best friend/ co-author, DrummerGirl66!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 ** _Magnets and Supernovae_**

* * *

It had been four days since Sheldon last heard from Amy. No texts, no calls. He hadn't seen her in the cafeteria and she hadn't met him in his office for lunch either. However, Sheldon made no effort to contact her either. He replayed what had happened over and over again. His lips were so close to hers, her touch was only a millimeter, maybe two, away. Amy… His reaction to her could only be compared to the death of a star. A beautiful supernova that started in his heart and suddenly expanded outward to invade every fiber of his being. Could she feel the same?

But she had left so suddenly, with a reddened face and a nervous voice. He must have crossed a line somewhere… He tried not to overthink it. Perhaps she was busy or maybe she was been waiting for him to reach out first.

That day, on a warm Wednesday afternoon, Sheldon became so worried and distracted that he had been unable to work. Pacing his office, he finally had enough of it. It was only noon and while he had been standing at his whiteboard for two hours, he had barely finished half of the equations written down. With a sigh, he closed his marker and set it down. It was clear that his mind was going to remain distracted until he confronted Amy. He walked down to the Biology department and right as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone… Amy. Her body hitting him with enough force to make him stumble backward.

"Amy!" he blinked and regained his balance. Several of the papers she held had scattered across the tile floors and like Sheldon had, she stumbled. She reached out to use the wall to prevent her from falling and Sheldon extended a hand to try and catch her unless she was unable to, "Oh dear… I'm sorry."

"Sheldon," Amy had straightened up and shaken off what could have been a painful fall, "hello… how are you?"

"I'm fine," he breathed and frowned while watching her bend over to begin picking up the mess of papers. He kneeled down beside her and helped until her papers were back in order, "I came to apologize for what had happened Saturday. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable at all," Amy reassured with a gentle voice, "I just felt embarrassed when Leonard walked in. I didn't want to confront you because I felt as though I embarrassed you, too."

"You didn't embarrass me, I thought you were mad at me for telling you about what I had remembered," Sheldon reassured.

"Not at all," Amy answered as they both stood up. Sheldon felt himself relax and he let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in.

"So you didn't think our conversation was inappropriate?"

"On the contrary," Amy smiled softly, "I was enjoying you telling me what you had remembered of, you know… what happened between us."

"I enjoyed telling you," Sheldon smiled back.

"Do… Do you remember anything else?" Amy inquired as she held her work tightly in her grasp, against her chest. Sheldon took a quick moment to admire her. She was wearing her lab coat, unbuttoned, with her hair up. A few strands of hair had broken free from the ponytail when they had bumped into each other. She was her most beautiful when she was at work, he believed.

"Unfortunately no," Sheldon answered, "but I can assure you that you will be the first to know about it if I do."

Her cheeks flushed to that beautiful pink Sheldon had grown to enjoy, "Good."

It happened then. The stirring of emotions, the pang in his chest. It felt as though his chest had been set ablaze. A feeling of comfort mixed with a sensation of fear. He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and a fluttering, a murmur-like event in his heart. He remembered Leonard's words about love. The chemistry between them, his reaction to her. It was undeniable and absolutely terrifying. He had to get out of there, get her out of his sights or he feared he would go insane!

"I— I should get back to work…" Sheldon excused himself as he nervously shifted his gaze away from her.

Amy frowned and looked visibly disappointed as her shoulders fell slightly, "Oh… okay…"

He turned to leave and began walking away with his heart still pounding hard within his chest. He then heard Amy call out to him and he quickly turned back towards her, "Would you like to do lunch again? I mean… in your office? Or mine?"

He smiled and found himself surrendering to emotion. Even when he felt such inner turmoil, he could never stay completely away from her. It was insanity, to be so hooked on a person that saying no to them seemed impossible. Even if it were to benefit him, "Of course."

Once safely back in his office, Sheldon was at a loss of what to say and what to do. He began, his mind reeling with the possibilities. It couldn't have been love. It can't!

' _Sheldon Cooper does not fall in love!'_ He told himself as if he could just will the emotion away.

"I can't be in love with her," Sheldon growled, "I barely know her… I don't even remember having intercourse with her!"

' _That's love…'_ Leonard's words haunted him. It couldn't have been love. He knew love. He loved science, his family, and friends… this feeling didn't come anywhere near that. It was a sickness, it had to be. Nothing else could have caused the nauseating tickle in his stomach, the erratic pattern of his heart. A disease of the heart perhaps combined with an irritable digestive tract, maybe.

But love? Sheldon scoffed at the idea, the very notion that this pain was a side effect of love was unfounded. Leonard was wrong. He had to be. "No," Sheldon shook his head as he sat down at his computer, "there has to be something wrong with me…"

 **Eight hours later...**

"I can't be in love with this woman!" Sheldon declared for the hundredth time that day as he paced back and forth around the apartment. Leonard, who was on the couch, only half-listened as his friend continued his tirade, "I've known her a month and a half at most and I've only seen her a handful of times. How can I possibly feel this way? I must be falling ill, Leonard."

"I'd say it's lust," Leonard suggested as he flicked through the channels on the television, "but you have no memory of the sex, so that seems unlikely."

"I can't stop thinking about her, Leonard," Sheldon plopped into his seat on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted with worry and he could barely eat any of his dinner that evening because he hadn't felt hungry.

"Sheldon," Leonard tried his best to stay patient, "I know it doesn't make any sense, but you have feelings for this woman that can only be described as romantic."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response, "Great. And the woman I'm supposedly in love with just wants to be friends with me. This is turning out wonderfully…"

"Been there, buddy…" Leonard sympathized.

Sheldon huffed and stood from the couch defeated, "I'm going to bed…"

* * *

 _Sheldon," Amy panted as she watched Sheldon kiss his way up her body. Her skin tingled where his lips touched her. His tongue lazily glided against her, tasting it as if she were a decadent dessert. When he reaches her breasts, he licked his lip before capturing her sensitive nipple in his mouth, "Oh, Sheldon…"_

 _He switched his attention to her other breast and gently bit her there. The pleasure there, with the hint of pain, caused her to arch her back as she gasped. Her hands went up to his short hair to tug at him, to plead for him to lift his head up to kiss her. He obliged her and hungrily kissed her. The alcohol was still strong on is tongue, but his lips were salty from her. When he pulled away from their kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and his eyes bore deeply into her own it felt like he was a part of her._

" _Amy, are you sure?" He asked as he licked his lips. His erection pressed dangerously against her welcoming body, "We can stop if you want."_

" _Do you?" A flash of regret and embarrassment hit her. Had he decided that she wasn't worth it? That he didn't want her?_

" _I don't want to stop," he answered and she relaxed immediately, "but I want to know what_ you _want."_

 _Amy nodded and tilted her hips to grind herself against him. As he moaned, Amy leaned up to kiss his ear and whisper, "I don't want to stop, either." …_

Amy got up from bed with a start. She hadn't been asleep, but beginning to drift when she remembered… she remembered! It wasn't a dream, and there was no doubt that it happened. The details were still fuzzy and she was still missing chunks of her memory, but it was enough. Her first instinct was to reach for her phone and call Sheldon.

Surprisingly, he answered quickly after the first ring. She heard him yawn into the receiver before murmuring, "Amy?"

"Sheldon," Amy spoke softly and glanced at the clock to find that it was nearly midnight. She winced at her mistake. Sheldon was always asleep by ten, ten thirty at the latest, "I'm sorry. I should have realized how late it was."

"No, no, it's fine, I wasn't asleep yet," Amy frowned and wondered if he was restless for the same reason as she was. Even before she had regained a portion of her memory, she was unable to even get comfortable her bed. Her mind plagued with thoughts of Sheldon. Was he thinking of her the same way she was of him? Sheldon cleared his throat, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," Amy sighed and gathered her blankets close to her body, "I just called because I… uh… remembered something."

"From our night together?"

"Yeah," Amy confirmed.

"Oh," she heard Sheldon falter before he requested, "Please, do tell."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Amy whispered, "it's getting late and—"

"Amy," Sheldon stopped her, "I'm awake past my bedtime to hear what you have to say. I want to. Please?"

"Alright," Amy took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, "I can't remember how we got to that point, but… you were kissing your way up my body..."

Meanwhile, Sheldon closed his eyes to get a better picture and slowly but surely, the memory came back. Her skin tasted like peaches and salt. Delicious. His lips began to tingle at the memory. And he remembered how nervous they had both been. He recalled the way they kissed, how heated and desperate they were. That couldn't have just been the alcohol, could it have been? Could they have felt the connection between each other? Sheldon opened his eyes and licked his lips as Amy continued.

"And once you kissed me, you asked me if I wanted to stop… I didn't. I really, _really_ didn't want to stop… So… we didn't."

"Yeah," Sheldon opened his eyes, "I remember that now… Do you remember anything else?"

"I wish I did. The memory ended as soon as I said I didn't want to stop," Amy said, "Maybe more will come back to me." She hoped. She wanted every detail, every sensation of that night to be in technicolor. She wanted to remember his touch because he highly doubted she would ever feel the way he had touched her again. She wanted to recall how her body shivered each time he laid his lips on her.

Even now, his voice sent chills to run down her spine. His smile made her stomach do flips. She knew what it meant; that she was in love. At least, she feared she was. She had never felt like this before. He was a magnet, a force that tugged on her relentlessly, calling her to come closer and embrace the pull of the attraction. Could he feel the same? She smiled solemnly at the thought. If only she hadn't chosen to be just friends with him...

"Amy?" He beckoned. His voice seemed to soften as if he were slowly falling asleep.

"Hm?" She responded and laid back down into her bed. With Sheldon's voice humming softly in her ears, it was like being lulled to sleep.

"What happened to us— it feels like something out of a ridiculous chick-flick movie that I would never watch."

Amy frowned and feared that he might have thought their night together was insignificant and 'ridiculous,' "What do you mean?"

"It's completely illogical, I know that… but it's not stopping me from wanting more…"

"I know," Amy smiled and suppressed a yawn, "it's certainly a series of events," she took a deep breath, "but… but I'm glad I went through with it. With you."

"I'm happy about that as well," Sheldon agreed mid-yawn. Instead of saying their farewells and going to sleep, they began to talk then, about nothing and everything. And soon they both drifted off to sleep. Their phones remained connected through the entire night. At 6 o'clock in the morning, Amy's phone battery had died and ended their call.

* * *

Ever since Amy had called him that night and told him what she had remembered, he seemed hyper-aware of her. Everything about her caused a reaction out of him. Simply looking at her made him smile. Her voice gave him a feeling of relaxation and her laugh… shivers down his spine. He was simply spellbound with her. It had to stop!

Sheldon stood in front of Penny's apartment as he contemplated what he was about to do. He had done everything he could and now, it seemed, he had no choice. At first, he thought about asking Leonard but realized that, unlike himself, Leonard was the kind to embrace emotion rather than ignore it. He needed advice on how to handle this strong and unknown emotion, he had to learn how to cope just until it subsided… _if_ it would ever end.

He lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door. "Penny and Bernadette," he knocked two more times, calling their names after each knock before Penny opened the door. In the kitchen, Bernadette was busy filling up a large bowl with popcorn.

"What's up, buttercup?" Penny greeted with a wide smile.

"I am about to do something I would never do under normal circumstances," Sheldon began with a sigh, "Honestly, I'd go somewhere else but you and Bernadette are the only women I would talk to about this."

"Awww," Penny teased, "are you finally going through puberty?" Bernadette giggled, though Sheldon only glared at her in response.

"Disregard what I said, I'll go somewhere else." He turned to leave, but Penny's touch on his bicep that made him stop.

"Alright, I'm sorry, sweetie," Penny told sincerely, "it was just a joke. Really. What do you need help with?"

"It's about Amy."

"Alright," Penny let him in the small apartment and she sat on her bright teal couch while Bernadette walked over, popcorn in hand, and sat down.

"So how can we help you?" Bernadette offered.

"I'm in a very odd situation," Sheldon said as he nervously shifted his weight on his feet, "Every time I am in Amy's presence I feel as though I've known her my whole life. I'm the happiest I've ever been since I met her… rather, found her again," Sheldon shifted on his feet nervously as he continued, "and there's this… this attraction to her that I am starting to realize will not go away."

Penny smirked and reached over to grab a handful of popcorn, "Now we are getting to the good stuff."

"The problem is, is that she told me in the beginning that she just wanted to be my friend. And I don't know what to handle that."

"Sheldon, you're a smart guy. Have you considered actually asking this girl on a date?" Penny asked as she crossed her legs and nibbled on more popcorn.

Sheldon blinked and frowned, "I hadn't considered it. If she only wants to be friends, why would she want to accompany me on a date?"

"Because that's how it works," Bernadette gave him a soft smile, "It's the proper transitions from just friends to maybe something more."

"What if she says no?" Sheldon asked. Penny and Bernadette both looked at each other. It was clear that neither of them had seen Sheldon be so unsure about himself. He was in deep, that was undeniable.

"I highly doubt she will," Penny grinned and Bernadette smiled up at Sheldon reassuringly, "trust us."

Sheldon let out a breath, "Okay… I really do hope that she says yes. You two don't realize how much I care about this woman."

Bernie tilted her head to the side, "Why do you care about her so much? I mean, you guys only had a one night stand."

"That's where you're wrong," Sheldon turned to look at her, "it was never about the coitus. Before that happened and we were at the bar, we talked so effortlessly. I don't socialize well with people, but with Amy… it's a completely different story. It felt like I was finally talking to someone who understood me. All of me."

Both women smiled at what Sheldon said. Penny lifted a wine glass She had sitting on the coffee table, "I never thought I would see the day where you would fall in love with a woman," she took a sip of her wine and added, "especially one you hooked up."

"I've been trying to convince myself that what I'm feeling isn't love. It seems too illogical."

"You hit love right on the head, Sheldon," Bernadette smiled, "Love _is_ illogical. It makes no sense. That's why it can't be described."

Sheldon stood there for a moment and stared at the two women. A, first he wanted to be mad. This certainly wasn't what he was wanting to hear. He merely wanted an out, a way to keep those feelings at bay until they went away. He didn't want to embrace them and yet…Penny and Bernadette were right. He needed to take this risk. If Amy said yes to a date, then they might be something more. If not, they can continue as friends. But he could no longer stay silent while his heart continued to skip beats every time she walked into a room.

"What if the date doesn't go well?"

Penny frowned, "You two talk and hang out all the time on campus as friends. Why would a date be any different?"

Sheldon narrowed his gaze in thought, "But wasn't the first date between you and Leonard a flop?"

Penny smiled at him, but her eyes told that she was on the edge of losing her patience, "That's different. Plus you guys already had sex. You're past the awkward stage."

"Where should I take her?" Sheldon asked, "I'm not knowledgeable on Amy's favorite restaurants… though she does love Mexican food… Or should we do something else?"

"As much as I personally love dinner and flowers…" Bernadette began, "what do you and Amy usually do? If you were hanging out?"

"Last week we watched a documentary," Sheldon smiled dreamily as he played back Amy's intrigue and interest on the show in his mind, "and on Friday, we played counterfactuals in my office."

Bernadette tilted her head, "Counterf—"

"Don't ask," Penny interrupted and groaned, "trust me."

"Why don't you invite her over and cook her dinner?" Bernadette suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Penny beamed.

Sheldon bit his lip, "She has expressed a desire to taste my home cooking…"

"See? Plus you're an excellent cook," Penny said, "and then you guys can play your silly little game or whatever."

"You only think it's silly because you don't understand it," Sheldon retorted and Penny rolled her eyes, "but it's settled then. I'll treat Amy to a home cooked meal in my apartment."

"Just remember to be respectful," Bernadette advised and Sheldon met her gaze as he whispered.

"Of course," Sheldon's expression turned serious, "I would never disrespect her."

"We know," Bernadette said, "we just want it to go well."

"I want it to go well, too." Sheldon sighed and found that Penny and Bernadette were staring at him, beaming at him with wide toothy grins. It reminded him of the smile his mother had when he had graduated college at the young age of 14. It spoke of pride.

He waited for them to say something, anything, but they remained silent. Sheldon eventually had enough, "What?"

"Nothing," Penny answered, her smile still wide, "we just never thought we'd see the day where you actually want to take someone on a date."

"We never thought you'd even find someone that makes you so happy," Bernadette added

"Are you implying that I'm incapable of love—" he stopped himself. It wasn't love, "I mean—"

"We know what you meant, sweetie," Penny reassured and Sheldon turned a bright red.

"Right…" Sheldon's tongue darted out to wet his lips, "I thank you for your advice, ladies… I hope this is a good way for Amy and me to get closer."

Bernadette's smile grew and she winked as she said, "I don't think she's going to have any problems getting closer to you. Trust me."

* * *

 _As always, favorites, follows and reviews are always welcome! Thank you in advance and chapter eight will be up next Thursday!_


	8. Kiss and Tell

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the continued support! My co-author and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, a fair warning. The end of this chapter is very corny, and possibly OOC, but there's a reason for that, I promise! The reason will be revealed shortly!_

 _A big shout out to DrummerGirl66, my partner in crime and the best co-author I could ask for!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

 **Kiss and Tell**

* * *

Sheldon paced around the hallway for ten, fifteen minutes. He was right outside of Amy's laboratory, rehearsing. In all his years of being a scientist, he had never been so nervous as he was now. This was unfamiliar territory for him and Amy both. Would she say yes? Penny and Bernadette seemed positive that she would. Did she, in fact, feel the same way about him? He could only hope.

After going through his date request for the one-hundredth time, he sighed and whispered, "Okay… I've got this…"

Walking up to her laboratory door he knocked his signature knock, calling her name after each. "Come in!" She called and Sheldon cautiously opened the door. Peeking into her lab, he saw her at one of the desks looking into a microscope. One hand held a pen while the other held a recording device as she talked out her findings. She was in her element, a neuroscientist through and through. Beside her on a metal tray was a sliced sample of a preserved brain. Judging by the look of it, the brain that had been destroyed by a horrible disease.

"Hello Amy," she lifted her head from her microscope. As soon as she saw him, she gave him a huge, toothy grin and stood from her desk. She removed her latex gloves and tossed them into a nearby trash bin.

"Doctor Cooper," Amy stepped up to him, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sheldon blushed and bit his lip, "Oh nothing, I just want to ask you something."

Amy's face fell, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Sheldon assured and Amy visibly relaxed, "everything is perfect."

"Well then," her smile returned, "what is it that you want to ask?"

"I know you said that you just wanted to be friends with me, but that was when we had reunited after our night together and…" Sheldon paused to try and collect his thoughts. He had never been so nervous before, never so fearful of rejection. In the world of science, he was rarely rejected. In the real world, in Amy's world, rejection was a very big possibility. But he had to try, he had to ask, "and I feel like we've gotten closer since then."

Amy flashed her beautiful smile again, "We have. You're my best friend."

"And you are mine," Sheldon's complexion turned a bright, fiery red as he asked, "which is why I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date."

Amy felt her heart stop. A date? Her stomach tightened in a painful knot and she tried her best to act as composed as possible. Ever since that drunken night at the bar, in the hotel, Amy felt this connection to him. For weeks she had tried to ignore it. At first, she thought it was nothing more than a crush, which was plausible. He had taken her virginity, after all. But unlike a crush, this feeling that she was experiencing never went away. It intensified every day, every time Sheldon said her name, every glance he made her way. It could no longer be ignored.

And now Sheldon was asking her out on a date! Her chest fluttered and she could hardly contain her smile. Not only because it was Sheldon, but because it confirmed something for her. And that was that Sheldon had feelings for her— potentially romantic feelings for her, "I would love to," Amy answered with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Really?" He asked, "You mean that?"

"I do," Amy's smile faded slightly, but did not entirely disappear as she admired, "though I've never been on a date before. One where, you know… the guy actually shows up."

"Neither do I, so I apologize in advance if my dating skills aren't as refined as they should be for someone of my age," Sheldon said before adding, "but rest assured, I'll certainly be in attendance."

Amy laughed and Sheldon felt the familiar tickle in his stomach, "I'm glad we're on the same page then. Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking you could come to my apartment," Sheldon bit his lip, "and I would cook you dinner. Anything you like."

She grinned, "Steak?"

"Of course," Sheldon smiled,"Steak is my specialty."

"I'd like that."

"Excellent," Sheldon nodded, "would Thursday night at seven work for you?"

"Seven is perfect," Amy confirmed, her smile so wide that Sheldon could feel his own face hurting, "I look forward to it."

"As do I," Sheldon smiled, "I'll let you get back to your work. Bye Amy."

She smiled and nodded, "Alright, bye Sheldon," Amy watched as he turned to leave. She couldn't help but admire him as he walked away. His broad shoulders and slender build right down to his posterior. Amy quickly looked away, only partly ashamed that she would stare at his rear end.

Once Sheldon was out of sight, she tried her best to get back to her work, but found herself completely distracted. Her mind was running at ninety miles an hour, thinking and going through various scenarios that could happen during their date. She had no idea what she was expecting. In the past, multiple dates wouldn't show up and, if they did, she quickly chased them away with her promise of celibacy. Sheldon… well… They had already had sex, so making him uninterested with her "no coitus" rule wouldn't work. Not that she wanted him to run off, anyway. And that's what made her nervous. She wanted this to work out, and she only had experience in dates that didn't last five minutes.

She had questions, she needed to know what to do. She couldn't have this date ruined by her own ineptitude. Amy quickly grabbed her phone and found Penny's number in her contacts. She hesitated for a moment since they have only seen each other a few times, but she needed help, and fast. She quickly tapped out a text message and pressed send.

'Hello, Penny. I know we have only hung out a couple of times, but Sheldon asked me out on a date. I could use your advice.'

Penny's reply didn't take long and Amy's phone lit up within a minute. Amy opened her phone to read the text, 'YAY! Are you free? Meet Bernie and I for lunch?'

Amy agreed and within the hour, she was seated at a table outside of a cafe with her two friends. It was scorching hot and Amy, bundled in her layers, was tempted to remove her thick wool cardigan. While Penny and Bernadette ordered coffee, Amy ordered water since she was afraid the caffeine would put her even more on edge.

Once they were handed their drinks, Amy took a large gulp of water and began to explain what had happened earlier.

"So, are you excited?" Bernadette asked as she delicately sipped at a cappuccino she had ordered.

"I am," Amy played with the straw in her glass of water, "but I'm also nervous. I've never done this before."

"Well, to be fair neither has he," Penny reminded with a smile, "but you two have your friendship as a good foundation to start on."

Amy nodded and browsed the menu as she spoke, "I just hope I'm not a disappointment for him… I know he's never dated before and I certainly hope that— as his first— I don't come up short."

"You won't, Ames." Penny said as she chewed on an ice cube, "but if you don't mind my asking… how far are you wanting this to go with him?"

Amy shrugged, "I'm not sure… I really like him— really _really_ like him… but, again, I don't have any experience with this. I don't want to get uncomfortable by going too fast."

"I highly doubt Sheldon will do anything to put you in an uncomfortable situation," Bernie smiled, "he's a total gentleman in that regard."

"He's wonderful," Amy swooned and just as she was about to add to her statement, a waiter came up and took their orders. Since Amy wasn't very hungry, she only ordered a salad. The thought of going on a date with Sheldon made her stomach feel as though she was unable to eat. Once the waiter left, Amy continued, "every time I spend time with him, I feel like he's been a friend I've had for years… he means a lot to me."

Penny chuckled, "Boy, you're describing him the exact way he talked about you the other night."

"Really?" Amy blinked, "He's talked about me, with you guys?"

The two blondes nodded and gave her a look as if Sheldon's infatuation was the most obvious fact on the planet.

"He thinks the world of you, Ames," Penny told her, "and coming from Sheldon, that's a big deal."

"Exactly," Bernadette finished her cappuccino and set it down, "you've got nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Amy sighed and bit at her drinking straw.

* * *

 **Thursday…**

When Amy had gotten home from work that day, her heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest. She was beyond excited about tonight. Her first date with Sheldon. A date that would actually be there. A date that she actually _wanted_ to go on. She had spent an hour, dressed in nothing more than her underwear, deciding on what to wear. Penny had texted her relentlessly, pleading for her to pick out something she had bought on their day out together. Amy nearly listened, but she looked back at how Sheldon looked at her when they had first met. She was in her usual attire, with little makeup and her orthotics. No fancy dresses, no high-heeled shoes. She was just dressed as herself, and Sheldon had still approached her. He still smiled and still called her beautiful. The thought made her go to her closet and pick out a dark blue blouse and a denim dress.

When she finally arrived at the Los Robles apartment, she ascended the stairs and took a few seconds to catch her breath before knocking on the door. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen before Sheldon opened the door. Amy sucked in a breath and felt shaken at the sight of him.

He wasn't in his usual layered t-shirts. Instead, he was in a pair of black slacks and a buttoned-up gray dress shirt. The shirt was tucked into his pants and the sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms. Amy felt herself shiver. He was already good looking in his graphic tee-shirts... Dressed like this, however, he was breathtakingly handsome and irresistible. Even in her denim dress, she seemed under-dressed compared to him.

"Right on time," Sheldon beamed at her, "you know how I adore punctuality."

Amy grinned and began to relax, "You and me both," Sheldon welcomed her in and she took a deep breath and her mouth began to water. With her anxiety over tonight, she felt as though she hadn't eaten in days, "something smells amazing."

"It's just finished," Sheldon smiled and Amy looked towards the kitchen island to see that it had been cleared and decorated for their date. A candle was lit between the two plates he had set out, "may I take your jacket?"

"Oh," Amy flustered and nodded, "yes, of course."

She gently shrugged the jacket off her shoulders while Sheldon helped remove it from her arms. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with her dress, but despite this, the warmth from Sheldon's touch on her arms cause her senses to ignite.

"You look lovely," Sheldon complimented, his voice nervous but sincere as he set her jacket down on the couch's arm. Amy reddened at the comment. She faintly recalled him saying that before when they were undressing each other.

"T— Thank you," Amy stammered before returning, "so do you."

"I try," Sheldon smiled and guided her to the kitchen. He pulled a bar stool out for her and she sat down. He then grabbed her plate and began preparing it for her. He made what Amy had requested, steak with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Once he placed her full plate down in front of her, he then made up his own plate.

"For beverage options, we have water, milk, sparkling cider, or red wine. Penny said it goes well with red meat… I wouldn't know for certain though. Penny thinks wine goes with everything," Sheldon smiled softly, "so what would you like?"

"Red wine sounds lovely," Amy licked her lips and watched as Sheldon grabbed two wine glasses from a shelf and poured each of them a glass.

He sat down across from her and while it was awkward at first, they quickly began to relax around each other. They talked as if they hadn't spoken in years. The words flowed freely between them without fear of judgment. Together, they were at their most comfortable. The evening soon faded into night and the candle had been burning long enough that true wax began to drip onto the kitchen island's surface. By the time they had finished eating, the conversation had winded down, but their smiles regained. Even when they weren't talking, being around each other was enough.

"Sheldon," Amy patted her lips with a napkin, "this is everything I could have ever wanted on a first date. Thank you so much for this."

"Thank you for saying yes," Sheldon blushed, "I hope I have lived up to your standards."

"I hope I've lived up to yours," Amy replied. She hadn't yet finished her first glass of wine, but she already felt more relaxed.

"You've surpassed every standard and expectation I've ever set on anything," Sheldon said, his voice serious, his gaze even more so as he spoke, "you are truly the most remarkable person I have ever met."

"Sheldon…" Amy felt as though she was about to pass out as all the blood went to her cheeks and neck. It was the first time she had ever heard a compliment like that before. She was always so used to insults that she sometimes forgot that compliments existed.

"I mean that," Sheldon affirmed. He then collected their plates and silverware before setting them in the sink to be washed later, "every time I'm with you, I get this funny feeling in my chest, and I feel a tickling in my stomach. I've hold Leonard, Penny, Bernadette… all of my friends about this. It just can't be explained; not even with science. But I crave it, and because of that, I want to be around you all the time."

Amy smiled up at him and stood from her bar stool. She went around to the other side of the island and looked up at him. She could see his eyes dilate ever so slightly as she stepped closer, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"So you can sense the attraction between us?" Sheldon asked. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and he felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. He slowly began to lean in, "you feel it too?"

In turn, Amy lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes and just before their lips met, she whispered, "It's undeniable."

She captured his lips in a gentle kiss. It was everything that Amy had thought it would be. His lips were soft, like silk and she immediately relaxed into his touch. His hands went to her waist and his fingers kneaded at her before traveling down to her hips. Her hands, in turn, went to his back and the muscles there felt taut and the skin there felt hot even through the shirt.

Suddenly, Sheldon pulled away, but his arms remained on her hips. Amy frowned, disappointed that he had ended their kiss, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Sheldon licked his lips to savor the taste of her, "I just… I remembered something again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sheldon's voice had deepened and Amy savored the sound of it, "I did."

"What was it?"

"When I kissed you," Sheldon began, "in the room… at some point I did this," he leaned in for another kiss, but instead of his lips, she felt his teeth gently biting down on her bottom lip before pulling at it and sucking at the sensitive skin. The sensation caused her to moan and almost go limp into his arms.

"Mmm," Amy hummed as he released her lip, "I like that…"

"You liked it then, too," Sheldon pulled her closer, their bodies now flush against one another, "you told me you wanted more."

She brought her arms up and draped them over his shoulders, "I do want more…"

He smiled before leaning down to bite her succulent lip once again. She tasted sweet, like honey and he quickly deepened the kiss to taste more, to drink his fill. Their tongues danced and curled and ground against one another to try and replenish what they had felt that first night. This time, without the influence of alcohol, the connection between them felt stronger and it consumed them as they continued their passionate kiss.

Memories flew by in Amy's mind. His gentleness that night, his selflessness. He had held her, clung to her, as he kissed and touched and loved her. She remembered the pain she had felt, and how Sheldon kissed her tears away. Everything about that night came back to her. Every detail, every word, every thrust and moan and call of his name until they ultimately collapsed together, their legs tangled and their bodies sweating. Did Sheldon remember that? Was he remembering it now as they kissed?

They pulled away, both of them out of breath. Being distracted by her flashbacks of what had happened, Amy failed to notice that her hands had moved inside of his shirt, untucking it, to feel the warmth of his skin. Sheldon's hands, shamelessly, were on her posterior. She was overwhelmed, happily so. She didn't move away from him and pulled him closer to nuzzle her head into his chest.

"I remember, you were so gentle with me… Even though we were both drunk, you asked my consent for everything. Kissing me, undressing me…" Amy licked her lips and tried her best to steady herself. She felt so shaken against him, as if he were the epicenter of her earthquake, "I loved that about you."

"Of course I'd be gentle," Sheldon moved his hands from her bottom back up to her waist and pulled her closer. His lips grazed her forehead as he whispered, "Every time I got nervous, you made me feel much better… you guided me and told me you wanted everything I had to give."

"And did you?" She lifted her head up towards him.

"I did," Sheldon smiled and kissed her again. It was chaste, but Amy still felt her core heat up at the innocent touch, "and I always will, Doctor Fowler. Just say the word and I'll do so without hestiation."

* * *

 _Thank you in advance for any reviews, favorites and follows!_


	9. Failure to Launch

_Author's Note: again, thank you so much for the support! This chapter is... well... it's a tough one! There's gonna be some drama, but don't worry, we'll correct it soon enough!_

 _Thanks to my beta, best friend, and co-author, DrummerGirl66_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

 ** _Failure to Launch_**

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon…**

"Ames!" Penny greeted as she caught sight of Amy entering the restaurant. Earlier that morning, Penny had declared a mandatory lunch together to see how Amy's date with Sheldon had gone. Of course, she had no doubt that it went well; Sheldon had been smiling like silly when she had seen him that morning. Before Amy could even get into the booth, Penny asked, "how'd it go last night?"

Amy took off her purse, placed it beside her and shrugged off her jacket, "It was great."

"Well, come on!" Penny pried as she leaned over the table, "Give us details!"

"Yes!" Bernie beamed, "and don't leave out anything!"

Amy smiled and warmth filled her. It had only been two, nearly three months since she had met Sheldon and he had already changed her life in so many ways. Other than his own companionship, he had introduced her to these two brilliant and funny women. They were already so important to her, and she loved them like family.

"Okay, so—"Just then, the waiter came up and took their drink orders. Once he left, Penny immediately began her investigation.

"Well?" Penny continued, "Care to elaborate on 'great?'"

Amy couldn't hide her blush as she went over the previous night in her mind. Her lips still tingled. Her heart was still racing, "It was actually more than great. It was wonderful… I honestly can't believe how well it went. There was never an awkward moment between us."

Bernie's smile widened while Penny covered her mouth with her hands as if suppressing an excited scream. Once she seemed to have control, Penny exclaimed, "Yay! So are you guys going on another date?"

"He hasn't brought it up," The waiter came back with their drinks and once he left, Amy sipped at the soda she had ordered. The fizz from the beverage tickled her nose and she had to fight the urge to sneeze, "I don't want to be pushy."

"What happened?!" Bernadette whined, "I need details! And good ones. Did you guys kiss?"

Amy grinned and lifted her glass to her lips again as she muttered, "We did."

Bernadette's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "Did you go farther than that?"

"Just kissing," Amy told with a soft smile, "which was okay with me. Kissing him is enough to satisfy me."

"Not for long," Penny teased in a sing-song tone of voice.

"We did talk about our first night together though," Amy continued, "he… remembered some details that he, you know… may have re-enacted."

"Oh. My. Gosh," Penny was on the edge of her seat, "tell us!"

"Yes! Come on Amy, you can't leave us hanging!" Bernie begged with a mouth full of pasta. She was practically bouncing up and down where she sat, "Please!"

"It was just kissing," Amy persisted before adding, "a lot of it… Apparently, I like my lip being bitten…"

Both of them squealed with delight. Penny stomped her feet happily on the wooden floor while Bernadette hid her face in her hands as she giggled. Their reaction made Amy laugh and soon they were laughing for what seemed like minutes in the crowded restaurant.

Once they had calmed down, red-faced and out of breath, Amy sighed, content. "I really hope we go on another date… but I don't want to push him. I like him… really, really like him." Amy said though she was almost positive that she did a lot more than simply 'like' Sheldon. He made her knees shake, her heart quake. He was the storm that came after the calmest day.

"Trust me, Ames," Penny advised, "sometimes Sheldon needs a push in the right direction. He's a creature of habit," she sipped at her wine and added with a wink, "but I'm sure you could persuade him."

* * *

Meanwhile, the men were in the cafeteria. Sheldon had been mostly quiet, replaying his and Amy's first date. Their kiss, their embrace, their conversation. It was perfect in every way. His friends were talking about a recent video game that had been released and Sheldon was only half listening as he pushed his food around his plate. He couldn't be hungry even if he wanted to be. He hadn't eaten all day, yet he felt completely full. The multiple kisses he had shared with Amy seemed to satisfy him enough to keep him from starving.

"So, how'd the date go?" Leonard changed the subject and Sheldon glanced up from his plate to see the three men staring at him.

Sheldon shrugged. The date was perfect, but he didn't want to share any details with his friends, "Considering that I'm someone who never thought they would ever date, last night was one of the greatest nights I've had," Sheldon answered and soon after Howard held up his hand to signal that he had something to say as he chewed the bite he had in his mouth.

"Wait a minute," Howard started as soon as he swallowed his bite, "do you mean the greatest night _ever?_ Or second to the night you lost your V-card?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that."

"Well I'm glad, buddy," Leonard told him sincerely. His smile was soft and genuine, though Howard was certainly not going to let the subject go.

"So did you get laid?" Howard smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," Sheldon shot down with a glare, "I had dinner with a lovely woman and enjoyed every second of her company. That's how a date should be."

Raj frowned, "Did you at least kiss her?"

Sheldon turned red then and he knew that there was no lying his way out of this. For one, he was a terrible liar and secondly, just thinking of their kiss had him smiling like crazy, "I did… and it was everything I remembered from our first night together."

Raj cooed. Leonard grinned. Howard, however, gave Sheldon a perverted expression as he asked, "By 'kissing', do you mean just, kissing… or _KISSING?"_

Sheldon tilted his head, "I don't understand. What's the difference between kissing and… _KISSING?_ "

Howard shrugged, "You know, there's boring, old kissing… and then there's kissing with a lot of tongue action, some ass grabbing… maybe a handjob if Amy's the, you know, _giving_ type…"

Sheldon dropped his fork out of pure shock and it fell to the ground. Once he picked the utensil (now useless) back up, he glared at Howard and growled, "I resent you talking about Amy that way and I will not disclose those details now or in the future."

"Oh come on," Howard pushed, "give us a little something. You dating at all is like finding bigfoot… or a unicorn… or both at the same time!"

"I already did give you something," Sheldon hissed, "I told you the date went well."

Howard rolled his eyes and scoffed and luckily for Sheldon, Leonard moved the subject along, "Are you going to ask her out again?"

Sheldon nodded and reached for his bottle water, he took a quick swig of it before answering, "I'd like to, but do you think Amy will find it off-putting?"

"I don't see why she would," Leonard said, "do you think she didn't enjoy the date?"

"No, she enjoyed it," Sheldon confirmed with utmost certainty. She _definitely_ enjoyed it, especially when he had bit at her lip, "but I've seen you and Penny date on-and-off for years now and—"

"Penny and I are different!" Leonard defended.

Sheldon shook his head and moved on, "Fine. But I don't want to make push her."

"I doubt you asking her again will push her. She liked the first date, she's bound to say yes to a second one." Leonard reassured and Sheldon smiled softly.

"Very well then," Sheldon decided, "I'll ask Amy for a second date."

"Great," Leonard smiled before looking down at his plate to continue eating.

"Word of advice, though," Howard added with a chuckle, "don't play hard to get… men don't get the same results as women."

Not understanding what Howard had meant, Sheldon rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate. He could only manage a couple of bites, but it felt like enough to get him through the day. He said his farewell to his friends and quickly rushed off to find Amy. At first, he had thought about waiting a couple of days to ask her on another date, but he was far too excited to wait. To him, seeing Amy, dating Amy, was like waking up on Christmas morning as a child.

Once at her lab, he noticed that her door was left wide open. He walked up, but before entering, he knocked the door frame three times and beckoned to her. She was just unzipping her jacket and her purse was hanging on her forearm.

"Doctor Cooper," Amy beamed and looked up once she had set her purse down. She was taking off her jacket when he had arrived, "good afternoon."

"Doctor Fowler," her name rolled off his tongue as if it had naturally belonged there, "am I here at a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Amy assured, "I just got back from having lunch with Penny and Bernie."

Sheldon frowned, "Were they as relentless about details as much as the guys were regarding our date?"

Amy laughed and hung her jacket on the back of her chair, "You got interrogated too, I'm assuming?"

"Terribly so," Sheldon smiled back at her, "but I wanted to thank you for joining me last night. I really enjoyed your company."

She blushed and looked down in an attempt to hide it, "I should be the one thanking you. You made a fantastic dinner."

"I'm glad you liked it," Sheldon blushed and took a deep breath He had to ask her now, before all the courage and excitement he had built up turned to fear and doubt, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but… I was wondering if you would like to go on another date."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. Obviously, she had hoped that Sheldon would ask her out again, but after what Penny had told her, she had expected to be the one to ask. However, it seemed Sheldon was just as eager to ask her as Amy was to be asked.

"I would love to," Amy answered without any hesitation whatsoever. A blush appeared on her cheeks and Sheldon couldn't hide his own enthusiasm at her answer.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Amy replied, "I can't wait."

All the tension that had built up within Sheldon had gone away as he sighed in relief. It was no secret that he liked her and that she liked him back. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been even a first still, the fear of rejection, of unrequited feelings, made him feel less confident than he usually was. Love, if he was experiencing that, was a double-edged sword. With Amy, he felt as though he was a God and at the same time he felt completely grounded by her. It wasn't what he was used to experiencing, a meekness that entwined with confidence. But no matter how new and terrifying it was, he wanted more. Craved more.

"Good," Sheldon said with a soft smile, "I can't wait either."

"When should we have our second date?"

"Well, how about this," Sheldon proposed, "We could designate Thursdays as our date night… If you'd like that is." Sheldon added with a blush.

"Thursday being date night," Amy took a moment to think. Seeing Sheldon every week for a date? Just the two of them? She couldn't object to that and she quickly nodded, "I like that."

* * *

 **Thursday...**

This time, Amy took much longer to get ready. She had no idea why she was suddenly so nervous. It had only been a week since their first date, but she could sense that something was different this time around. A confirmation of sorts. Amy knew Sheldon had liked her when he had asked her out for their first date, but now… there seemed to be a tension of sorts, a silent expectation, a desire hanging in the air. When she had gotten to his apartment complex, she took her time ascending the stairs before finally reaching 4A.

She knocked on the door and was surprised that Sheldon hadn't opened it right away like he had done last week. "Hi Sheldon," Amy greeted as Sheldon swung open the door. With a large smile, he welcomed her into the apartment.

"Hello Amy," he welcomed her into the apartment, "come in."

As she entered the apartment, the tension was now too strong to ignore. Like last time, she had shrugged off her jacket and allowed Sheldon to assist her. His touch, this time, felt like a hot needle going through the brain. It shook her and left her nearly breathless.

He hung up the jacket and Amy noticed that he had taken a moment to admire her. She wasn't in anything too fancy. A simple purple floral dress with a deep plum cardigan and yet he looked at her if she were wearing a ten thousand dollar runway dress, "You look lovely," his voice was deep and she had to stop her body from shivering, "as always."

"Thank you," her breath came out shakily as if she had just been startled, "so do you."

Trying to distract herself, she tried to focus on dinner. Per her own request, Sheldon had made alfredo pasta with homemade sauce. She could smell the fresh garlic and herbs he had used and for the first time that day, she felt hungry. Being the gentleman that he was, he sat her down, fixed her plate and brought her her wine before serving himself. They ate together in silence. They had eaten lunch together in silence before, but this wasn't a comfortable silence.

The tension they both felt was so overwhelming that neither of them had anything to say. Instead, they shared passing glances and smiles, hopelessly waiting for the other to break the silence. As she ate, she watched him. No other man had ever made her feel that way she felt at that very moment. All she wanted to do was stand up, walk over to him and kiss him. She wanted to taste the wine on his lips, the saltiness of his skin, but she resisted and cleared her throat to speak.

"You know," Amy broke the silence, "I think next week you should come over to my apartment since you haven't been there yet. I could cook us both dinner."

He looked up from his plate and smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"What would you like me to cook next week, then?" Amy asked.

Sheldon paused for a moment in thought. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by something else. His eyes trailed down, away from her eyes and towards her lips. So soft and pink; he wanted to capture her lips again, bite her again so he could hear that raspy little moan again. He realized he had been staring, but couldn't dare pull his eyes away from her mouth as he muttered, "Anything you'd like…"

"What about for dessert?" Amy asked, innocently enough. She brought her wine glass to her lips and sipped the white wine that Sheldon paired with the alfredo (with Penny's assistance, she assumed.)

Sheldon let out a shaken breath, "I like chocolate… maybe brownies…"

"So do I… brownies it is," Amy brought her glass back down and the silence began again. This time, it was Sheldon that spoke.

"May I be frank with you?" Sheldon prompted.

Amy nodded and set her glass down, "Of course you can. Always."

"I really want to kiss you," Sheldon gulped, "right now."

Amy sucked in a breath. The tension she had felt all evening wasn't just in her head. Sheldon had felt it too. It both relieved and excited her further, "I've been wanting to kiss you all night."

Without another word, Sheldon stood from his chair and rushed over to her side of the kitchen island. He then grabbed her face in his hands and planted his lips on hers. The touch of his lips made Amy melt against him. Her arms immediately went to drape over his shoulder and she stood up and brought herself closer to him until their bodies were pressed tightly together. As they kissed, his hands moved from her face and went lower to secure her at the waist.

When the need to breath overpowered their need for each other, Amy pulled away and panted, "I just can't explain it— the way you make me feel," his hands tightened around her waist, "my heart is beating out of my chest."

She then grabbed his left hand and brought it up to her chest until it was pressed right above her heart. Sheldon shivered; he had no idea that he could cause such a reaction within her. His eyes reverted back to lock onto her own. Her pupils were large almost clouded with extreme emotion.

Standing on her tip toes, Amy kissed him once again. Her tongue grazed along his bottom lip and he groaned from the sensation. This woman, he decided, was going to be the death of him. Her smile stopped time, her touch made his mind stop working… her kisses made his heart stopped. His hand, once on her heart now moved to rest on the back of her neck, effectively deepening the kiss between them as he tipped her head back. When he pulled away, Sheldon was breathless as well as Amy.

"Sheldon," her voice came out like a plea, "I want to do it again…"

It took a while for his brain to catch up, "You want to do what? Do what we did that night?"

Amy only nodded her confirmation and she sucked at her bottom lip, "I do."

"So do I." Taking her hand in his, he led her to the bedroom. Once Sheldon flipped the light switch, Amy took a few seconds to take in her surroundings. A neatly made bed, bookshelves filled with novels, textbooks, and comics. Art decorated the walls and the room smelled of him: talc and fabric softener with a hint of something more masculine.

They sat at the edge of the bed, both of them frozen and nervous. They had only done this once when they were drunk. Having sex while sober seemed completely different and Amy felt too shaken to start. Luckily, she didn't have to as Sheldon took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. It was much gentler and passionate than the one they had shared in the kitchen moments ago and she felt herself relax against him.

This was Sheldon; she trusted him from the moment she had met him and soon lost herself in his delicate touch. Slowly, he deepened the kiss and she responded by tilting her head to the side so that their tongues could glide against each other. His hands went up to her cardigan and slowly pushed it off her shoulders while her own adventurous fingers dipped below the hem of his layered shirts to delight in his soft skin that lay beneath.

When her cardigan had been pushed off her arms, Amy pulled it the rest of the way off and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His hands made quick work of the zipper in the back of the dress as Amy kicked off the nude-colored heels she had borrows from Penny for the occasion. Once unzipped, she stood from the bed and let her dress fall off of her body. She was now only in her bra and panties in front of him and she watched as Sheldon's eyes took her in from head to toe.

The look he had given her gave her the confidence boost that she had nodded and she began to take charge. She climbed back onto the bed and moved to straddle him. Their lips met again, more aggressively and desperate; it reminded her of their drunken kisses in their hotel room. Sheldon's arms wrapped around her bare waist and pulled her close before lying down. Amy could feel his erection pressed against the apex of her thighs and she ground against him instinctively.

He pulled away and groaned in her ear, "The things you do to me…"

Amy giggled and suddenly found herself on her back as Sheldon rolled them over. Now kneeled between her legs, he began to button his shirt. Witnessing him undress felt as though she were watching porn. When the buttons had been undone, he went to undo the buttons at the wrists before shrugging the shirt off. He then removed the white t-shirt underneath and Amy licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest and stomach. He wasn't well-toned with a six-pack, but Amy certainly wasn't going to complain about the sight in front of her.

"Come here," Amy reached out to pull him on top of her. Instead of her mouth, his lips sought out her neck. He gave her warm, open-mouthed kisses as his tongue tasted her as he moved lower. Once at her collarbone, he paused and pulled away from her neck. Amy opened her eyes at his sudden apprehension. She frowned and caressed his forearm.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked and Sheldon saw it then. The flash of nervousness, of fear in her eyes. Was she as nervous as he was about this? He nodded and reassuringly kissed her neck.

"Of course," he answered, though his voice seemed unsure, "I mean, we've done this before. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Amy gave him a reassuring smile as he leaned back down to trail kisses down her chest. His hand began to make it way up from her stomach to her breast. Right as his fingers grazed the underwire of her bra, he felt nauseatingly nervous. His fingers shook uncontrollably and he felt lightheaded. His heart was beating at an alarming rate and Sheldon quickly and suddenly sat up and away from her. His erection was softening and the throb had suddenly and embarrassingly disappeared. He was in a panic.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon muttered while between her legs, "I— I can't..."

The expression that he had seen on Amy's face was indescribable. He had never seen such a quick change in emotion before. Her cheeks, once a beautiful rosy tone were now fire engine red. Her eyes, previously clouded with lust, began to glisten, "O— Oh…"

He watched as she sat up and brought her hands to her chest to cover herself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Sheldon admitted, trying to comfort her, "we've done this before and—"

Suddenly, Amy maneuvered her way off the bed and away from him. She quickly sought out her clothes and hastily put them back on. She struggled to zip her dress back up, but as Sheldon moved to help, she quickly refused and barked, "I got it!"

Sheldon frowned and backed away from her. If having a twin sister taught him anything, it would be to never do anything to anger a woman more than she already was.

"I'm sorry," Amy sighed once she finally got her dress zipped, but her tone seemed cold. Her eyes were now bloodshot and her lips were in a deep frown, "I should never have brought it up."

Sheldon frowned, "Amy…" She then grabbed her cardigan, put it on and rushed out of the room.

"Amy, wait," Sheldon called after her as she left the bedroom. He was only in his pants, as he followed her into the living room, "please just—"

She ignored him as she collected her jacket and purse.

"Amy, I'm sorry," Sheldon gently grasped her forearm and his eyes bore deeply into her own. His thumb gingerly caressed her as he whispered, "please don't leave…"

She pulled her arm away and he saw it then. A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before Sheldon had the opportunity, "You… You don't have to be sorry… I'll see you later, Sheldon."

And with that, she was gone.

The door closed with a slam and he stood there, half-naked and baffled. His heart hurt and he lifted a hand to his chest to feel his erratic heartbeat. Seconds felt like hours as he went through what had happened. He had given his virginity to this woman and yet… why couldn't he do it now?

And her face when he had pulled away… Unfortunately, he was clueless as to why she had acted the way she had done. Was she hurt? Mad? He sucked in a breath and felt his own eyes well up with tears. Did she regret wanting to do it again? He screwed his eyes shut to blink away the tears. He needed to talk to someone, his best friend. He quickly ran to back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Once he put his white t-shirt back on, he rushed over to 4B and rapped his signature knock on the door and beckoned for Penny and Leonard. At last, the door swung open and Sheldon frowned when he saw Penny. Her long blonde hair was mussed and her cheeks were a bright shade of red, "Sheldon? What are you going here? Where's Amy?"

His lip nearly quivered, but he resisted, "Is Leonard here? I really need to speak to him."

Penny looked away, towards the bedroom and gestured for Leonard to come over, "Are you okay, Sheldon?" Penny asked right as Leonard came into view. His hair was disheveled and he was visibly flushed. Sheldon huffed slightly; at least he wasn't the only one who had coitus cut short…

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"May I speak with you?" Sheldon asked before adding, "in private… No offense, Penny."

Penny nodded her understanding and Leonard and Sheldon went back to 4A to talk. Once inside, Leonard said, "Is everything okay? Where's Amy?"

"She's upset with me," Sheldon sighed. He sat at his spot and buried his hand, "and I don't know why. I want to figure out why, though…"

Leonard frowned, "Why? What happened?"

Sheldon let his hands drop into his lap, "Things were… escalating between us," Leonard raised an intrigued eyebrow and waited for Sheldon to explain, "she told me she wanted to… you know…"

Leonard flushed slightly with realization, "Okay…"

"And I wanted to also. I _really_ wanted to… but once we got to the bedroom, I couldn't."

What do you mean you couldn't?" Leonard tilted his head, "like… you couldn't get it up, or?"

Sheldon turned tomato-red, "No! I mean I just locked up… We were almost naked and my hands started shaking. I was so nervous, I felt like I was having a heart attack. I had to stop."

Leonard sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back, "Buddy…"

"And after that, Amy left. I can't blame her though," Sheldon sighed, "Good Lord, she must hate me right now."

Leonard pressed his lips together. He never thought he would see Sheldon like this; so confused and emotional and distraught. It certainly wasn't like him, "Why do you think you couldn't do it?"

"Maybe because alcohol was involved previously," Sheldon suggested, "I don't have a clue, but the look on Amy's face… I felt something. A pang in my chest that hurt worse than anything I've ever experienced. I've never felt so terrible."

"It happens, buddy," Leonard assured, "sometimes the mood doesn't feel right and maybe there was just too much pressure when last time just sort of happened."

"I really do like her, Leonard." Sheldon whispered, his voice meek, "and every time I'm around her I feel like my heart is being constricted."

"I know you do," Leonard gave him a soft smile and moved his hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"I want to be able to make love to her," Sheldon looked up from his lap, "how do I fix this?"

Leonard shrugged, "Just talk to her. Explain that you got a little nervous but it's nothing against her."

Sheldon's eyes widened, "Why would she think my inability to perform sexually this time around has anything to do with her?"

Leonard frowned, "Well, you did say she left upset and in a hurry."

"Oh," Sheldon slouched, "I see…"

"Call her," Leonard encouraged, "tell her that you would like to try again in the future."

"Right," he stood from the couch and pressed Amy's number in his contact. It rang, and rang and rang until her voicemail began. He sighed as he hung up and tried again. It didn't even ring this time, "Ugh…"

"No answer?" Sheldon fought the urge to roll his eyes at Leonard's stupid question.

"Nope," Sheldon threw his phone on the couch. He was too distraught to care about his friend's habit to point out the obvious, "and the second time it went straight to voicemail."

"Give it a few days," Leonard advised, "give her some time."

"You know I hate waiting…"

"Well, she seems worth it," Leonard patted his shoulder and stood from the couch.

"Thank you," Sheldon looked down. He wasn't used to asking for advice, "for being here."

"Anytime," Leonard smiled as he walked to the door, "if you need anything, I'll be across the hall, okay?"

"Alright," Sheldon watched his friend leave and when the door shut, he went to his room. He didn't bother to put his pajamas on and only removed his pants. In his white shirt and briefs, he crawled beneath the blankets. The sheets still smelled of her despite her short visit. He grabbed the pillow that she had laid on and brought it close to him as he replayed the night's events over and over in his head to figure out what he may have done wrong.

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued support of this story! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_


	10. False Impressions

_Author's Note: Thank you for the support of this story! I know that the last chapter was a little rough, but be patient friends! There's a reason behind this turmoil!_

 _Thank you to my beta, best friend, and co-author DrummerGirl66_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

 _ **False Impressions**_

* * *

The next morning, after getting approximately fourteen minutes of sleep, Sheldon trudged over to the kitchen to find Leonard already dressed and ready for the day. Looking up from his coffee, Leonard turned his attention to Sheldon and frowned. The bags under his eyes were deep and it was clear that Sheldon was miserable.

"You well enough to go to work?"

"I am," Sheldon lied. He'd rather stay in bed and stare at his phone until Amy replied back. Leonard however, seemed to not believe his but let it go regardless. Sheldon was a stubborn man and when sleep-deprived, he wouldn't budge on anything.

"Alright," Leonard walked past him, coffee mug in one hand and patted him on the back with the other, "I'll be ready when you are."

"Right…" Sheldon nodded and tried his best to act as normal as possible. He had stayed up all night, watching his phone like clockwork to see if Amy would ever reply. Around two, he knew she would be asleep and tried to get some rest himself but to no avail. He replayed the recent event over and over in his mind and after each time, his regret grew stronger. He should have made her stay. He should have explained. Damn it, he should have made love to her when he had the chance!

Not bothering to eat anything for breakfast, he forced down a glass of orange juice and got ready for work. Perhaps Amy would come and see him…

On the drive to the office, Sheldon's eyes never left his lap. Still no reply from Amy and with each passing minute, his anxiety seemed to worsen.

"Have you heard anything back from Amy?" Leonard asked as if he could read Sheldon's mind. After years of living with him, he felt as though he could.

Sheldon shook his head and placed his phone back into his pocket, "No. I even left her a text message this morning."

"Well…" Leonard bit his lip and thought of what to say to make his best friend feel better, "she probably went to bed right when she got home and didn't have time to reply this morning before work."

Sheldon only sighed in response. He understood that Leonard was trying to ease his mind, but Sheldon seemed to be immune to Leonard's attempt.

"You'll hear something back eventually— sometime today maybe."

"I hope so," Sheldon habitually checked his phone again, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Leonard frowned and pulled into his reserved space in the parking lot. He turned off the car and looked towards his once unshakable friend, "Just give it some time…"

"You said that last night," Sheldon argued, "It's been 14 hours."

"I know… but it's a sensitive subject. Let her have her time to think about it."

Sheldon remained silent as they entered the building. When he got to his office, he sat at his desk and let out a long exhale of breath. Usually, he would rather stand at work— he believed it helped the blood flow to his brain better— but he was simply too tired, too distracted to even think of unraveling the secrets of the universe. Instead, he spent his time trying to decipher the meaning of Amy's expression last night. Of her sudden leave and her tears. He took the time to browse his phone, rather, stare at the unanswered text messages that he had sent throughout the morning. He had only sent two: a good morning, and a request to speak later that day.

Both have been ignored. He wanted to send another one, an apology maybe...

"Sheldon," Leonard's voice barely registered as Sheldon's fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone. Only the sound of his nickname caused him to lift his head, "Buddy?"

"Hm?"

"You ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Sheldon blinked and quickly looked down at his wrist watch.

"Yeah, it's noon."

His eyes widened and he lifted his eyebrows, had he really been staring at his phone for three hours? He huffed in frustration and stood up from his desk. His knees were sore from not moving and he took a few seconds to stretch his long legs, "I'm never going to get anything done today… Not with Amy on my mind."

"It'll be fine," Leonard sounded like a broken record at that point and while the point was to comfort him, Sheldon believed the words less and less.

* * *

"So, Sheldon," Howard's voice cut through Sheldon's thought process, "how was date number two?"

Sheldon didn't bother answering and looked back down at his uneaten food.

"Did you at least make it to base _number two_?" Howard quipped and Raj chuckled along. Sheldon stole a sideways glance and Leonard and watched as he shook his head at Howard. A silent warning of sorts.

"I've told you not to ask questions like that," Sheldon growled as he lifted his head back to glare at Howard. On a normal day, Sheldon would only find Howard's questions a little irritating. Today, however, he found them infuriating. His short fuse had been cut even thinner that day.

"So that's a no?" Howard replied and Raj snickered at the comment.

"Guys," Leonard's voice grew more stern, "seriously, drop it."

"Aww, what happened?" Howard grinned, "Couldn't get it up for her? You know there's a little blue pill that supposedly helps with—"

Suddenly, Leonard's voice echoed through the cafeteria as he yelled, "Howard, would you shut up?!"

The cafeteria fell silent, even the stranger around them turned their heads and gave the four men wide-eyed and curious expressions. "O— Oh…" Howard stammered and looked at Sheldon. His face then contorted with guilt as he said, "sorry, bud… I didn't— it was just a joke."

"He just got nervous," Leonard defended and Sheldon gave him a soft look of gratitude. While they get on each other's nerves more often than not, Sheldon can always depend on Leonard in situations like this.

"But you two have done this before," Raj said as he chewed on a piece of bread, "right?"

"While intoxicated, yes," Sheldon clarified before adding, "but sober… I had it but lost it when I—" he stopped there. He would rather not relive what had happened last night. It wasn't so much that he had been nervous, but the memory of Amy's pained expression was too much to relive. After taking a few seconds to collect himself, he added, "I can't figure out if I have to have alcohol in my system to be sexually functional or not…"

"I doubt it was the alcohol," Leonard pointed out, "you were just nervous."

"Ouch…" Howard winced, "I understand being nervous, especially since you don't really remember the first time at all."

Sheldon nodded and rested his head in his hand as his other hand pushed his food around with a fork, "But we were both so… in tune with each other. We had both agreed to do it again… I was so eager that my heart was beating out of my chest. Then all of a sudden, everything stopped. My hands started shaking, I couldn't even touch her…"

"Was it a panic attack?" Raj suggested and Sheldon nodded.

"I believe so," he reached into his pocket and checked his phone again. Still nothing from her, "but now she won't return my calls, and she had such a terrible look of… of disappointment on her face last night that I don't know if she'll ever contact me."

"Sheldon, I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but you need to settle down and let her think things through. Sex is a very touchy subject for some people."

Howard giggled, "Touchy in both the literal and figurative sense."

"You don't understand, Leonard," Sheldon chose to ignore Howard's comment, "I wanted to make love to her and connect with her the same way I did the night we met… and when I couldn't last night, she couldn't even look me in the eye before she left."

It was hard to register at first, what Sheldon had said. All three of them had been so used to Sheldon calling sex 'coitus', 'intercourse' or even 'carnal relations'... but make love? Howard's eyebrows raised high enough to be hidden by his hair. Raj had stopped mid-chew and Leonard had dropped his fork before uttering a curse under his breath.

Swallowing his bite, Raj leaned over to Leonard "Did… did he just say—" Raj stuttered.

Leonard quickly hushed him, "Shh… this is serious. Don't ruin it…"

The table remained silent and with one more glance at his phone, Sheldon pouted.

"I'm not hungry…" Sheldon stood from the table, grabbed his tray and threw his untouched plate of food into the trash can as he walked away. Once his three friends were sure that he was gone, Howard was the first to speak up.

"Did I just imagine that?"

* * *

That morning, after a sleepless and tear-filled night, Amy had received a text message from Penny asking to see her. She reluctantly agreed— it was hard to refuse a visit with her first female friend. There was a motive for seeing her, Amy knew that, but maybe Penny could offer her some guidance.

However, she had also gotten two text messages from Sheldon. He had called twice last night, but Amy chose to ignore him. She felt terrible. She felt… Amy felt the sting of tears just thinking about. Why couldn't he… last night? Was it her? Did he only have sex with her that first time because he was drunk? Was he just horny and she made herself available to him?

She hated thinking so badly of Sheldon, but… it was hard to think otherwise.

But she was nervous last night too. Since she didn't remember anything from their first time, last night felt as though it truly was the first time. She was terrified, even. She was sober, she would remember everything and that in itself was scary. But she wanted it, really wanted to do it again with him. He _seemed_ like he wanted it… and yet…

She looked up from her work and buried her face in her hands; what would her mother think? Well, in her mother's defense, no parent would exactly be proud if their daughter (and only child) gave her virginity to a stranger, fell in love with him and got her heart broken by, again… the same man.

Just as she was about to get back into her work, Penny walked into her lab. Amy watched as she immediately took in Amy's exhausted appearance. Her hair, usually completely straight and free of frizz, was only half-brushed and was put up in a messy bun.

"Hey Ames," she gave Amy a soft and weak smile, "you okay?"

Amy shook her head and closed her notebook, "Not really if I'm being honest with you."

Penny frowned, "Uh oh, what did he do now?"

Amy sighed and reclined back in her office chair, "It's what he didn't do… or couldn't do…"

Penny raised her eyebrows and walked up to sit down at a free chair beside Amy, "What happened?"

"Things were getting… heated… between us and we agreed to, you know," Amy bit her lip as she whispered, "have sex again."

Penny's eyes widen. She knew that Sheldon had a connection with Amy, but she wasn't expecting him to go so far, so fast, "Oh, wow. Okay. So what happened after that? Did you guys…?"

Amy shook her head and Penny could already see the hint of tears, "We were almost to that point. We were almost naked and… he 'couldn't' do it. In his own words, 'I can't do it.'"

"Oh sweetie," Penny opened her arms up and pulled Amy into a hug, "I'm sure he just got nervous. After all, you guys have only done this once before and you don't even remember it."

Amy pulled away from the hug, a few tears had fallen down her cheeks, "No, I know exactly what happened. I'm not a woman that men want to sleep with. I'm not conventionally attractive."

"What?" Penny tilted her head in confusion, "Amy that's ridiculous! Sheldon thinks you're beautiful, and Sheldon's not one to lie about something like that. Hell, the man is incapable of lying, to begin with!"

"I appreciate you saying that," Amy smiled softly, but it was short lived before her frown returned, "but you've never been in this position… I've been stood up several times in my life; it's nothing new. I've never been asked out on a date—"

"— Until Sheldon came along." Penny finished, "I'm telling you, Amy, he's crazy about you!"

Amy fell silent for a moment. It was hard to believe that he, or any man, would be 'crazy' for her.

"You don't need to make excuses, Penny," Amy shook her head, "what happened that night— it was the alcohol. I shouldn't have expected anything more between Sheldon and me."

"You're being way too hard on yourself."

"No," Amy corrected, "I'm being realistic. If I looked like you, I'm sure he would have no problem getting in the mood."

Penny laughed, "Sheldon was actually the first guy who _hasn't_ shown interest in me in some way. Ames, you're being silly. Trust me, you are the only woman I've seen him show any interest in."

"Interest and romantic interest are two different things."

"Now you're just running out of excuses," Penny retorted.

"I am not!" Amy sighed, "I just don't want to get my hopes up just to get shot down again. I've had walls up around me for my entire life and it's kept me from getting hurt. Why stop now?"

Penny stood up, "You're wrong, but you're stubborn… like Sheldon."

Amy looked up from her desk as Penny said it. Penny then walked up and gave Amy a kiss on the top of her head, "I gotta run. I need to see a client in 25 minutes, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Amy faked a smile in Penny's direction.

Leaving Amy's laboratory, she closed the door behind her and just as she was about to walk away, she ran directly into Sheldon.

"Oh… Sheldon," Penny smiled, "hi."

"Hello," Sheldon didn't bother smiling, "is she in there?"

Penny considered lying, but she was certain Sheldon would find out on his own eventually, so she answered, "Yes, but I don't think she—"

Sheldon pushed passed her then and Penny could only sigh as Sheldon opened the door and walked into Amy's lab, "As I was saying… stubborn…"

"Amy," Sheldon's voice came out as a whisper. She said nothing, only stared as he said, "I've been trying to speak to you… Can we talk?"

"I don't think we have much to discuss, Doctor Cooper," Amy's voice was colder than ice. Sheldon was taken back by her sudden abhorrence.

"Amy, please let me explain," Sheldon stepped toward her until they were only a foot or two apart. Meanwhile, Amy was still applying herself to her work and hadn't bothered looking up from her writing.

"You don't have to explain anything," Amy assured, her eyes still on her notebook, "I should have expected it."

"Expected it?" Sheldon repeated, "Excuse me. You _expected_ me not to be able to make love to you?!"

"Yes," Amy finally looked up from her notebook, "because I'm not the type of woman people want to have sexual intercourse with. I'm not… I'm not beautiful— not like Penny. That night we shared was clearly just a culmination of alcohol and me feeling down on myself for something that happens to be a regular thing for me."

Sheldon began to see red. Not only because Amy had such a terrible view of him and his intentions, but because she was so down on herself that she was convinced that she was the only problem.

"That's all it was to you?!" His voice echoed through the room and Amy found herself frozen, "Too much alcohol and me only settling for you?!"

"I—"

"You are the first woman I have _ever_ wanted to pursue. From the moment we met, I felt this connection to you that I tried relentlessly to explain but couldn't. This chemistry that we have," Sheldon's voice grew weaker as he went on, "I thought what happened was the beginning of something… I'm not sure what, but… something."

Amy looked down. She didn't say anything; she actually couldn't find anything to say.

"But clearly you're too stuck on this ludicrous notion that you're not good enough when the fact of the matter is you're _too_ good!"

Amy's eyes were now full of tears, "Sheldon— I…"

"You are everything I've ever wanted in a companion. That's why I searched for you three months ago! That's why I can't get you out of my head!"

"Then why couldn't you have sex with me?!" Amy yelled back.

"Because I saw that look on your face," Sheldon locked eyes with hers. Tear-soaked and blood-shot, the green seemed to glow like the Green Lantern's lantern, "you were nervous and… you looked scared. I saw that look on your face and I knew you weren't ready; I didn't want to hurt you. And seeing that made me realize I wasn't ready either. I want to be ready when I make love to you. And I want you ready for me. I didn't want us to be pressured!"

A sense of dread filled her stomach and she quickly regretted what she had believed of him, "Sheldon… I had no idea…"

He raised a hand to silence her, "Because you apparently think so little of me you think that I want some girl with physical features described in a magazine."

"Sheldon, please," she frowned.

"No," he growled, "I have nothing more to say to you."

Amy didn't have time to react before he had left. She was speechless; even her mind was empty except for what Sheldon had said. 'I want to be ready when I _make love_ to you.'

He said it before, during their argument but she thought it was another word for sex but… she now believed that Sheldon took the meaning of 'make love' seriously. Her heart, already in pain from what she had assumed, began to ache more so. She felt like an idiot for not talking to him sooner and she felt even worse for assuming he had just used for sex that night.

Distraught, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. She thought back to her mother and what she would say… and she believed her mom, at this very moment would shake her head and mutter

' _Amy, you shouldn't have let this one go.'_

Amy shook her head and laughed sorrowfully. That would be the only thing she would agree with her mother on.

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued support of this story! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_


	11. Emotional Outbursts

_Author's Note: Thank you all so so much for the support of this story. It is the love child of me and my best friend. We are thrilled at the reception and we just can't thank you all enough! In this chapter, you'll get some more drunken flashbacks and a little surprise...  
_

 _Also, we will be updatig this story **twice weekly** now due to popular demand!  On Mondays and our usual Thursday!_

 _We hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Emotional Outbursts_**

* * *

When Amy returned home from work after Sheldon's sudden outburst, she dropped everything and collapsed on her sofa. She was physically and emotionally exhausted; she hadn't slept the night before and, with what had happened with Sheldon a few hours ago, she was on the brink of tears yet again. Nuzzling her face into one of the couch pillows, she hugged it and tried her best to abstain from crying further that day.

She sniffled and turned over on her back to stare up at the ceiling. She simply didn't understand it, couldn't even make sense of the way Sheldon made her feel. Her heart raced when he walked into a room, she smiled when she heard his voice and yet… he terrified her for those very reasons. Never has a man done that to her, nor has any man taken interest in her.

Of course, given her history, she'd doubt and question his motives. Lifting her hands up to her face, she rubbed at her bloodshot eyes. She had messed up, terribly so. Her mind played games with her, her heart made her fearful. There was no way in hell that Sheldon was genuinely interested in her. At least… that was what experience had tricked her into believing.

"I was ready last night," Amy whispered as she recalled their second date, "I was… wasn't I?"

She closed her eyes as tiredness began to take hold, but instead of sleeping, a memory came back to her…

" _Are you okay?" His question came out as a slurred whisper against her ear. He was nestled deep inside her and while they had been prepared, it still hurt. It was a unique stinging pain like when alcohol was applied to a wound, but this had something hidden beneath the sting. A hint of pleasure._

" _Yeah," she winced out. The sensation seemed to have sobered her, "just stay there…"_

 _He kissed her ear, "Of course. I won't move until you tell me to."_

 _As she waited for her body to adjust to his size, her hands caressed up and down his back and she delighted in the muscles there. Having him there on top of her feel natural as if he were meant to be there, to mold to her body. His lips trailed kisses down from her ear to her jawline before meeting her lips. She moaned into her and she felt Sheldon's erection twitch within her in response._

" _Oh…" she gasped as she pulled away from the kiss, "that felt good…"_

 _He smiled, "are you ready for me to move?"_

 _Nodding, she moved her hands to his shoulders, "Yes, I am."_

" _Okay," he propped himself up on his forearms a bit, "I'll go slow."_

 _True to his word, Sheldon withdrew painstakingly slow before gliding back inside. The pain, while still noticeable, was dissipating and giving way to pleasure._

" _Sheldon…" Amy sighed as her eyes fell shut, "more."_

 _He groaned and began moving deeper and faster within her. It was simply exquisite, the feeling of them joined together. "I know I'm not going to last long…" Sheldon warned as he pressed his forehead to hers._

" _It's okay," she chuckled softly as she opened her eyes. She half-expected Sheldon's eyes to be shut, to be lost in pleasure, but his eyes were completely focused on her. The dim light from the hotel's lamp showed the brilliance of his the blue that encircled his large pupils._

" _You're beautiful."_

 _Amy blushed and moaned as he sped up his thrusts. Her brain was already so cloudy. Between the alcohol and the pleasure he was giving her, she could barely comprehend his comment._

 _He then pressed more of his weight on top of her and moved his hands to cup her face. His thumbs caressed her cheek as he whispered, "And I don't say that lightly. You're beautiful and from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special…"_ …

Her eyes quickly snapped open and she sat up. What happened that night, what he said, it wasn't a dream. Beautiful… he had called her that. Her heart lurched and suddenly she felt like she had enough energy to partake in a 5K running event. Sheldon found her beautiful, _truly_ beautiful, since day one!

She suddenly felt worse than she did when she had come home after the realization. He stopped last night because he knew, somehow, she wasn't ready. He was too much of a gentleman to go through with it. Despite all the signs being there, she had ignored them and believed her insecure heart. He showed interest in her, he made an effort and what did she do? Assume the worst of him. The perfect man, at least in her eyes and even then, she tricked herself into believing otherwise. She sat up from her lying position on the couch and buried her face in her hands once again as she groaned, "Sheldon… why are you so perfect?"

She loved him. It was undeniable now. She had tried to disprove it as a crush or just a strong friendship, but Penny was right. She had been stubborn and refused to listen. She was in love with Sheldon Cooper.

As if by instinct, she reached for her phone and called Penny. Already, she seemed to rely on her like one would an older sister; while Amy was intelligent, there were some things that Penny clearly had more knowledge on. The phone rang once, then twice before Penny finally answered.

"Hey, Ames!"

"You were right," Amy said, "I'm in love with him— and I'm scared."

Penny's end of the line went silent for a few seconds before she answered, "I knew it!" Her voice was loud enough to where Amy had to jerk the phone away from her ear to protect her eardrum.

Once she knew it was safe, she continued, "That's all you have to say?"

"Of course not," Penny answered, her voice soft and comforting, "come over, sweetie. We need some good wine and some chocolate."

Amy couldn't help but smile at Penny's invitation, "Alright."

* * *

Handing Amy her glass of wine, Penny sat down beside her on the couch. Her smile was wide and Amy couldn't help but blush under her friend's hawk-eyed stare, "So, you're in love with Sheldon."

Amy nodded and lifted her wine glass to her lips to take a small sip, "It would appear so… and hopelessly. God, I feel like such an idiot, he told me the real reason why he couldn't go through with it last night."

"And what was the reason?"

"He saw how nervous I was," Amy sighed, "he wanted me to be completely ready..."

Penny lifted a hand to her heart and smiled her signature grin, "Aww, Ames… that's so sweet!"

In reply, Amy leaned back against the couch and let out a strangled groan, "yeah sweet… and now he's mad at me."

"You two really need to work on your communication skills," Penny gave Amy a sympathetic smile. Sheldon and Amy were truly one in the same. Granted, Amy wasn't as quirky as Sheldon, but they were clearly two peas in a pod. They were so naive of what to do and how to handle the situation they were in.

"Well," Amy stammered, "in our defense, this is completely new to me… and Sheldon, too. I barely have enough social skills to order food at a restaurant let alone talk with someone I just happen to be madly in love with."

"Okay, so Sheldon's upset," Penny began, "obviously he didn't like that you thought he wasn't attracted to you, or used you when you two were drunk off your asses."

"Thank you, Penny," Amy droned sarcastically, "for your brilliant insight."

"But he cares for you Amy," Penny added, "he won't stay mad for long."

"I don't know, Penny," Amy frowned, "I've never seen him so angry."

Penny smirked, "You've only known him for four months. Trust me, he's been angrier for smaller things. Plus people tend to get angry over this kind of thing. Love makes you go crazy."

Amy pouted, "Still… seeing Sheldon like that, it was surreal. I've always seen him so calm and collected…"

Penny shrugged, "That's how Sheldon is. He can turn on a dime. Especially when he's passionate about something," she adjusted her seating position and leaned in close to Amy, "So… how long have you known?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought while her tongue ran along her lower lip. While she and Sheldon had this unique attraction, she knew it wasn't exactly love at first sight; there was no such thing. Though, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment where her platonic feelings turned romantic. If she had to guess, it would have been when Sheldon had kissed her on their date…

"I think I've known for awhile, a week or two…" Amy told with a frown, "but it's scary nonetheless. It just kind of happened."

Penny hummed and pursed her lips in thought, "Do you think you're trying to sabotage yourself a bit by thinking that you weren't 'good or pretty enough' even though you knew how Sheldon felt about you?"

She hadn't thought of that and thinking of it now, it seemed to make sense. She was so used to being single, the thought of having a significant other scared her. Her subconscious was a likely culprit.

"It's possible," Amy finished the wine in her glass, "but… what if my feelings get even stronger than they are now and he suddenly decides he doesn't want me?"

"Listen, Ames," Penny set her empty glass down and locked eyes with Amy. Her smile disappeared and she was suddenly very serious, "there are only three things in this world that Sheldon truly wants: a Nobel Prize, a decent _Star Trek_ remake, and you."

She flushed immediately, "Really?"

"Yes," Penny's smile returned and it quirked to the side slightly, "those are the three things he talks about most in recent months, and frankly I'm tired of hearing about _Star Trek_ …"

Amy laughed and began feeling more sure of herself. When her laughter had quieted, she took another sip of wine and asked, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Whatever you think is best. Talk to him, wait it out. Just do what your heart is telling you."

* * *

The next morning, after a better night's rest, she rushed back over to the Los Robles apartments to speak to Sheldon. It was still early in the morning, but she couldn't wait any longer to speak to him. She practically ran up the stairs and before she lost her nerves, she knocked on the door. Penny had texted her saying that Leonard had slept over at her place, so it would only be Sheldon. Her hands went to the shoulder strap on her purse and her fingers rubbed at the leather of it as she impatiently waited for him to answer the door.

When he finally did, his eyebrows raised and Amy quickly saw the pain in his eyes as he met her gaze, "Amy… I wasn't expecting you…"

"I apologize, I should've called," Amy took a deep breath, "but I really needed to speak to you as soon as I woke up."

Stepping aside, he let her into the apartment. The area still smelled like the peppermint tea that Sheldon had most likely made moments ago. Once Sheldon shut the door, Amy noticed that his hair was damp as if he had just gotten out a shower.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time."

"You didn't," he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "what do you have to say?"

Her hands started to shake before she was even able to open her mouth. She knew after their fight yesterday that he could react negatively to what she had to say, but she couldn't stand another day of her feelings being bottled up, "Sheldon, I said some things yesterday that were extremely rude, and I apologize for that."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I admit I have some deeply rooted insecurities and… and I shouldn't have accused you of what I had…"

The room fell silent for a few seconds as Amy awaited his reply. She watched as he chewed at his lower lip before releasing it and sighing, "Well, I appreciate your apology, but you still wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself before you accused me of using you… I'm not my father."

The statement made Amy's blood run cold. She hadn't heard much of his father, but she could only assume that he wasn't a pleasant individual, "I know."

"I basically had to scream my point across to you— and admittedly I may have irritated my throat in the process." That explained him brewing peppermint tea.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I never meant for our conversation to happen the way it did." Her voice sounded strained as she held back tears.

"Then why did it?" Sheldon lowered his arms and he stepped towards her, "I'd really like to know because ever since the day we met, I've been trying to show you how badly I wanted our friendship to turn into something—"

"You don't understand, Sheldon!" Amy's outburst surprised even herself, "do you realize how many times I've been stood up by men?! Or set up on blind dates and they sneak out half-way through? Or even tried talking to someone and they look at me like I'm some kind of… of weirdo?!"

"Amy…"

"I couldn't fathom a possibility that you would _actually_ take an interest in me! I… I didn't believe it…"

Sheldon's lower lip pouted outward.

"Have I not shown you how fond I am of you?" Sheldon questioned, "because I am, whether you believe it or not."

"Of course you have," Amy began to panic, "but t— that night when we couldn't sleep together, my brain instantly went to the worst possible explanation."

"I don't understand though…"

"Because I'm terrified, Sheldon!" Amy barked, her hands balled into fists to try and reign in her emotions.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

At last, the weight on her shoulders had finally been lifted. Her heart steadied, her thoughts have quieted. She loved Sheldon Cooper, and now he knew it.

"I love you," she uttered once again when the air returned to her lungs, "I love you so much that it scares me. I'm afraid that I'll get too close to you and one day you'll wake up and decide that I'm no longer enough. You're… you're so amazing and brilliant, you could have anyone you want. Yet," she gestured at herself, "you chose me."

He didn't speak, didn't even open his mouth for the longest time. Amy was on high alert and with each passing second, she worried that Sheldon wouldn't return her emotions. Suddenly though, he rushed to her and cupped her head in his hands. His thumbs delicately ran along her cheekbones before leaning down to capture her lips in a heated and passionate kiss that left her breathless.

When he finally pulled away, his hands sank down to her waist and pulled her close, "Of course I chose you."

"But—"

"No, listen. I never wanted to be in a romantic relationship with another person. The idea alone was a repellent. Nor have I ever wanted to engage in sexual relations, but then you came along."

"Sheldon," it was hard to hide her smile as he spoke with such tenderness. It was a stark contrast to his outrage from yesterday.

"The moment we met, I knew there was no way I would be able to resist you. Even now, I've been desperately trying to remember every detail of our night together in that hotel room, because…" he paused and sighed as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, "I love you, too."

His declaration, his return of her love made her stomach flip. He loved her back! He loved her! His hands grabbed hers then and held tightly onto them as if he were afraid of her pulling away.

He continued, "I want to remember what it felt like. I want to know what it was like to make love to you."

She smiled and let go of his hands so she could drape her arms over his shoulders. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him again, gentler than he had done, but just as passionate. Her tongue glided over his lower lip and Sheldon moans in response before opening his mouth and deepening their kiss as they clung to each other.

When Amy pulled away, she lowered herself flat on her feet and pressed her forehead against his sternum; she could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," she whispered against his chest. If only they had talked it out and rationalized it, they wouldn't have gone through all of the drama they had.

"So am I," his voice was soft in her ear and it sent chills down her spine, "but I'd rather not think about that."

Amy nodded and looked up at him. Already, she felt so safe in his arms, "Maybe we can work our way up to that— recreating our first time together."

He hummed and his hands ran up and down her back, "I'd love that, but we will go our own pace. There's no reason to rush."

Amy nodded and plate with the hair at the back of his head. It was velvet soft, like a kitten's fur. "You said you stopped last time because I was nervous. Thank you for that."

"Even though it caused this fight between us?"

"You were right though," Amy hugged him tighter, "I was nervous; I wasn't ready then."

"Well there's no pressure, I assure you."

"At least we can do this in the meantime," she murmured before she stole another kiss from him. He hummed into it and pressed his lips against hers. It was chaste, but it still caused butterflies to flutter around within her stomach.

This time, Sheldon pulled away, "I'm not sure of the decorum is here but… I'd really like to make you my girlfriend."

Amy beamed, "Really?"

"Yes," he frowned then, "though perhaps that wasn't the best way to say it. I should phrase it as a question."

"Oh?"

Sheldon's tongue darted out for a second to wet his lips before be asked, "Amy, will you—"

"Yes," she interrupted him by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a quick kiss.

She pulled away and Sheldon smiled as he asked, "So as my girlfriend, shall we continue our Thursday date nights?"

"Of course," Amy caressed his cheek. While he was shaven, she could detect the slightest prickle against her skin, "I would love that. We already planned on my apartment this week so I could cook for you."

"I'm looking forward to having my girlfriend cook for me," he expressed with excitement.

Amy giggled, but she frowned as soon as she thought about the events of the past 48 hours, "Again, I'm really sorry for what I—"

"Don't be. There's no need to apologize anymore," Sheldon reassured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy felt herself relax. She quickly glanced at the clock across the living room. It was still early, and since she had barely eaten yesterday, her stomach felt far too empty, "you know, it's still early in the morning, would you like to go get breakfast?"

"I'd love to."

"Well then," Amy offered her hand to him, "shall we?"

Hand-in-hand, they went to the door, but as soon as Sheldon opened the door, he saw Penny and Leonard backing away from the door in a panic.

"Oh! Sheldon," Leonard chuckled, "good morning. I was just coming home…"

Sheldon didn't fall for it and glared at them.

"Really? Snooping?" Sheldon scolded, "very mature."

Penny defended, "We can't help it! We've been hoping you two would get together for weeks now and it finally happened!"

"So are you two official now? Or is Sheldon going to keep sulking for a while?"

"Oh please, I wasn't sulking."

"You keep telling yourself that, Buddy," Leonard then turned to Amy, "he was a wreck."

Amy smirked, Sheldon blushed.

"But is it?" Penny meddled, "are you two dating?"

"I believe so," Sheldon couldn't hide the smile on his face as he answered, but he quickly gave Penny a warning glance, "so I expect you both to stop this snooping business!"

"Oh sweetie," Penny shook her head with a grin, "that ship has sailed. I've invested in this relationship for three months now; I need all the details."

Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand and he ran his thumb across her soft skin, "We're actually about to go to breakfast, would you like to join us?"

"Oh god yes! I'm starving!"

"Why didn't you eat instead of spying on Amy and me?" Sheldon asked.

Penny then gestured to the open door between them, "I was clearly too busy spying on you two to think about food."

Grasping at his own girlfriend's hand, Leonard smiled at his best friend and said, "Going on a double date with Sheldon and his girlfriend… how times have changed."

"Watch it, Leonard," Sheldon warned, though his voice sounds far too light to be a serious threat.

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued support of this story! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Update coming Thursday!_


	12. Drunk and Naughty Vixen

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This chapter gets super dirty, so be warned! I hope you guys enjoy! This is also more of a filler chapter to soothe your Shamy hearts after the angst!_

 _And three cheers for my bestie/co-author! She has the patience of a saint since this chapter took me nearly 2 weeks to finish!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _Drunk and Naughty Vixen_**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out somewhere tomorrow?" Sheldon inquired, "I don't want you to think of me as some cheapskate."

They were eating lunch in Sheldon's office; a common occurrence and something that Sheldon looked forward to. Slowly, he was getting adjusted to having Amy as his girlfriend and while they had their scheduled lunch and date night, it wasn't enough. He always felt like he needed more, desired to give her more as if what he had given her wasn't enough. He was nervous about messing up, he had lost her once and he'd be damned if he were going to lose her again.

Amy shook her head as she took a bite of her food, "Not at all, I've been looking forward to cooking for you. Are you nervous about coming to my apartment?"

"No, I'm excited," he beamed at her and sipped some of his bottled water, "but that might stem from me being excited about our date in general."

"I'm excited, too."

"I'm glad," Sheldon then looked at the clock that hung on his wall and frowned, "I have a meeting in ten minutes with Doctor Siebert… would you like to have lunch tomorrow as well?"

Amy nodded and swallowed the bite that she had been chewing, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Excellent," Sheldon stood and led her to the door, "I'll text you once I get home."

"Okay, I'd like that." There were a few moments of silence as both weren't wanting to be the one that ended their time together. Their romance had blossomed in recent days and they couldn't get enough of each other. They texted and called regularly, but even then she still missed him. She always craved more time with him. Penny had called this a 'honeymoon effect' and said that it would disappear in time. Amy, however, hoped it would only intensify, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sheldon returned with a sheepish smile before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Kissing her always gave him a jolt of electricity that would give him enough energy to last the rest of the day. When he pulled away he lifted a hand and squeezed her bicep, "I'll let you go, the unsolved mysteries of the brain won't find themselves."

Amy giggled and Sheldon felt as if he were floating on air, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sheldon."

"I look forward to it, Doctor Fowler."

* * *

As soon as the clock struck 7, she stopped her dish-washing once she heard Sheldon's signature knock upon her door. She had been looking forward to this night for days now and she planned for everything to go right. While she didn't expect anything intimate, Bernadette and Penny had convinced her to wear a sexy matching bra and panty set. Bright red with lace. She doubted Sheldon would see it, but simply wearing it beneath her dress had given her more confidence and she felt as sexy as a Victoria's Secret model.

Placing her dish towel down, she smoothed her dress and apron down and rushed to the door. When she opened it, she was happily surprised to see that Sheldon had brought flowers with him.

"Hi Sheldon," Amy didn't bother trying to tone down her smile. The sight of him with a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers and lilies was too much for her to handle.

"Hello," Sheldon greeted as he walked into the apartment with a bashful grin, "I brought you these."

"They're lovely," she took them from his hand and took in their subtle scent, "thank you."

"You're very welcome." He took a deep breath and took in the scent of the meal Amy was cooking, "something smells delicious."

"I certainly hope so," Amy walked back over to the kitchen as Sheldon dropped his messenger bag and looked around her apartment. It was smaller than his, but it was beautifully decorated with muted blues and yellows. His eyes skimmed over her apartment to take in her several textbooks, novels, and science equipment.

"So this is where my girlfriend lives," Sheldon said as he looked down at the coffee table and picked up a copy of _Neuron_ Magazine and flipped through it.

"It is," Amy answered as she stirred the sauce that she had left to simmer, "if you want to sit down and relax you can, dinner's almost done."

Instead of taking her offer to sit, he walked over to the kitchen and stood behind her. His presence there caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She felt him lean over slightly to look at what she was cooking. It was a tomato based sauce and he felt his mouth water as he took in the scent of garlic and herbs, "what are you making?"

"Well, I remember you saying how you loved spaghetti with chopped hot dogs in it," Amy grinned and she turned to look at him from behind her and saw Sheldon's eyes light up.

"You didn't!"

"I did," Amy smirked as she walked away from the stove to remove her apron. She set it on her breakfast bar and went to her fridge, "would you like anything to drink? I bought some wine, but I know you usually don't drink alcoholic beverages."

Sheldon tilted his head. Even when he had given her wine in the past, Amy herself would only have a sip or two, "What kind of wine?"

"Port," she answered as she took the bottle out of the fridge. Unlike Penny, Amy wasn't a fan of dry wines and had done her research in finding a sweeter red. Port, while usually a dessert wine, was the only red wine Amy found sweet enough to drink.

"I suppose I'll have a glass," he shrugged, "what could it hurt?"

Smiling as she did so, Amy poured him a glass and handed it to him. He tipped the glass back slightly to taste it. It was sweet, but still had a hint of bitterness and burn. It wasn't bad, however, and he took another sip. Amy went back to the stove to look at the meal she had prepared and nodded her approval.

"Dinner's ready when you are," Amy called and Sheldon's mouth began to water at the thought of eating his favorite childhood meal, "I'll serve you."

"Oh, goodie!" Sheldon exclaimed as he went to the dining table to sit down. Once their plates were full, she walked over and set his plate down in front of him before sitting down across from him.

As soon as he took his first bite of the meal, he nearly melted in his seat, "Amy, this is delicious!"

"Really?" Amy smiled.

He nodded and spun more pasta around his fork, "I haven't had a meal this good in years. You put my mother's recipe to shame."

Amy grinned and as she lifted her fork up to her mouth, she declared, "Well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

He took another bite and took the time to chew before answering, "No… not this man."

"Oh?"

"The way to my heart is a keen mind," he smiled at her and took a sip at his wine, "You already have my heart because of your intelligence, the meal is just a bonus."

"Sheldon," Amy blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I mean it," Sheldon took a sip of his wine. He was starting to enjoy the taste on his lips and he smiled, "and I never lie. You know that."

"I do," Amy smiled and took her bite of pasta.

They quickly fell into a comfortable conversation, laughing and talking as they ate and drank. There was rarely a quiet moment between them, but when there was, they only smiled and looked into each other's eyes where another conversation would take place. Soon, their meals had been finished, but they continued for another hour, then two. Glass after glass, the bottle of Port went dry in no time and both of them were beginning to feel its dangerous effects.

"Darn," Sheldon pouted as he lifted the now empty bottle of wine and shook it slightly to try and see if there was a salvageable drop, "I was hoping there would be more."

"I have another bottle. P… Penny told me to always buy two," Amy said with a slight slur. Her alcohol tolerance was better than Sheldon's, but she was nearly as drunk as he was after the first bottle had been drunk.

"Wonderful," he chuckled while watching Amy retrieve the second bottle of wine. Her balance was beginning to falter, but she managed to go to the kitchen and back with a full bottle without incident, "but why two?"

"I dunno," Amy answered as she opened the bottle with the opener with a grunt.

* * *

"Oh, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon hummed as he pressed a hand against his full stomach, "I am so impressed with this meal. Prepare to have me request your cooking more frequently."

"You can request anything from me anytime, Doctor Coo-ooper," Amy teased before falling back into a state of giggles. They had been talking for two hours now and have already finished another bottle of wine. Sheldon and Amy were now completely drunk. Their intellectual conversations dissolved into stories and jokes that would leave them laughing and red-faced. Sometime between their talks, they had moved to the couch, sitting side by side with their knees touching. The last time they were this drunk was… Sheldon grinned at the thought.

Sheldon licked his lips and his voice turned very serious, though it was hard to sound completely serious with a slur mixed in with his Texan accent, "Anything?"

"Anything," Amy repeated in a whisper.

"Well then, li'l lady," he leaned in close until he could smell the wine on her lips, "I'd like to kiss you now… if you consent."

"You're my boyfriend," Amy said with a wide smile, "of course I consent, silly."

"Then come 'ere, you," Sheldon ordered playfully and with a giggle, Amy climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. In this position, Amy was only slightly taller than him. The weight of her body, the heat of it made Sheldon shiver with desire.

They fell into each other, their lips melding together as if it were as instinctual as breathing. Their tongues ground against one another to try and their hands roamed freely. Amy admired the hidden muscles of his back while Sheldon's hands immediately toyed with Amy's hips and rear end.

When he needed to breathe, he pulled away real quick before focusing his attention on her neck. He nipped and sucked at her delicate skin as he serenaded him with her soft pants and shy moans.

"Mmm," his tongue on her neck— right below her ear— was her downfall, "take me to bed, Sheldon…"

He pulled his lips away from her neck, "Are you sure?"

"100 percent," Amy answered. Her speech had suddenly lost its slur and Sheldon nodded. Amy slowly got off of him and stood up to allow him to leave the couch. Now standing, Sheldon grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom.

Once they were there and the lights were on, they resumed their frantic kissing. "Do you want me as badly as I want you right now?" Amy asked through their kisses as Sheldon hastily pushed off her cardigan to fumble with the zipper on the back of her dress.

His voice came out like a growl, "You have no idea."

The zipper on her dress drew down with ease and Sheldon pushed the dress off her shoulders and it pooled around her ankles as it fell down her body. He sucked in a breath and took in the red of her undergarments. It contrasted with her skin perfectly and he couldn't resist the urge to touch her.

"Dear Lord, you're beautiful," Sheldon whispered as he slowly laid her down on the bed. His hand reached up to cup her breast and Amy moaned in response. His touch was like fire.

"I've been thinking about doing this for weeks," she gasped and arched her back as Sheldon began to use both of his hands to toy with her breasts, "Oh God Sheldon…"

"Your breasts are amazing," he whispered as his hands moved beneath her to unclasp her bra. While he had never unhooked one before (Amy had done it their first time,) he managed to do it fairly quickly and soon she was bare from the waist up. Without a second thought, he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bud to harden it. Her skin tasted sweet, like chocolate and he couldn't help but groan in delight against her skin.

As he sucked, he felt Amy tug at his shirt and Sheldon pulled away in order to unbutton his dress shirt and remove it, leaving him only in a white t-shirt and his pants. It still amazed Amy how fit Sheldon looked. His biceps tense as he leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed, Sheldon heard the zipper of his pants being drawn down and suddenly…

"Oh, Amy…" Her hand was on him, wrapped around his erection from inside his briefs.

Then, something felt wrong… it wasn't nervousness like it had been previously, but Sheldon could feel something holding him back. One hand was on her breast while one was dangerously close to the waistband of her panties. As much as he wanted to, as hard and ready as he was, he couldn't. Not because he was scared, but because Amy deserved better this time. He deserved better this time.

"Amy… Amy," Sheldon forced himself to sit up while her hand was toying with him. They couldn't do it. Not like this; not again, "Amy, wait…"

"Oh nooo," Amy pouted, but stopped her hand's movement, "are we stopping again?"

He nodded, but to prevent any misunderstanding like last time, he cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "I want to remember this; I want to remember every second of it. I don't want this to be like our first time where I only get bits and pieces of information," he paused to gauge Amy's reaction, "do you understand? When it comes to coitus, I need us to be sober."

"I do," her lips spread into a soft smile, "and I love you for it."

"And I love you," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His erection was to the point of throbbing, and while he desperately wanted to relieve himself of the pain, he'd hold out, even if it was just by a day or two. Amy's arms wrapped around Sheldon in a tight hug and when she pulled away, she gave him a sly grin.

"We don't have to have sex, but we could try something else" Amy bit her lip and looked down at his erection. It was too difficult to ignore the evidence of his desire for her, "something I'm sure you will remember."

His interest was piqued, "What's that?"

Grinning she sat up and kissed him as she murmured, "Just lie down, I'll take care of you."

"Alright," Sheldon obliged her and rolls off of her to lie down beside her. She moved between his legs and she licked her lips. He certainly was a sight to behold; tall, lean yet muscular and soft.

"If you don't like anything I'm about to do, don't be afraid to tell me to stop," Amy assured and Sheldon nodded. Her hands went to his pants and she hooked her thumb into the waistband before pulling them down to his knees as well as his underwear. Her hand reached out to grasp his member and Sheldon sucked in a breath at her touch.

"If it feels as good as your hand, there'll be no issue," he whispered deeply as his eyes fell shut. Her hand stroked his length and she licked her lips as she leaned in. She could smell the scent of his arousal and that alone made her shiver. Perhaps, he tasted as good as he smelled...

"Oh dear Lord…" Sheldon gasped as Amy ran her tongue along his length, "y— you don't have to do th—"

"But I want to," she countered, her voice came out as a lustful growl before she took his member into her mouth again. The skin around him was like silk around the rock hard flesh. Her tongue swirled around the head of him and Sheldon watched as she slowly began to bob her head up and down along his shaft.

"Mmmm," Sheldon tilted his head back and closed his eyes to savor the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him. It felt so sinful to take delight in such a naughty thing, but he did— shamelessly so.

He felt her speed up and deepened her motions. Her tongue skillfully teased his swollen glans as her hand stroked where her mouth couldn't reach and he could feel himself creeping closer to his zenith. His breath came out as short and labored pants, his fingers curled and clawed at the blankets with each bob of her mouth and every flick of her tongue.

"Yes… O-Oh Amy," Sheldon tried his best to hold back, to make himself last as long as possible, but to no avail. He felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach and he knew that he only had a second to warn Amy, "A— Amy… Oh good God, I can't hold back!"

His orgasm came in a rush. It was powerful and left him shaken. His tossed his head back and howled Amy's name as his body convulsed to the point of oversensitivity. When his climax had finally dwindled and the stars disappeared from his vision, he opened his eyes to see Amy in front of him. Her cheeks were as flushed as his own cheeks felt.

"So?" Amy licked her lips before she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Wow…"

Amy smirked, "Hopefully that has some good connotation."

He nodded, "That was… that was amazing."

"I'm glad you thought so."

"Actually, maybe 'amazing' isn't even a sufficient word to describe how you just made me feel…" he muttered to her. She was a vixen, a sly and powerful queen of her domain. A queen he would happily bow down to if she were to do _that_ again.

"I'm glad," Amy yawned as she said it and rolled over to her side of the bed and nestled against his side, "I was hoping you'd feel that way."

Amy closed her eyes and felt Sheldon shifted so that he was facing her. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he whispered, "You're making it extremely difficult to wait until we're sober, you naughty vixen…"

"Trust me, I know." Amy uttered, she was already losing the fight against sleep, "But you wanting to wait has only made me love you more."

"I can return the favor if you wish." Sheldon offered as he licked his lips. His eyes shifted downward and his fingers moved to play with the waistband of her panties. His mouth watered at the thought

Amy shook her head. While she would love for Sheldon to reciprocate, she could barely keep her eyes open and feared that she'd fall asleep during his ministrations if she said yes. "We can talk about it tomorrow; I'm perfectly content right here like this."

* * *

Sheldon woke up to the loud, painful buzz of Amy's alarm. He growled and turned towards the offending noise to shut it off. It took a few tries to find the snooze button, but he was successful in quieting it. The familiar pain of a hangover made him bury his face into the pillow and suppress a pained whimper. He could smell the delightful scent of Amy's perfume and immediately relaxed as vivid memories of last night came back to him.

He hadn't forgotten her, what she had done so selflessly. It was sexy and naughty and… God, he wanted her to do that again. He lifted his head up and winced as his head protested his slight movement. He focused his gaze on her and smiled. She was there, actually there. The blanket had shifted in her sleep to expose her small, pert breasts. Reaching over, he laid a hand on her stomach and caressed her in small circles.

"Amy," he whispered in her ear to rouse her, "wake up."

"No…"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Come on, Doctor Fowler. Science doesn't wait for those that sleep in."

He watched as her chest rose before quickly falling as she sighed. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal her green, bloodshot eyes.

"You're still here this time," Sheldon joked playfully.

"I should hope so," Amy replied with a soft grumble, "this _is_ my apartment, after all."

He chuckled his signature breathy laugh before wincing sharply as the metaphorical nail dug deeper into his precious brain.

"Oh, Lord… this is torture," Sheldon hissed and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead in a feeble attempt to soothe his headache, "We'll be late for work and I don't even have a change of clothes."

"I could always drive you back to your apartment." Amy offered as she slowly turned on her side. Her breasts pressed together in that position and Sheldon didn't bother hiding his admiring stare of her cleavage.

"True…"

She then clicked her tongue and gave him an innocent look as she suggested, "Or… we could skip work today…"

"Skip work?! As in play hooky?!" Sheldon gasped and stared at his girlfriend as if she had grown another head, "Amy Farrah Fowler… is there a rebel side of you that I didn't know about it?"

"Think about it. We're both hungover," Amy explained as she shifted again and winced as a result. The slightest movement made her head throb and she felt nauseous at the sheer thought of standing up, "and in no position to go to work anyhow…"

Sheldon nodded his agreement as he draped an arm over his eyes.

"We could get something to eat— preferably something horrible for us like Taco Bell or In N Out— and afterward I can take you home so you can take a long, hot shower and let your body recover."

"But I don't skip work…" Sheldon was having an internal debate and Amy smiled. It was hard to be annoyed with him when he was that adorable… and when she was madly in love with the guy.

"But you _could,"_ Amy enticed, "that's my point."

He let out a soft hum as he tried his best to think of a reason why he absolutely had to be into work that morning. He had a stack of papers in his office that needed to be read over and revised, but as long as his vision remained blurry from the after effects of the wine, reading would be impossible. "Alright," he sighed as if he had no choice, but if it meant spending more time with Amy, he didn't mind, "I can't refute your point. We are in no condition to tackle the mysteries of the scientific world today."

Amy nodded, "Let me take a quick shower and then I'll drive you home."

"Or…" Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. They were still in the state they were the night before; Sheldon nude from the waist down, while Amy was naked from the waist up. The feeling of his body against her made her tense up slightly, but she quickly relaxed under his warm body and familiar scent.

Amy turned her head to look at him and coaxed, "What?"

"I mean, why waste time? If you grab a change of clothes with you, we could shower together. At my apartment."

"That's quite a big step for us," Amy blushed but couldn't hide her smile.

"If you're not comfortable, we don't—"

"I am, trust me," Amy reassured and Sheldon lifted his hand away from her so she could get out of bed.

"Good." Sheldon beamed at her and as she (cautiously) left the bed, Sheldon couldn't stop himself from staring a little too long at her posterior. He once thought his appreciation for a woman's posterior to be evolutionary; it made sense when selecting a mate that you find one that has child-bearing hips… but Amy's? He was thinking about more than just their evolutionary purpose…

* * *

After taking their time to get dressed and eat, Sheldon and Amy finally arrived at Sheldon's apartment. With Leonard being at work, it was completely empty much to Sheldon's relief. He quickly glanced at his phone to see if Leonard had perhaps messaged him, but found that he didn't.

"Well," Amy smiled as she clutched her tote close to her, "shall we?"

"We shall," taking her hand, Sheldon led her into the bathroom. He let go of her hand and grabbed two large towels from a small cabinet that was in the corner of the room and set them on the bathroom counter.

Silently, they undressed with their eyes securely on one another. They had been naked before in front of each other, but they were both shy about being naked without any darkness or alcohol. They had done so much more than showering in the past, but bathing seemed far more intimate than sex, it seemed. Once Sheldon pulled his socks off, he went to the bath and turned the water on for the shower. When he was pleased with the temperature, he opened the curtain and let Amy in first.

"So, this is what it's like showering with a significant other," Sheldon quipped as he hopped into the shower after her. She was directly beneath the stream of water with a large smile on her face. As she enjoyed the steaming water, Sheldon's eyes scanned her body. She was so beautiful and while he was far too tired and in pain to truly act out his desires, his body reacted immediately.

"It is," Amy replied as she turned to face him, "I must say, I could get used to the sight of you naked in front of me." She teased as she looked at his semi-erect penis.

Sheldon blushed, "The feeling is mutual, " he reached over to grab a washcloth and his body wash. He squirted some onto the cloth and lathered it up. While he wasn't in the mood for anything sexual, he still couldn't help but want to touch and explore her body, "may I wash you, Doctor Fowler?"

Amy beamed and looked down, smiling as she answered, "You may."

They switched places in the shower so that Sheldon was directly under the stream of water. As if he were in the presence of a fragile statue, he rested one hand on her waist while his other hand ran the soapy cloth over her body starting at her collarbone before working his way down her body. When he got to her breasts, is touch softened and he watched as her nipples reacted and hardened. Lower still, he worked on her stomach and took his time going over the curves of her waist and hips.

He then cautiously dipped his hand between her legs to wash her there. He watched her gasp and moan at his soft caress until he pulled away and commended his work.

"Turn around," she complied and he gently continued washing her, but not without stealing a squeeze or two of Amy's buttocks. Once he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his girlfriend, he secured both hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper, "There. Perfect."

Amy turned her head and smiled. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red; he couldn't tell if they were flushed from what he said, or the steam. He then guided her to stand beneath the shower head to rinse off the soap from her body.

Once rinsed, Amy grabbed the cloth from his hand and poured some more of his shower gel onto it and commanded, "Your turn, Doctor Cooper."

Much like he had done, Amy took the time to admire and explore his body. Like she noted last night, he was muscular yet soft, lean yet powerful. Her hands squeezed at his firm biceps and she couldn't help but feel giddy at the muscle there. Washing his chest, she let her fingers run through his sparse chest hair. He was a gorgeous man and Amy wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have a man who was seemingly the entire package.

Her hand traveled further down and she, like he had done, took great care when washing him. He let out a soft groan and Amy felt him throb and harden further in her hand. Her eyes left his erection to look at his eyes in question.

"Do you want to?"

He shook his head but smiled, "Not now, I'm far too relaxed. I just like your touch."

"I'm glad," she smiled and pulled the cloth away so he could turn around. His back was… Amy shivered at how defined it was as she ran the cloth up nod down his skin. Her eyes mapped out and memorized every freckle and mole on his pale skin. With a smile, she hugged him front behind and kissed him between his shoulder blades, as that was the only place she could reach, "your body wash smells so good."

Sheldon smirked, "It's Old Spice Denali if you're wanting to buy some of your own. I think I love the smell on you better than on me."

"I might just have to buy some, then," Amy grinned as she eyed him up and down.

After rinsing each other, Sheldon jumped out of the shower so he could grab Amy's towel for her. He handed it to her before wrapping his own towel around his waist. They weren't completely clean, their hair was bound to need a nice shampooing later and they had ignored their legs, but it was enough.

Wrapped in towels, they walked in Sheldon's bedroom and as they began getting dressed, Sheldon's phone began to vibrate with an incoming call. "Oh," Sheldon picked up his phone once he saw who was calling, "It's Leonard…" he answered,

"Hello?"

"Sheldon?" Leonard's voice sounded concerned, "Is everything okay? You aren't at work, I assumed Amy would take you."

"Everything is fine," he turned to look at Amy and smiled, "Amy and I decided to take the day off after our night of heavy drinking."

Sheldon could practically hear Leonard smiling on the other end of the line, "Oh really… is Amy with you?"

"Yes, we just got out of the shower actually."

He heard Howard in the background shouting, "We?!"

"Hush," Leonard muttered before he cleared his throat, "Okay, buddy. Take some Tylenol for that hangover. Enjoy your day off, okay?"

Sheldon nodded and he watching Amy, only in a pair of clean panties, bending over to put on her denim skirt. That woman and her posterior would be the death of him, "I will, Leonard."

* * *

 _Thank you for your continued support of this story! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Next update will be Monday!_


	13. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_Author's Note: Not much to add here... but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it, I hope!_

 _Thank you to my beta, bestie and co-author, DrummerGirl66_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _Actions Speak Louder Than Words_**

* * *

It started as a moan, a breath, a gasp. Then the images came. Visions of her beneath him, of her eyes staring back into his. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her face of ecstasy. By the third week, he began to get restless. If the memories of Amy weren't enough, he began to feel the sensations that he had experienced that night. Her warmth around him, the tingle of her kisses, the sting of her nails in his skin. He was beginning to lose sleep…

" _Sheldon," her voice was venom in his ear that caused his brain to turn into a melted puddle. Her body, wrapped around him made him lose all touch with reality. As he sank deeper and deeper into her, as her muscles squeezed him, he believed he was in heaven. It couldn't feel this good, the alcohol had to have intensified the pleasure he was feeling._

 _Once he was nestled deep inside of her, he stilled. There was still a portion out of her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Lifting his head up to meet her gaze, he frowned, "Are you okay? I've heard that losing one's virginity could be…" he gulped, "unpleasant for women…"_

 _She took a deep breath and nodded. Her arms lifted up and she wrapped them around his torso in a gentle embrace, "I'm okay, I promise," he nodded and kissed her._

" _If you want me to pull out—"_

" _No," Amy smiled to reassure him, "I want this, I want you."_

 _Sheldon smiled, which seemed natural to do around her despite only knowing her for a few hours at best, "and I want you."_

" _Then take me," she urged, she tilted her hips upwards and Sheldon groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck as the last of him slipped inside of her with ease. They were flush with each other, their sweat-slicked skin stuck like glue._

 _Instinct took over, he held her close and slowly began to pump in and out of her to not cause her any more discomfort. Her pants and soft moans came out in sync with each thrust he made. She was liquid heat, molten lava and he was already far too close to falling over the precipice and setting himself ablaze. She whispered to him for more and he felt one foot go over the ledge, bringing him closer to ecstasy._

" _Amy," he growled and lifted his head to look at her face once again. It was once contorted in pain but was now relaxed in pleasure. Her jaw went slack and she tilted her head back to let out a beautiful moan that shook him to his core, "I'm not going to last long… You feel too exquisite…"_

" _Faster," Amy coaxed, "please."_

 _He obliged and soon, he fell prey to her pleasure, her heat. She was his death, his life-giver, in those minutes they united. Faster and faster he went until their skin smacked together with each push into her. As he came, suddenly without warning, he growled in her name into her ear. His heart flatlined before spiking once again…_

It happened again that night. Sitting up, panting and out of breath, Sheldon scanned his room and lifted a hand to his forehead. He was covered in sweat and his hairline was damp. Judging by the dim light coming through his bedroom window, it was early; far too early to be awake and looking at his phone confirmed such. It was only five in the morning.

He sighed and kicked the blankets off of himself. He sat up and turned on his table lamp to gaze down at his erection between his thighs. There was always the option of masturbation; he had already done so three times this week and it was only Monday. There was once a time where he could go weeks, sometimes more than a month without touching himself and now? He was out of control and he had no idea how to handle it.

He attempted to use Kolinahr to calm himself, but it even failed him. All it did was frustrate him. Standing up and concealing his erection to hold it against his stomach with the waistband of his pants, he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. It might not aid him in getting rid of his desires, but it would hopefully relax him enough to sleep for the rest of the night.

As he placed the tea kettle on the stove top, he leaned back against the kitchen island and massaged the bridge of his nose. It was useless. His alarm would be going off in a couple of hours anyway and there would be no way that he's fall back asleep and wake up refreshed. He'd wake up feeling worse than he already did.

Just as his water began to bubble in the kettle, he heard Leonard shuffle into the kitchen. His eyes were barely open and his mouth was open wide in a long, drawn out yawn.

"Hey buddy," he whispered. His voice was raspy from sleep, "why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Getting some water," Leonard answered as he reached up to the cabinet to grab a glass. He turned the faucet on and filled the glass and drank the entirety of the glass in one go. He noticed the sound of simmering water in the tea kettle and asked, "why are you making tea?"

"Because I'm upset," he huffed, "well, not upset, I guess. But I'm troubled."

"What's wrong?"

"Amy," Sheldon answered as the tea kettle began to whistle. He removed it from the stove and poured the scalding water into his yellow mug, "I feel like a teenager who can't control his hormones."

"How?"

"I remember. Everything," he blew on his tea and took in the soft scent of chamomile, "Every single detail of the night Amy and I had tonight. It's overwhelming me and flooding my brain. I can't stop thinking about it during the day, and I dream about it at night. What's wrong with me, Leonard?"

"I think you just want to be intimate with your girlfriend." Leonard shrugged, "That's normal."

"I don't want to pressure or smother her."

"I can assure you that won't be the case," Leonard pointed, "Amy loves you and loves being with you. Everyone can see that."

"She's all I think about," he sipped at his tea.

"That's love," Leonard smiled, "it's all-consuming."

Sheldon nodded, "She's so remarkable. She makes me feel happier than I've ever been… I just wish I could see her more than I do now."

"Enjoy it, Sheldon," Leonard stood up from his leaning position against the kitchen counter and patted his best friend on his back, "don't fight it. If you want to see her, then see her. If you want to be intimate with her, then do it. Just be with her; there doesn't need to be a set day."

"I suppose," Sheldon frowned, "do you think she'd oppose an impromptu date night?"

"I don't think she would," Leonard smiled, "I'm going to go back to bed. Don't worry too much, okay?"

Sheldon sipped at his tea, "Okay, Leonard."

When Leonard was out of sight, he scoffed into his tea. Not worrying about it was much easier said than done, especially when it came to Sheldon. He had never experienced such a hot fire in his blood before, he had never had his work suffer because his mind couldn't get out of the gutter. It used to be simple when they first began dating. A few jerks of his hand and he'd be able to regain cognizance.

Now, he was insatiable.

He took another sip of tea and walked to the living room to sit down. He had already figured that there was not enough time to get any more sleep, so instead, he read from his Kindle app on his phone until the sun rose further and illuminated the apartment.

* * *

As soon as he found time to, Sheldon rushed over to Amy's lab and found himself in awe at her, as he always seemed to be. Her door was wide open, as were the windows in her lab. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and her lab coat was buttoned over her typical wool clothing.

Suddenly, he felt nervous. Sheldon was always so used to keeping schedules for everything. Meals, hobbies, work, even his ablutions but Amy… she was chaos in human form. She made him want to climb out of the path he had built for years in the dirt. With her, the urge to break rules seemed a worthy risk. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her more often; if time allowed, he'd see her every second of every day… but old habits were hard to break. It was hard, nearly impossible, to be spontaneous after thirty years.

He lifted his hand and gently rapped on her open door, "Doctor Fowler," Sheldon smiled, "good morning."

So focused on her work, Amy jumped at the sound of his voice. When she turned to face him, a smile spread on her face and she spun her chair towards him, "Sheldon, hi. I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry," Sheldon frowned, "did I come at an inappropriate time?"

"Not at all, I'm happy to see you," Amy assured as she stood from her chair and walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft peck on his chin and he smiled out of reflex, "Is everything okay?"

"I am," he paused and licked his lips. It seemed like a such a big step, and yet it shouldn't be. He shouldn't have to be as nervous as he felt, "I know tonight isn't our scheduled date night," he took a deep breath, but I've been missing you a lot lately. I understand if you think I've been smothering you a lot, so feel free to say no."

"You're not smothering me at all," Amy told him, "I've been missing you too."

"Really?" Sheldon flustered.

She nodded, "So what do you want to ask me?"

"If you would like to come over tonight?" Sheldon blushed as he asked it, but his voice couldn't hide his apprehension as well as his expression could. Luckily, he had mastered his poker face when it came to his 'hippy-dippy' emotions.

Her eyes lit up and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she answered, "I would love that."

"Wonderful," the pressure lifted from his chest, "if you'd like, we could make it a sleepover… if you want, that is." He added in a rush.

"A sleepover?" Amy smirked as she remembered what happened last time they had a sleepover, "No wine tonight, I hope."

"Oh of course not. We can't miss work again," Sheldon smiled and whispered, "plus, I'd like to enjoy my girlfriend whilst sober."

"Enjoy me?" Amy's eyebrows raised.

"Well," Sheldon stammered as he suddenly caught the dirtier meaning of his words. Though… it wasn't inaccurate, "your company… I mean…"

"I'd like that," Amy looked up at him and found herself admiring his lips and she watched his tongue glide across his lower lip to moisten it. "Besides, I enjoyed sleeping next to you last time."

"I did as well," Sheldon blushed as he remembered what had happened. Her mouth on him, her tongue gliding over him… "I actually haven't slept well recently. Not since I slept beside you."

He purposely didn't mention his heightened sexual desire for her.

Amy blushed and draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed herself against him as she said, "I have that effect on you?"

"That, and more." Sheldon smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Her lips always tasted so good, like salt, chocolate, and fruit. Sweet, salty and sometimes tart, "So tonight? At eight?"

"Tonight," Amy confirmed with one last peck on his lips, "at eight."

* * *

Despite the beautiful weather earlier in the morning, it had suddenly turned dark and gloomy as she drove to Sheldon's apartment. There was rain in the forecast, but with it being California, she only took it with a grain of salt. But as she backed into her parallel parking spot, raindrops began to pitter and patter on her windshield in a soft choir before erupting in a powerful downpour.

"Damn it…" She grumbled to herself as she pulled the key from the ignition. She had just showered and knew that the humidity in the air would ruin her just flat-ironed hair and turn it frizzy. For her hair's sake, she hastily grabbed her overnight bag and began to run as fast as she could in her orthotics to prevent herself from being soaked.

When she was inside, she climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. Something was going to happen tonight. She just knew it. In the short time she had known Sheldon, she knew that he rarely deviated from his schedule. Besides that, she could see it in his eyes and his face. He was flushed and jumpy and his touch held a secret hidden desire for more. It was as if he were a wild animal in rut. Not that she minded, she had been experiencing the same intense desire and lust for him… but thinking that tonight might just be the night… It still sent chills down her spine.

"Right on time, Doctor Fowler," he said as he answered the door. Amy stood before him, smiling and glowing with an overnight bag draped over her shoulder. Her hair was damp from the rain and he could smell her freshly washed skin. Peaches and Lavender. A strange, but wonderful mixture.

"Doctor Cooper," she walked in and Sheldon closed the door behind her, "Thank you for having me over."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sheldon licked his lips.

Amy beamed at him and Sheldon took her large bag from her to set it beside the couch. She looked around the apartment and turned towards him to ask, "Where's Leonard?"

"With Penny," Sheldon answered and Amy nodded in reply. She had told Penny that she was spending the night over at Sheldon's, and it wouldn't have surprised her if her conniving blonde friend had coaxed her boyfriend to stay with her for the night.

"I see," Amy clicked her tongue. The silence was common between them, but it was evident there was still so much to be said, but neither of them had any idea of how to say it. They had slept together before, twice in fact, but there was a clear 'no drinking' policy this time. With alcohol not being there to ease their minds and loosen their inhibitions, Amy wasn't sure how the night would progress, "What should we do in the meantime? I believe it's far too early to go to bed." Amy questioned to break the silence.

"I have Netflix opened," Sheldon smiled softly, "I noticed Bill Nye has a new show… though he could never replace Professor Proton in my mind."

"I heard about that," Amy began to relax as they began talking, "I heard it's quite informative, though it's not exactly geared towards those with Doctorates. The science shown is primitive, but it at least gives others basic knowledge of the world around them."

"True, but I enjoy science in all formats. As long as it isn't Geology." Sheldon explained, "So shall we?"

"We shall," Amy sat on the center cushion of the couch and waited for her boyfriend to sit beside her in his spot. Together, this time in comfortable silence, they watched _Bill Nye Saves the World_. Amy was right, the science was basic; the majority of the episodes consisted of interviews and weird (albeit, funny and mildly inappropriate) skits. But it was entertaining nonetheless. After their third episode, Sheldon noticed Amy yawning in the periphery of his vision.

"Tired?"

Amy nodded, her mouth still wide as she was in the midst of a powerful yawn. Once her jaw finally relaxed, she answered, "A little."

"Well then," Sheldon grabbed the remote and turned the television off, "we should go to bed."

"I agree," Amy said as another yawn overwhelmed her.

"Come on." Sheldon smiled and stood from the couch to offer her his hand. When she took it, he grabbed her overnight bag in his other hand and led her into his bedroom and turned the lights on. Last time they were in this room together, he nearly lost her again due to a simple misunderstanding. This time, if she was just as ready as he was, they would hopefully finish what they had attempted to that night.

"I apologize, but I wish I knew the protocol for this." Sheldon admitted, "We've slept together in the same bed before, but this time feels… different."

"Maybe because we're sober," Amy explained but it was clear she was just as nervous as he was, "alcohol tends to make the mind more…" she paused to try and find the right word.

"Adventuresome?" Sheldon suggested and Amy nodded with a shy smile.

Sheldon's expression changed to something more serious as he looked towards the end and then back at her, "So how would you like to do this? Would you like to change into your pajamas in the bathroom? Or in here? I could leave and change in the bathroom if that's what you'd prefer."

"Whatever would make you more comfortable," Amy answered and Sheldon's frown deepened.

"But what would make me comfortable is _your_ comfort." Sheldon countered as he searched her eyes.

"I think I'd be comfortable getting dressed with you here," Amy answered, though the statement surprised her a little. They were taking a big step together and yet, it felt so natural to be in various states of undress in front of him. He had seen her naked once before, and mostly naked recently.

Sheldon blinked, "With me? In my room?"

Amy smirked, "You've seen me naked before."

"True, I have," Sheldon gulped and watched as Amy opened up her overnight bag to retrieve her nightgown, "I-I can turn around if you—"

"Would _you_ rather me change elsewhere?" Amy frowned as she asked it. Her hands were on the top button of her cardigan.

"No," Sheldon shook his head, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well don't worry." Amy continued unbuttoning her cardigan to reveal her floral blouse. Her voice had deepened slightly, causing it to have a sexual undertone to it. It made Sheldon's throat run dry, "you're my boyfriend, I'd be offended if you didn't want to see me change."

Sheldon nodded and went to his dresser to retrieve his pajamas for that day of the week. Unlike Amy's fearless attitude about dressing in front of each other, he was oddly nervous. It was such an intimate act to innocently undress in front of each other that he wasn't sure how to react. His first instinct was to turn around and give her privacy, but she did have a point. And, if he read the tone of her voice right, she _wanted_ him to watch. That sultry minx…

He tried his best not to ogle her as she got undressed. Once her cardigan was removed and folded, she did the same with her blouse to expose her modest cream-colored bra. Sheldon loved her body and her form. If he were to make comparisons, she was fuller than Penny, curvier and softer with wider hips and a more subtle waist. Her breasts were small and pert. Watching her remove her bra, her breasts barely gave way to gravity. His tongue swiped across his lower lip as her nipples tightened slightly as they touched the cool air of the apartment.

Amy noticed his distracted stare and smiled, "I'm glad you've taken an interest in my body."

"Oh," Sheldon stammered and quickly removed both his T-shirts in one go, "I apologize for staring."

"Never apologize for that," Amy said with a more than serious tone, "it's nice to feel attractive."

"I don't want you feeling anything less than that." Sheldon started as he pulled his white t-shirt on. He lifted his flannel shirt and debated whether or not to wear it. He decided against it, going for function rather than form.

While Amy reached behind her and unzipped her denim skirt, Sheldon removed his pants while his eyes stayed firmly on her posterior. She was wearing simple cotton panties, but they fit her nicely and accentuated her bottom beautifully.

She quickly put on a knee-length nightgown that concealed her figure. She smoothed down her nightgown and looked at Sheldon with a playful grin as she watched him remove his pants from his ankles and pull on his blue plaid pajama pants. That man could many any color look good, but when he wore blue, the same shade as his eyes, her knees weakened.

Once in bed after brushing their teeth side-by-side, Sheldon on the left and Amy to the right, she turned towards him and smiled, "So you say you haven't been sleeping well?"

"I haven't," he answered as he twisted his body to turn off his table side lamp, "though I feel very relaxed at the moment."

"Same," she turned on her back and sighed. The room smelled of him and she turned her head to take in his scent from the pillow. Dark and silent, they laid there for a moment or two before Sheldon spoke. His voice was unsure and Amy could feel his eyes were on her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" She turned towards him in the darkness.

She felt him sit up and turn on his table side lamp once again to get a better view of her. He had been debating this all day of whether or not to tell her about his recurring visions of them in bed. He had almost chosen not to, but the weight of Amy beside him only heightened the awareness of his longing for her. He had to tell her and hopefully, she remembered, too.

"I remember everything," Amy's brows shot up as he continued, "from our first night together. At first, I only got bits and pieces, and they were fuzzy but now… they're in ultra high definition, it seems; 4K resolution."

A quiet tension filled the room as Amy stared at him with flushed red cheeks. Unfortunately, she wasn't gifted with these dreams and memories of the past. She only remembered a detail or two, which she told him. She found herself feeling envious over it, his memory. She wanted to recall his touch, his kisses, the feeling of him inside of her. She needed to know for her own sanity. She too had been in a sort of bloodlust, waking up in the middle of the night with a fire in her core and wetness between her thighs. However, her dreams were mere fantasies, not memories.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon licked his lips and while they were under the blanket, he could still the slopes of her curves.

She smiled and flushed, "Yes, I want to know Sheldon. I want to remember the night I met my boyfriend, my love." He blushed as she called him that.

"Alright," Sheldon scooted closer to her and reached out to touch her hip beneath the sheets. His touch felt like fire and ice at the same time. "when we got into the room, we undressed each other and—"

Amy cut him off and scooted closer, "Actually, I have a better idea…"

"Hm?" Sheldon tilted his head.

"Show me."

Sheldon's eyebrow shot upward to expose the hidden creases in his forehead that had formed after years of expressive facial movements, "Amy…"

"Please, Sheldon," she leaned even closer still. He could smell the mint of her breath and sensed the hair at the back of his neck stand straight up At her proximity. Her voice was so sultry, so wanton for him and he felt his resolve quickly disintegrating, "show me how you touched me that night. I'm ready."

"As long as you're ready," Sheldon whispered. Their lips were so close to each other that she could feel his breath as he spoke, feel his lips graze against hers.

"I am," she confirmed. "Make love to me, Sheldon."

He didn't reply with words, he let his actions do the talking at first. His lips sought hers out while his fingers danced and squeezed at her plush hips. His tongue darted out to tease her lower lip and coax her to open her mouth. She did and he moaned once his tongue made contact with her own. It was a special kind of drug, a drug solely made for him that caused him to fly higher than the clouds.

"You want me to show you?" Sheldon asked as he pulled his lips away and she nodded.

"Show me everything," Amy whispered, "give me everything you remember. I want every touch, every kiss. I want you, Sheldon."

"You'll have me," Sheldon smiled and gently guided Amy to roll over onto her back, "but first, I need to rid you of this nightgown. You were naked that night, completely exposed in front of me."

He spoke and slowly bunched up the material of her nightgown to expose her creamy complexion. He blushed when he saw her panties, black lace that contrasted with her skin color and further upward to bare her soft stomach. Amy lifted her arms to help him and he licked his lips once her breasts were on display for him.

When it was removed, he tossed the nightgown aside for it to be completely forgotten. Amy let out a soft giggle and Sheldon watched the goose flesh appear on her arms without her wool barrier. Hooking his thumbs into her panties, he drew them down to expose the rest of her body.

"Shall I start?"

"Yes, please!" Amy nodded excitedly and giggled some more, but it soon quieted as he leaned down to hover over her once again.

"When we got into bed, I began kissing you," he whispered before catching her lips once again. Their tongue tangled and teased while Amy's arms wrapped around him as she melted under his touch. His hand found its way into her deep brunette hair while his other hand ran up and down her side as their kiss grew in passion and intensity.

"Sheldon…" Amy hissed as he bit down on her lower lip and pulled. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to his ears. The theme to Star Wars couldn't compare to her moans and gasps.

"I traveled lower," his voice came out as a growl as he kissed his way down the column of her neck and scooted himself down until his mouth met her breasts. He quickly looked up at her face to find her smiling, blushing and completely relaxed with his touch, "And told you that you had the most beautiful breasts before I…" he cut himself off by capturing a nipple into his mouth and teasing the tightening bud with his tongue.

The heat of his mouth caused her to moan and arch her back, "Oh Sheldon…"

He chuckled against her skin and sucked harder on her sensitive nipple. Pulling away, he switched to the other breast. Her moans echoed in his ear and he grinned, biting her gently in the process.

"Oh!" She shivered and Sheldon felt her grip on him tightening. He released her breast and blew on the wet bud to have it tighten further. He loved seeing that most of all, her body's physical reaction to him. The goosebumps, her hardened nipples, her flushed appearance and... He felt his cock throb at the thought.

"I pulled away and my hand…" he kissed a trail down her stomach as his hand traveled down to her pubic mound, "actually…"

Amy frowned, "What?"

"This story is about to take a detour," he growled as he leaned down. His mouth was inches away from her sex and he took in the sweet heady scent, "I still haven't reciprocated what you did for me."

Before she had time to protest, even before she had time to think about protesting, his mouth was on her. His tongue swiped across the delicate folds of her sex and she arched her back as she gasped in both scandal and pleasure. His tongue, unskilled in what he was doing explored her. Her taste was unique and he couldn't find anything else to compare it to. It was good and purely Amy.

He let Amy's moans and pants guide him. He looked up at her and found that she had gone completely slack against the sheets of the bed. Her chest rose and fell without rhythm as pleasure took control of her breathing. He then sought out her clitoris. His tongue swirled and flicked at it as her moans grew louder and more pleading.

"S— Sheldon…" Amy gasped, "I'm so close!"

Closing his lips around her clit, he sucked and that was her ultimate undoing. Her thighs quivered and tightened on either side of his head to keep him in place as her orgasm coursed through her as she howled.

"Oh God!" Her scream echoed through the room and even then, Sheldon didn't let up. He lapped up whatever wetness he could with his tongue and pulled away to give Amy a chance a recover. Still panting and shaking from her climax, she looked up at him as if he were a blessing and he couldn't help but smile. He climbed up her body until they were face to face once again. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his face and kissed him deeply. The taste of her was still on his tongue and he couldn't help but blush. Her tongue hungrily drank from him and he groaned into it. HIs erection was now to the point of being painful and he involuntarily bought a hand beneath him to stroke it through his pants.

When they pulled away, Sheldon smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready for you to show me what happened next…"

"So am I," Sheldon hissed as he squeezed the head of his penis through his pajama shorts, "I don't think I could have waited any longer if I tried."

Amy smirked, "Then hurry up and get naked."

"Impatient little minx," Sheldon teased with a playful wink. He sat back on his heels and lifted his white shirt off of his body before getting off the bed to make quick work of his pajama pants. His erection sprang free from his underwear and he let out a sigh of relief. Climbing back on the bed, he positioned himself between her spread legs and captured her lips in a softer, more reserved kiss.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked. He knew that Amy wanted this and he _definitely_ wanted to make love to her, but he needed to make sure.

"I am," Amy pressed her forehead to his own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Sheldon moaned feeling his swollen head press against her warmth, "please Sheldon, I need you inside of me."

He obligated her and pushed his hips forward. At first, he was worried that he would hurt her but the opposite happened. He watched as Amy's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he head tipped back against the pillow. There, in that position, she looked like a goddess. With hair fanned out on the pillow and her cheeks flushed. Her walls around him were like silk and the farther he slid in, the tighter and more exquisite she became.

"God…" he growled in her ear as he tried to gain control, "you undo me."

"And you put me back together," Amy retorted sweetly, her arms tightened around him, as did her legs. She felt whole with him on top of her, inside of her. He consumed her in the most primal way. It was scary and exhilarating.

That night, they made love with everything that they had for each other. The rain continued to hammer against the window and the sound of thunder and lightning was hidden by the moans and declarations they had for each other.

* * *

 _Reviews, follows and favorites are much appreciated!_


	14. Untimely Visit

_Author's Note: I have a feeling that this is actually my favorite chapter I've written! I hope you guys enjoy it too!_

 _Thanks to my bestie, beta and co-author! She's a beast!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

 _ **Untimely Visit**_

* * *

' _So I heard you stayed over at Sheldon's last night… and it wasn't a scheduled date night!'_

Amy smiled and shook her head as she read Penny's text. She replied, ' _Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I told you that yesterday, bestie.'_

' _Well forgive me for being excited! Did you have fun?'_

Leaning back in her chair, she contemplated what happened last night and this morning. After having sex that night, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, skin still coated in a thin sheet of sweat. Despite their energy being drained, they stayed up simply holding each other and kissing. Intimacy in it's most simple form. It was surreal, how she felt that day. The feeling of flying hasn't weakened at all throughout the day. She was sore from Sheldon's size and movement, but wonderfully so. She wasn't herself, Of course, She was still Amy Farrah Fowler, but she felt more like a woman. Whether it was the sex, or Sheldon's tenderness and desire for her… She didn't know. Nor could she care at that moment.

She replied back to Penny, ' _I guess you could say that….'_ She hit send, but not without adding a winking face emoji for good measure.

The ellipses appeared on her screen to signal that Penny was replying. Her text made Amy laugh, _'O.M.G! No way!'_ The text was followed by several eggplant, peach and other crudely implied emojis, _'Details!'_

Amy's laugh quieted and she tapped out her reply.

' _Next girl's night. I promise.'_

She sent the text and went back to her work. Her phone vibrated with Penny's reply, but before Amy could see what she had to say, Sheldon walked into her office and knocked on the door frame.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon beamed as he lifted up a bag from Amy's favorite sushi place in Pasadena, "Alaskan roll with an order of teriyaki chicken as requested."

Amy licked her lips and took the bag from his hand, "Thank you, Doctor Cooper."

Since they arrived at work that morning, they didn't have time to talk as they were running late. They didn't sleep in. No, they actually woke up before the sun rose over the horizon. But as Amy tried rolling out of bed, Sheldon captured her in an intimate embrace. This time entering her in a spooning position that left them wanting more. They ended up going once more after that before rushing to get dressed for work. There was little discussion about last night and this morning.

"So how is your day going?" Amy asked as she opened up her sushi rolls and picked one up with her chopsticks. Sheldon opened his own lunch that he had grabbed for himself and licked his lips. He had been unusually hungry all day despite having eaten breakfast once getting to work.

"Remarkably well," he took a bite of his Mongolian beef, "I've made more progress on my research this morning than I have been in four months."

Amy smiled, realizing they had met four months ago, "I wonder what contributed to that."

He shook his head, "I haven't a clue, but I have been extremely productive this morning. Leonard stopped by and when I showed him what I had gotten done, even he said 'great job.'" His smile was wide and Amy couldn't help but think that their intimate relations had been the culprit.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes," Sheldon nodded and sighed contently, "my brain hasn't been this clear in a long time."

"I'm glad," Amy set down her lunch and gave him a mischievous grin, "but I think I know the cause of your sudden mental clarity and increased activity."

"And what would that be?"

Amy smirked and leaned in close, "Our…" she cleared her throat and whispered, "lovemaking."

She pulled away to gauge his reaction and she noticed his lips spread into a sly grin, the same that painted her own face. "It could very well be the reason. Though, if I am to maintain such brain activity, I could be calling on you more often. For my brain's sake."

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Amy smirked and continued her lunch, "Our activity has certainly proved beneficial for my work as well."

"I'm glad, but speaking of which," he lowered his fork and his eyes scanned her up and down, "are you… okay?"

Amy frowned and adjusted her glasses, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay after last night and this morning," Sheldon's frown deepened, "I didn't hurt you at all, did I? I was kind of rough earlier when I—"

"You didn't hurt me," Amy's smiled and she reached out to squeeze his bicep. It was still a wonder at how Sheldon's maintained such muscle, "I promise. In fact, I'm feeling wonderful."

Sheldon's shoulder visibly relaxed, "Good."

"Penny wants a girl's night with Bernadette tonight," Amy mentioned and Sheldon shook his head with a soft smile.

"Let me guess, Penny wants details of our sexual congress?"

"It would appear so," Amy gave him a bashful smile, "she's acting as if our having sex was the event of the century."

"Well to be fair, it was rather earth-shattering," Sheldon smirked as he said it, "for me, anyway."

"The feeling is mutual, Doctor Cooper," she popped her last piece of sushi into her mouth and studied her boyfriend. He didn't look any different. Blue eyes, immaculate skin, a plump lower lip. And yet, he seemed different. There was something about him today that told of his vitality. Could he sense the same in her?

"I sure hope so," Sheldon said, "I was doing most of the physical work, after all."

Amy laughed and tossed a grain of rice at him. It bounced off of his forehead and he gave her a small pout that broke out into a smile before he gifted her with the breathy sound of his laugh.

"Vixen."

* * *

Okay, Ames," Penny said as she handed Amy her glass of Sauvignon Blanc, "you've made us wait all day. Now spill!"

Bernie, who had been left in the dark about last night's major event, tilted her head and her lips formed an intrigued 'O' as she said, "Ooh, did something juicy happen? What did I miss?!"

Penny nodded, "Yeah Amy… tell us! Did you guys finally, you know…" she shimmied her shoulders suggestively, "did he make your atoms split?"

Amy's eyes widened and she immediately started to choke on the sip of wine she had been taking. She knew that her friends were cruder than she was, but Penny's comment made her brain stop. "Penny!"

"What?" Penny chuckled, "A girl can't be curious?"

"She can," Amy finally caught her breath and the redness in her face began to fade back her creamy complexion, "but some more tact would be nice."

"Tact, schmact!" Bernadette mocked, "We want the nitty gritty details! Did you guys finally sleep together or what?"

Amy blushed and looked down at her wine glass as she answered with a smug tone, "We did."

There was a second of silence. Then two. Suddenly Penny and Bernadette burst at the seams and began to scream in celebration as if they had just witnessed their favorite television couple getting together. Amy stared at them, wide-eyed and silent as they continued. Bernadette was pounding at the kitchen island while Penny had both hands in the air as if praising God.

Having no friends until Sheldon walked into her life, Amy debated if this behavior was normal. Should friends be so openly relieved and happy that their naive and socially inept friend had sex? Should friends commend each other's sexual escapades in general with such excitement? She had no clue. Even being a woman, Amy had accepted long ago that her own sex was an enigma. With a smile, she rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine as she waited for their hooting and hollering to die down.

Once they calmed down, Penny inhaled deeply before releasing it and asking, "Okay, now that we got that out of our systems… How was it? Good?"

"Was it like your first time since you two don't remember anything?"

"Actually Sheldon _did_ remember," Amy answered, her face still a bright red. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, especially when it came to conversations regarding such an intimate act. "He… walked me through the steps we took. From start to finish… he was so gentle and kept telling me how beautiful and amazing I was," Amy felt tears sting her eyes and hoped that Penny and Bernadette didn't notice. "I never felt so loved."

"Okay, that is kind of the cutest thing I've ever heard." Penny's smile softened.

"I had no idea Sheldon could be so romantic," Bernie said.

"He was amazing," Amy felt herself swooning just thinking about it. Sex with Sheldon was richer than Belgian chocolate, stronger than absinthe, more addictive than Vicodin. It was hard to find a word that accurately defined sex with Doctor Cooper. "I don't really have words to describe it."

Penny teased, "Good luck keeping your hands off each other now. I think you've awakened the sexual beast within him." She winked then and Amy's blush deepened. She already had a hard time resisting him before last night. How would her libido act, now?!

"Come on, Penny, this is Sheldon we're talking about." Bernie half-joked.

"Yes, Sheldon. The guy who lost his virginity while drunk off his skinny ass and is now dating the same girl, who is also the only girl who can stand talking to him for more than 5 minutes." She smiled at Amy, to reassure her that what she said wasn't meant to be an insult, "No offense, sweetie."

"I don't how anyone can spend 5 minutes alone with him and _not_ fall in love with him." Amy leaned against the kitchen island and reached out to grab a piece of popcorn from the bowl Penny had set out. She popped it into her mouth and savored the flavor of it, "He's incredible."

"He's a unique breed." Bernadette said, "Not everyone can understand, or would want to try and understand him."

"And that's why you two are made for each other, Ames. I've never seen Sheldon so open and warm and…"

"Human," Bernadette giggled and Amy frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Actually… yeah. More human. But we mean that in a good way, Ames." Penny assured. "Before you, he was this robotic, overly-cautious, emotionless man. All he'd do was go to work, eat, sleep and play video games. Now he's… human. He loves and wants to be loved in return. He smiles more. You've had this profound effect on him."

"It's hard to imagine Sheldon being that way," Amy frowned, "though I'm sure my life before him wasn't any better."

"And that's why it works so well. You two complete each other."

* * *

While Amy was across the hall, Sheldon continued his work that he had brought home from the university. His mind had been going a million miles an hour thinking, creating and dreaming. If he had known that giving into his carnal desires would give him this reaction, he would have bed Amy weeks ago if she were willing. As his fingers tapped rapidly at his keyboard, the sound of his cellphone ringing stopped his fingers.

Looking at his phone, his eyes widened when he saw who it was. He answered and pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello, mother."

"Shelly bean!" Sheldon sighed at the use of his mother's nickname for him. He never liked it, "So nice to finally hear your voice!"

"How are you, mom?" Sheldon asked out of courtesy.

"I'm doing fine," she began, "I just wanted to call and see how my baby boy is doin'."

"I'm well," Sheldon leaned forward and rested his head in his other hand. He loved his mother, but she always called at inopportune times, "I'm currently working on a paper right now."

"Oh don't worry, I won't keep you long… You know, I spoke to your little friend Leonard the other day."

His eyes narrowed upon hearing that. He straightened his back and asked, "You talked to Leonard?"

"You weren't answerin' your phone, so I had to check on you somehow." Mary retorted and Sheldon sighed.

Sheldon groaned, "Mother, I'm in my 30s. You don't have to check up on me every week."

"Sheldon," her voice grew stern, "I am your mother. I'll always worry about you."

"You don't worry about Missy or Junior," Sheldon grumbled.

"Because they're not in Sin City!"

"Fine," Sheldon conceded. He hated arguing with his mother. Not because she was his mother, but because each argument ended up in a religious lecture that Sheldon couldn't tolerate, "what did you and Leonard discuss?"

"Oh, the usual. Your work, if you're eating well… the fact that you have a new lady friend."

Sheldon's eye twitched and he vowed to himself that he would kill Leonard next time he saw him.

Sheldon flushed, "Mother…"

"Sheldon, you're my son. My youngest child, at that and—"

"Only by 21 minutes," Sheldon corrected.

"Hush," Mary hissed, "I just never imagined you datin'... anyone… I mean, there was a time where I thought you preferred the company of men considering—"

"Mom!" Sheldon hid his face in his hand and dragged it down his face in frustration, "I can assure you that I'm heterosexual."

"Do you think I care who you canoodle with?" Mary asked, "I may be a God-fearin' woman, but I'll love you no matter what sins you choose to partake in."

" _Anyway…"_ Sheldon grumbled, "Yes, I have a girlfriend… but please don't butt into it."

"Oh Sheldon, I'm not buttin' into anythin'... it just happens to be a bit of a shock to me. I've been prayin' to God for years about you and now—"

Sheldon interrupted, "It's also very new… so please be considerate."

"Don't I get to meet her?"

"I think now is too soon, mom." Sheldon reasoned.

"No, it isn't." Mary argued, "Leonard told me you've known her for six months now, and yet you've failed to mention her to me."

"Remind me to thank Leonard for being for forthcoming with this information." Sheldon tried his best to not sound as sarcastic as he truly was.

"I'm serious, Sheldon. I want to meet this young lady. What if she's no good for you?"

"I can assure you that she is too good for me."

Mary gasped and Sheldon pouted, "Oh Shelly…"

"What?"

The line was silent for a few unsettling moments. When Mary did speak, her tone was soft and delicate, "It isn't often that you hold someone higher than you hold yourself."

"Well… she's a very," he paused and cleared his throat, "unique woman. So please, just give me some time and you will meet her when it's appropriate."

"So when will that be? Your wedding day?!"

Sheldon's eyebrows raised and he began to stutter slightly, "It— It's a bit premature for wedding talk, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Sheldon. One day you're jabberin' on about how love is stupid and the next you have a girlfriend who you put on a pedestal."

Sheldon ignored his mother. It was clearly too soon to be thinking about marriage, the thought made him panic. He never believed he would marry. For science was his sole love in life. Yet, his life had changed so much since meeting Amy. He loved her, yes. There was no denying that. But marriage? The thought made his hair stand on edge in fear.

"I'll talk to you later, Mother."

"Okay Shelly," she sighed into the receiver. Luckily, she dropped the marriage subject, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

They said their farewells and Sheldon ended the call and placed his phone back on the desk. His hands went to his eyes and he rubbed at them. Mary wanted to meet Amy. It shouldn't make him as nervous as he did. Amy was a remarkable woman. He had chosen her for a reason. It was a big step, a far too big of a step right now.

During his internal struggle, the door swung open and Leonard walked into the apartment. He shrugged off his coat and placed it on his desk chair, "Hey, buddy."

Sheldon spun in his chair to face Leonard, "I suppose nothing in our friendship is sacred."

"What?" Leonard cocked an eyebrow in confusion and Sheldon crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You told my mother about me and Amy." Sheldon glared, "I don't believe I ever gave you the rights to talk about _my_ romantic relationship."

"She was worried about you, plus it's not exactly a secret that you and Amy are dating. She deserves to know." Leonard defended.

"Yeah, by me!" Sheldon huffed. "And now she wants to meet her!"

"So? Let them meet."

"Leonard, Amy is just as new to romantic relationships as I am. I don't want to overwhelm her." Sheldon frowned, "We're still learning and I highly doubt introducing her to my mother would make things any easier."

"They have to meet eventually." Leonard pointed as he walked to the kitchen.

"I suppose… but not yet." Sheldon leaned back in his desk chair, "It's not that I don't think they'd get along. But I'm not ready for Amy to meet my mother. You know how my mom is."

"Patient? Loving? Kind?" Leonard listed with a hint of bitterness in his tone. All things his own mother wasn't. "Yeah, she must be so difficult."

"No," Sheldon frowned, forgetting that the subject of mothers was a sensitive one, "she's very… passionate about her religious beliefs. I don't want Amy to be subject to my mother's holier than thou lectures. She's been through enough of that from her own mother as I've been told."

"Amy's a big girl, she can handle herself around Mary."

"I'm aware of that. _I'm_ just not ready for them to meet."

* * *

As Sheldon hung up his robe on the bathroom door, his phone began to vibrate loudly against the porcelain sink in the bathroom. Amy had stayed over the night before— which happened frequently now— and as per their morning ritual, they showered together. As he glanced at his phone, Amy was busy brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Who's calling?"

"My mother," Sheldon groaned as he pressed the 'ignore call' button and placed his phone screen down on the bathroom counter. Her obsession to meet Amy had begun a month ago hadn't calmed since.

"You can answer it if you want." Amy finished brushing her hair and removed her glasses. She slowly untied her robe and dropped it on the floor. Sheldon licked his lips and admired the view in front of him. Her chest was still flushed from earlier and the evidence of his possession glistened between her thighs as it dripped out of her. It was a delectable sight that he would gladly admire for another hour or two.

"I'll call her back later. If anything she's going to be bugging me about meeting you." Sheldon explained as he watched Amy bend over to turn on the shower head. She stepped inside and kept the curtain open for him. He happily followed her in and delighted in seeing his girlfriend underneath the shower's jets.

"Do you not want us to meet?" Amy asked, continuing the conversation as she grabbed Sheldon's bottle of shampoo. Despite her being there a normal occurrence, Amy never bothered bringing her own soaps. She'd rather smell of Sheldon and secretly, Sheldon preferred that as well. "I'd love to meet her."

"No. I do, eventually." Sheldon answered. As he stood over the stream of water, he pushed his hair off of his forehead, "but she's a bit eccentric with her religious beliefs."

"I'm used to that." Sheldon didn't doubt it. Amy rarely talked about her mother, but in the few times that she had, he deciphered that she was also religious. But much more so than his own mother. "You're talking to someone who got locked in a 'sin closet' as a child."

His face grew strict, "I'd rather not think about that… or my mother… or parents in general right now. Not with my naked girlfriend standing before me."

They finished washing their hair and once Sheldon rinsed the remaining shampoo away, he grabbed a washcloth and poured some of his body wash onto it. He guided Amy to turn around and began to wash her back. He loved this moment between them. No matter how many times he explored her body, he always found himself mesmerized.

"Then stop thinking about it," she turned around in his hands and pressed her breasts against his torso. Her nipples were hard against him and his body, even just after having sex, reacted to her. His penis twitched against her thigh and he didn't care if she felt it or not. "Let's just enjoy our shower before the water turns cold."

"You're right," Sheldon smiled as he finished washing her, "I apologize, I've just been stressed about it."

"I can help with that you know," Amy drawled as one finger traveled from Sheldon's chest and down to his stomach, "maybe we can do something to relax you…"

"A Star Trek marathon?" Sheldon suggested innocently, "That tends to lower my stress levels."

"...No." Amy shook her head and decided to be bolder. She pressed her body against him and ground. "I'm thinking about something more… naughty."

"Naughty?" Sheldon's curiosity piqued.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Mmmhmm.." Amy hummed.

"What would 'naughty' entail?"

"Don't you worry yourself about that," she soothed, her voice sultry in his ear before she sank down to her knees, "I'll take care of you."

He groaned and he came to realization as Amy wrapped her hands around his semi-erect penis, "Oh… that _is_ naughty."

She stroked him a few times, watching as he grew harder and looked up at him, "Is this okay?"

Sheldon nodded, "Oh yes… this is always okay."

With an envious smile, she leaned in and took him into her mouth. The heat of her mouth, the growing skill of her tongue, caused him to moan and rest his head back against the shower's tiled walls. She was still timid in her movements, slowly bobbing her head along his length. One hand rested on his thigh while her mouth hand held the base of his cock. Already, he was getting lost in the sensations she was giving. The warmth of her mouth, the wetness there, reminded him of another part of her anatomy where he'd rather be.

He relaxed and let her control the situations. Pulling away, her tongue flicked and teased against the swollen head to taste the pre-cum that gathered. "Ooh… Amy…" Sheldon coaxed and he heard her giggle as her hand stroked up from base to tip and back again.

She then let her tongue trail up his length before sliding him back into her mouth, deeper than she had before. He gasped at the depth and he couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Oh good God," Sheldon moans as he pushed Amy's hair away from her face to that he could watch his cock disappear deep inside her mouth. "That mouth of yours is sin itself…"

His words egged her on, quickening her movements, deepening her sucks that brought him closer and closer to his sweet release. Just as he was about to reach his zenith, he heard a knock at the apartment's entrance. Amy quickly stopped her movements and pulled away.

"Who's that?" She asked, his erection still in her hand. He was to the point of throbbing and as much as he would love to finish, he knew that the moment was most likely ruined… For now.

Sheldon leaned down and turned the water off. It was quiet for a few seconds before another, now louder knock echoed across the apartment.

"I don't know," he grumbled, "but considering they interrupted us, they're now on my list…"

"Ignore it," Amy told, "maybe they'll go away."

The unknown person knocked again and they both simultaneously groaned. Sheldon opened the shower curtain and stepped out. "I'll be right back. Stay here," he paused to kiss her. His tongue quickly dipped in and out of her mouth to tease her of what was to come.

Quickly, he grabbed his robe, put it on and tied it around his waist. He didn't bother shaking his hair out with a towel as he figured he'd be back within a minute. The unwanted visitor knocked again and this time, Sheldon called out, "Coming!"

He unlocked the door and opened it with a scowl, only to have his jaw drop in shock.

"Shelly!"

If there was one way to get rid of an erection, it was the unexpected sight of one's mother at the door.

"Mother?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, don't act all surprised to see me. I've been tryin' to schedule a visit with you and your lady friend for weeks now."

"To which I kept responding I was busy!"

"Nonsense, you're never busy for your mother."

"Oh believe me… I can be…"

"Well you're not busy now, are ya?" Mary questioned, "You look like you just got out of the shower."

"Mom…"

"Oh hush, Shelly. Give me a hug." Mary opened her arms and Sheldon obliged her, silently thanking any and every deity that his penis had returned to its naturally flaccid state. When she released him, she looked up at him expectantly, "So where is this girlfriend of yours? What's her name?"

He gulped, "Amy; her name's Amy."

"Oh, what a lovely name." Mary beamed. "Well, what are you waitin' for? Call her and get 'er over here!"

"Actually, I—"

"Sheldon, is everything okay?"

Turning around, he gazed upon the source of the sound; Amy. She was in her robe with a towel wrapped high atop her head. He then gulped and looked back to his mom who was wide-eyed, almost scandalized as she took in the sight of the woman. While her face didn't tell what she was thinking, Sheldon felt himself shrink as Mary's eyes met his.

"Well, then… I guess you don't need to call her, do you?"

"Amy, you said you wanted to meet my mother," Sheldon wore his bravest face as he looked at his girlfriend, "well… here she is."

"O— Oh, hi, Mrs. Cooper," Amy stammered before straightening her back and walking towards Sheldon and Mary. Looking at them, the resemblance was clear. Both of them were gifted with striking blue eyes and similar face shape. Mary, her reddish-brown hair going gray with age, looked like a proper southern woman in a pink floral dress with perfect posture. Her hair was tied tightly into a ponytail, but a few strands had escaped and framed her face. "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy offered her hand to the woman, but she only smiled. "We don't shake hands in this family, darlin'. Come 'ere."

As the two women hugged Sheldon muttered, "I do… but alright."

Letting go of Mary, Amy said, "I'm sorry, if I had known you were coming, I would've been more prepared."

At the corner of her eye, Amy saw Sheldon look at her and mouth, "Sorry…"

Mary took a few seconds to study the pair together. Both of them were in robes and Sheldon's hair was dripping wet while Amy's hair was wrapped in a towel. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing, "So you two were showerin' together?"

Amy blushed and Sheldon rushed to explain, "We were conserving water. We _are_ in a drought here in California…"

"Sure, you were." Mary's smile stayed on her face, but her tone was anything but playful, "Now, let's sit down and talk so I can get to know this young woman."

Under Mary's stern voice, Sheldon silently obeyed and led Amy to the couch. He sat in his respective spot while Amy sat beside him. Mary sat in the beige armchair and observed the two of them with a soft, but less than a warm smile. Sheldon, being… Sheldon, was the least of her worries when it came to dating and relationships. It was like being in an alternate universe, seeing him there with a member of the opposite sex. Her eyes then focused on Amy, who was fidgeting in her seat. Her teeth chewed at her lower lip and her eyes were down towards her lap. She was a beautiful woman with green eyes and a soft, comely face. However, being a mother, Mary couldn't approve of Amy based on appearance alone.

"So, Amy," Mary smiled and crossed her legs, "how did you two meet?"

* * *

 _Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcome!_


	15. Judgment Day

_Author's Note: Mary is here! I wonder what she'll think of Amy... I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _As always, a big thank you to my bestie!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Judgment Day**_

* * *

" _So, Amy," Mary smiled and crossed her legs, "how did you two meet?"_

It was a loaded question. A test. She had only known this woman for a couple of minutes and yet, she knew exactly why she was asking that question. Amy was being examined by the matriarch of the Cooper family; Mary was sizing her up to see if she was worthy enough to be her son's significant other. With most people her age, meeting one's boyfriend at a bar wasn't a frowned upon occurrence. However, if Mary was as religious as Sheldon claimed she was, she figured it would be best to lie about the situation.

"At a restaurant." Amy began but soon heard her boyfriend speaking over her.

"A bar."

Amy froze and bit her lip, hoping that Mary had only heard Amy's answer. She hadn't…

"A bar?!" Mary pressed a delicate hand to her chest, startled, "Shelly, what were you doin' at a bar?"

"I was dragged there by my friends who enjoy partaking in that particular activity," Sheldon answered truthfully and Mary relaxed a little, but still looked tense. Mary Cooper had never been a fan of drinking, especially after her husband's death.

"So… you were drinkin'?" She asked, her voice shaken and weak as if she were scandalized over the thought of her son— a grown man— having a drink.

Amy spoke, "Not much."

"Oh yes, quite a bit."

Amy turned to him and glared. She knew her boyfriend had a hard time lying, but she wished he would at least keep his mouth shut until Mary's questionnaire was finished.

Mary set her eyes on Amy and glared distastefully, "So you met _this_ woman while you were at a bar?! Under the influence?!"

Amy frowned and looked down, assuming that Mary had heard enough about how she and Sheldon met, "Mrs. Cooper, I—"

"You sound just like your father," Mary scowled at Sheldon and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'm very disappointed in you. You know your father died by the drink."

"Excuse me," Sheldon barked back and Amy saw Mary's pin-straight back stiffen further, "this woman has a name," he looked to Amy with a soft look before glaring back at his mother, "and I find the comparison to my father rather insulting. I'm nothing like him and you know it."

Mary softened and the soft wrinkles around her lips deepened as she remembered her late-husband and his adulterous ways. It was a weakness in her marriage that she never truly forgave herself from. George Senior's tendency to cheat was never her fault, but as a Christian woman, she always believed that she could steer him in the right direction. He died before she had the chance.

"You're right, Sheldon. I'm sorry. Your father would just meet random women in bars and have sex with them without even getting their name," Mary acknowledged and Amy sucked in a breath. While they knew each other's name before the fact, they _did_ have sex after meeting at the bar.

"Oh boy…" Amy sighed and buried her face in her hands. This first meeting with her boyfriend's mother wasn't going as planned. Far from it. As a teenager, Amy always imagined what these introductions would be like. She had imagined her (then imaginary) boyfriend's mother swooping her up in her arms in a tight embrace. In the real world, however, it was like being interrogated under oath in front of a judge and jury.

Mary noticed Amy's reaction and she narrowed her eyes at Sheldon, "Is there something y'all aren't tellin' me?"

Sheldon nodded and he took in a deep breath, "Mother, what I am about to tell you may come as a shock. I need you to think before you react." Sheldon told her, but his voice was almost pleading. Like any child, he hated facing his parent's wrath. "I need you to reserve judgment until we have a chance to explain."

Mary nodded, her gaze intense and said, "Of course, Sheldon. I'm not a judgemental person, no matter what you may think of my beliefs."

Amy lifted her head from her hands to look at Sheldon. His eyes were calm, like the Pacific ocean on a clear day, but his face gave way to how nervous he truly was. He always looked so young for his age, but the stress of his mother made him look nearly a half-decade older.

"Well… On the night Amy and I met, the combination of alcohol and... Um… Attraction led us to sleep together." Sheldon confessed and Amy didn't dare look at Mary, "It was a first for both of us."

"You what?!" Mary's exclamation came out as a growl that only a mother's voice could imitate. Low and menacing with anger seeping through which syllable. Like a mother bear protecting her cub from a gang of hunters, her eyes appeared to glow red.

"Mom, I—"

"So you're tellin' me you met your girlfriend through a one night stand?!"

Sheldon and Amy stole glances at each other. It seemed absurd— two intellectuals meeting in a setting they'd never be caught dead at, doing what they would have never considered under normal circumstances… Sheldon was right all those months ago. It sounded like a horrible chick-flick that was too intriguing to not watch. Except, instead of Sandra Bullock playing the female lead, it was Amy.

Socially-awkward, inexperienced Amy.

And Sheldon? He had the height and the looks that could easily compete with Ryan Gosling. His eyes were like looking into heaven. His lips were softer than silk. He exuded confidence, almost to the point of being cocky… too cocky, rather. Yet, he too was as inexperienced as Amy. Just as socially-inept, just as unsure. And it was beginning to show. Sheldon flinched at Mary's anger. Never had she seen Sheldon so lost in what to do.

"Yes… b— but neither of us planned for it to happen."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper," Mary huffed, "you had sex with this woman _one time_ and now you think it's suitable to date 'er?! You ain't thinkin' with that big ole brain of yours, boy!"

"What happened to not being judgemental?!"

"This is different, Sheldon! It's one thing to sin with your girlfriend before marriage, it's another to do it with some strange woman you met in a bar!" Mary argued.

"She is not just 'some woman!'" Sheldon hissed, "She's my girlfriend!"

"Well that night, she was just some woman! And you let alcohol cloud your mind and get the best of you, and for that, I'm extremely disappointed in you."

Sheldon opened his mouth to continue the argument, but Amy's soft, whisper-quiet voice spoke her. She felt as though she had reverted back to her childhood. Surrounded by yellin and arguing. Back then, she held her tongue but this time, she forced herself to speak up. "Um… May I say something?"

Mary crossed her arms and averted her gaze to Amy, "What?"

"I know the way Sheldon and I met could be seen as… unorthodox. But we didn't plan for that, obviously. He was ordering a drink and he saw me at the bar when I got stood up by a blind date." Amy licked her lips as she continued while ignoring Mary's burning stare, "And then we started talking. It was like we had known each other for years. Everything that happened after was due to the alcohol, but… us meeting again was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Amy," Sheldon whispered to her and reached out to hold her hand. Mary watched as he entwined his fingers with hers and frowned. It was hard to deny the change in her son because of Amy. Missy, his twin sister, had recently married and Junior… well… Mary had given up on hoping for legitimate children from him. She never bothered to expect this for Sheldon; he was too dedicated to science.

Amy continued with a gentle smile, "He's not only my first boyfriend, but he's my best friend… he was my _only_ friend until I met everyone else. And I love him so, so much."

"I love you too…" Sheldon replied his voice tender and whisper-soft.

Seeing them in front of her felt strangely intimate.

"I'm not happy with this," Mary started, "I'm not happy with you two livin' in sin, either… I taught Sheldon better."

"I'm sure your God has more things to worry about than Amy and I engaging in—"

Mary lifted a hand to silence him and he immediately closed his mouth. "But… I don't think I've seen Sheldon look at anyone the same way he looks at you."

Amy's face reddened and Mary couldn't help but smile at her reaction. For being full-fledged adults, her and Sheldon were as clueless as teenagers when it came to dating. As a mother, she couldn't help but feel protective over her child, but at the same time, she was thrilled that Sheldon could experience love in its most selfless forms.

"So for now, I suppose we can see how this plays out. It's clear you two have much more in common than I realized considering Sheldon gets annoyed with anyone who doesn't know what he's talkin' about after ten seconds."

"Amy's my intellectual equal. She's a neurobiologist and a brilliant one at that." He proudly boasted.

Mary's eyebrows raised in interested and smiled, the same smile that quirked to the left. Sheldon had apparently inherited from her, "Oh, so you're both into the science stuff. You got that goin' for ya."

Amy smiled, suddenly relaxed under Mary's gaze, "What made me fall in love with Sheldon was his mind."

"Oh, darlin'... that's what usually makes people hate him." Sheldon pouted at Mary's innocent jab before she added, "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Great," Sheldon stood up from the couch and blushed, suddenly being very aware that he and his girlfriend were still in bathrobes, "now can we please get dressed?!"

* * *

"Thank you very much for cooking dinner, Mrs. Cooper." Penny bit into another fried chicken drumstick and moaned as the flavor overwhelmed her.

"Yeah," Howard smiled, "It's certainly better than what my mother had planned for Bernie and me."

"What was that?" Mary asked as she set down a serving plate full of more freshly fried chicken.

"Meatloaf," Bernadette wrinkled her nose as she said it and Howard chuckled.

"Well, it's my pleasure. And call me Mary, please! Mrs. Cooper is my mother-in-law," Mary waved off, "I'm only here for a few days and I know how much y'all appreciate a home cooked meal after goin' out to eat every day. Eat up."

"Will do," Leonard licked his lips before taking in another spoonful of the mashed potatoes Mary had prepared. While all of them (except Penny) were capable of cooking for themselves, they always found it easier to go out to a restaurant or order in. Plus with Sheldon, the group didn't want to hear him complain about their cooking methods or their meal choices.

As they ate, Amy remained quiet. After what had happened earlier that day, Amy was still feeling on edge around Mary. She had settled down towards Amy since the drama that had occurred, but Amy was still on edge. She hated stepping on other's toes and after spending 17 years of her life with an equally religious mother, Amy reverted back to her 'never speak unless spoken to' rule. It had prevented arguments with her mother in the past, so hopefully, it would work with Mary.

After they had finished their dinner, Amy helped gather up the dirtied dishes and take them to the kitchen where Mary was washing them. Sheldon's apartment had a dishwasher, but Mary had stated that washing dishes by hand was more hygienic and sometimes therapeutic. Careful not to break Mary's concentration, Amy eased the rest of the plates into the sink and began to back away.

"Amy, darlin'?" Amy stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper?"

"I hope I wasn't too hard on ya earlier," Mary frowned and set the dish sponge down and shut the water off. Sheldon and the others were busy talking, leaving Mary and Amy alone in the kitchen. Despite the open floor plan, the distance between Amy and her group was friends was more than enough to leave her anxious.

"You weren't," Amy assured.

"He's just my baby," Mary smiled softly, "He may be 31, but he'll always be that sweet lil' boy to me."

"I understand completely." Amy gave her a soft smile and Mary's shoulders relaxed as she turned the water back on.

"I'm glad, darlin'." She picked up the sponge again and began to scrub at a pot, "Speaking of mothers… what does your mother think about you bein' in a relationship with my Shelly-bean?"

"I haven't told her yet," Amy bit her lip.

"I see," Mary clicked her tongue and paused for a few seconds, "You think she'll be as bad as me?"

"Not at all, she'd be worse," Amy said matter-of-factly.

Mary blinked and her mouth opened and closed a few times as she formulated a response, "Well, in my defense, I was rather harsh."

"You were a concerned mother." Amy defended. "My mother… she's um… not exactly a typical mother..."

Mary chuckled, "Darlin', neither am I. I don't think there's such thing as a typical mother nowadays. We all have our own techniques of child rearin'. Your mother, whoever she is, was most likely doin' what she could at the time."

Amy shrugged and answered curtly, "Perhaps."

"I may have been worried at first, but it is clear to me that you make my boy very happy." Mary finished rinsing off the pot and turned the water off once again, "Sheldon is… different. He's been made fun of his entire life and I was never able to stop that kinda hurt to him.. I don't want to see him hurtin' anymore."

"I wish I could explain to you how much I love him, but I don't think there's a way to quantify it."

"I know the feeling," Mary smiled and lifted her left hand. She still wore her wedding band which was proudly marked with countless of scratches it had gained over the years, "when I met my husband, God bless him, I knew that he was the one."

Amy frowned. She didn't know much about Sheldon's father, but it was clear that Sheldon and Mary had opposing views of the man. Sheldon viewed his father as an adulterous, womanizing bastard. Mary, however, saw him as a doting father who did what he could despite his glaring faults.

"How… How long ago did he pass?"

Mary took a deep breath and sighed loudly as she counted the years, "He died just a week before Shelly's college graduation, 17 years ago. Sheldon was only 14 and devastated."

Amy frowned, "My condolences."

"Thank you, darlin'. It's been so long ago though." Mary smiled and reached out to rest both of her hands on Amy's shoulders, "But take it from me. You and Sheldon are so new to this, and I know you two are extremely smart. But try not to let your brains get in the way of your heart. Relationships ain't easy, and it's an uphill battle sometimes, Sheldon, himself, is a steep slope as it is and you need to be patient with him. That's what George told me many, many times. Don't give up, okay?"

"I don't think I ever could," Amy looked over at Sheldon and smiled. Her heart, as it always did when seeing him, skipped a beat.

Mary didn't say anything and pulled her into a hug instead. The embrace was so foreign to her coming from a parent that she stiffened. Her own mother was never one to hug. She soon settled into it and wrapped her arms back around Mary.

Once Mary released her from the warm embrace, they joined the other in the living room. Sheldon beamed as Amy walked towards him and he scooted closer to the couch's arm rest so that she had room to sit between him and Bernadette. When Mary sat down at the armchair, Leonard smirked, "So what first popped into your head when I told you Sheldon was dating somebody."

"Well honey, for a second I thought it might've been you."

The group snickered and Leonard's eyes widened, "What?!"

"But then I remembered you had your beautiful blonde sunflower over here so I figured it must've been someone else."

"Sheldon, I love your mom," Penny exclaimed as she smiled in the older woman's direction.

"She's a real hoot, isn't she," Sheldon said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Oh hush, Shelly. I was thrilled, and a little worried, when I found out."

"Worried because you thought he'd be dating a robot?" Howard teased and Mary gave Howard a soft, almost pitiful smile.

"Worried because I thought you _built_ him one." Howard's face reddened, "Leonard and Sheldon told me all about your robot hookers you were buildin' back before you found a woman willin' to date you."

"You told her that?" Howard asked Sheldon, mortified.

"She found the drawn plans for Lisatronic years ago on Leonard's desk." Sheldon explained, "It was either tell her the truth or lie and tell her that Lisatronic was actually going to be built as a God-fearing robot."

"But if you must know, I was worried because Sheldon never dated before… ever." Mary explained truthfully, "but I was thrilled because of someone— Amy— took interest in my baby."

"Of course someone took an interest in me." Sheldon retorted, "I'm a very interesting person."

"That's one way to put it," Bernadette joked.

"But now that I've met Amy, I can see without a doubt that she's perfectly suited for my Shelly-bean."

"I could've told you that." Sheldon stated, "In fact, I did."

* * *

By the end of the night, most everyone had left the apartment. With Mary's sudden arrival, Leonard offered to give Mary his bedroom for the remainder of her visit while he stayed at Penny's. She had already retired to bed since her brain was still in Texas's timezone, leaving Sheldon and Amy alone in the living room. As if sensing her anxiety the entire evening, Sheldon had taken the initiatIve to make Amy a soothing cup of tea. Chamomile and peppermint; she loved to mix herbal tea.

"I want to thank you for dealing with this surprise visit from my mother." Sheldon told her he handed her the still steaming cup, "If I knew she was coming, I would have warned you."

"Of course," Amy leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. She cupped the mug in both of her hands and let the heat penetrate her skin, "your mother is a delight."

"She can be." Sheldon marked with a bit of hesitation. He loved his mother and if he were to compare his upbringing to Leonard's, he would agree that he had it easy. Mary was certainly a noteworthy mother. She loved her children unconditionally, while still being brutally honest. She had no shame in admitting Junior and Missy were, in her words, 'dumber than soup' nor has she even hidden Sheldon's uniqueness to the church-goers and the PTO members.

In silence, Amy sipped at her tea and glanced over at the time displayed on the clock in the kitchen. With a frown, she downed the rest of her tea. "I suppose I should get going… It's late."

Sheldon's shoulders fell at the thought of not having Amy there with him that night., Her presence was a joy to have. It was becoming his new normal, he was acclimating to her weight on the bed, her scent on his pillow. "I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could." Amy looked in the direction of the hallway, "I don't want to upset your mother while she's here, though."

"After our conversation today, I don't think she'd mind." Sheldon persuaded. "Besides, you and I are adults. We are more than allowed to spend the night each other."

"You aren't tired of me yet?" Amy teased and Sheldon shook his head.

"Not a chance." He stood from the couch and offered his hand to her, "Shall we go to bed?"

"We shall," Amy grabbed his hand and stood up. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips, "besides, I still have that nightgown that I haven't worn."

Sheldon smirked as he recalled last night. That nightgown was too in the way of everything he wanted to do to her, so before she had time to put it on, he seduced her. He led her down the hall to get ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas (much to Sheldon's chagrin), they crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Amy," Sheldon curled up onto his side and pulled Amy towards him so they were spooned together. Their legs entwined together and he felt Amy relaxed considerably in his arms.

"Good night, Sheldon, I love you."

"I love you too." Sheldon smiled and took in the scent of her hair. She had used his shampoo and the scent on her made his blood boil slightly. He loosened his arm from around her waist and guided her to turn and face him.

With the room as dark as it was, Sheldon could barely make out her features. He only saw the faintest reflection of the moonlight and streetlights in her eyes. Luckily, he could find her lips completely blind. He captured them and while it was only supposed to be a chaste, innocent peck but it turned lustful far too quickly. His tongue teased her lips to part open for him and she moaned when their tongues made contact. Even to this day, the sensation of their tongues meeting caused a volatile reaction in him. With what strength he had, he flipped them over. Amy let out a cute, half-laugh/half-squeal that furthered his desire of her.

He pressed his erection against her thigh and ground as he deepened the kiss, groaning into it. "Sheldon," Amy whispered between his kisses, "Sheldon… we can't."

"Yes, we can," Sheldon pouted, "we are perfectly capable of having coitus."

"Yes, we are," Amy pressed a hand to his chest to prevent him from coming back in for another kiss, "but your mom is right next door."

Sheldon sighed and pulled away from him and rolled back his side of the bed, "You have a point."

With a soft, sympathetic smile, Amy turned to face him and pressed a hand to his cheek. He had shaved that morning, but his soft skin already had a sandpaper texture from the growing hair, "You can have me all you want when your mom leaves."

"Is that a promise?"

"Always."


	16. Too Fast, Too Soon

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We are actually nearing the end of this story... only a few more chapters left (this story is 20 chapters total) and it's certainly bittersweet! The next couple of chapters are going to be tense and kind of fast-moving but things will be fine in the end!_

 _A big thank you to my best friend/ co-author, DrummerGirl66!_

 **NOTE: There is a few month time jump at the start of this chapter since chapter 15!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

 ** _Too Fast, Too Soon_**

* * *

Time flies when one is having fun. Sheldon never believed the saying until he had met Amy. It was February now. Nine months ago, he had met Amy Farrah Fowler and now… he couldn't imagine his life without her. He used to say that about science. How science was his one true love, one that he couldn't live without. While science and physics were still important, they were now second best to Amy.

That morning, he woke up to that familiar face. Amy, hair mussed and matted from the night before. The blanket had shifted in their sleep, leaving her body exposed. She was on her stomach, so he couldn't see her breasts, but he took the time to admire her female form still, the curve of her back that traveled to her perfect and round posterior. His hand ran over the muscle and he squeezed gently as not to wake her. Turning his head away from his girlfriend, he glanced at the clock and found that he had slept in.

Before leaving the bed, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She smelled of him; he would never get tired of the combination of his scent and her own on her skin. He was more than certain that he wore the same delicious cologne on him. When he got out of bed, he stole one more look at her before grabbing his robe, tying it around himself, and leaving the bedroom.

"Morning," Leonard greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee once Sheldon entered the kitchen. Usually, even on weekends, Sheldon would be the first to wake up between the two of them and Leonard made sure to give him a teasing grin as he said, "Glad you're finally up."

"Good morning," Sheldon said, mid-yawn. His reached up to grab two mugs, blue and yellow, for him and Amy (when she finally woke up.)

"Is Amy still here?"

"She is," Sheldon's face relaxed into a blissful smile, "sleeping peacefully as always. That woman slept through the 5.1 earthquake we had last week, I don't know how she does it."

"I see…" Leonard tipped his mug back and took a big gulp of his coffee, "so, Sheldon," Leonard set his coffee down and leaned forward to rest his forearms on the kitchen island. Sheldon looked up curiously, "Have you ever thought of asking Amy to move in with you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's here all the time as it is," Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon scoffed and focused on making his tea, "No, she isn't."

"Today is Saturday. She stayed last night."

"Well… yes."

"And Thursday night?"

"She did," Sheldon answered, "but that was date night." He removed the tea bag from his mug and tossed it in the trash before lifting his mug and inhaling the bergamot from his earl gray. He found the smell of coffee repulsive, but he wondered if he had the same reaction to his tea as coffee-drinkers did when taking in their drink's aroma.

"Will she be staying _tonight?_ "

"Well, all of us will be having dinner tonight… Amy usually has wine with Penny and Bernadette which means she shouldn't be driving—"

"Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Sheldon glared at Leonard and was about to scoff once again, but instead, he found that Leonard had a point. While they used to go a week without seeing each other, they could barely stand one day alone anymore. It was now to the point where Amy could easily spend four or five days with him and neither of them would grow tired of the other. However, moving in with Amy seemed… too much, too quickly. They met nearly a year ago, yet have only been exclusively dating for seven months. Even Leonard and Penny haven't moved in together yet.

"But…" Sheldon stuttered, "But it's too soon."

"Are you sure? You two act like an old married couple as it is." Leonard countered.

"But don't you remember when you were dating Doctor Stephanie?" Sheldon asked as he grabbed a small pot from the cupboard.

"Yeah." Leonard took another drink of his coffee.

"And she had started moving in without your knowledge and your stuff started disappearing?" Sheldon recalled, his voice shaken slightly as he grabbed a container of oatmeal and began to make his usual breakfast.

Leonard sighed, "That was different. That was only after a month. You've been seeing Amy since May of last year. And do you really think Amy would hide your belongings?"

Sheldon shook his head, "No. Amy is very respectful of everything I own. She's wonderful."

"So, are you considering it, then?" Leonard inquired.

Sheldon's anxiety risen. It wasn't that he didn't want to live with Amy, he loved her. Immensely. But living with a significant other meant a lot of change on his part, and he was never one to welcome change.

"Amy and I are very comfortable in our relationship right now, Leonard. I don't want anything to compromise that." He defended.

"So you're afraid of change is what I'm hearing."

Sheldon scoffed and while Leonard's statement wasn't untrue, it wasn't exactly the truest claim either. Ever since he met Amy, change— while frightening— didn't stop him.

"This past year has been a huge amount of change for me," Sheldon countered, "Now could we drop the subject?"

As if on queue, Amy appeared around the corner. Her hair had been brushed and she was cleaning her glasses with the hem of her robe. Sheldon sighed and hoped that Amy didn't hear his and Leonard's conversation.

"Good morning." Amy yawned and set her glasses back on her head,

"Hey Amy," Leonard greeted, "Coffee?"

"Please," Amy accepted, "with half-and-half."

Leonard grabbed the mug that Sheldon had grabbed early and already got busy pouring her a cup. Sheldon set down his cup of tea and walked up to her. His hands magnetically went to her waist. He could see the faintest hint of cleavage within her robe.

"How'd you sleep?" Sheldon gave her a soft peck on the lips. She had just brushed her teeth as he could taste the mint on her lips.

"Very well," she smiled and reached up to squeeze his bicep, "thank you."

Leonard handed Amy her mug as Sheldon whispered, "Last night was amazing. I'm still amazed how you are able to resist your gag reflex in order to—"

Sheldon didn't whisper it quietly enough, however, and Leonard interrupted, "TMI, Sheldon!"

Amy smirked and winked at Sheldon as she took a sip of her coffee, "Thanks for the coffee, Leonard. It's perfect."

"And thanks for the image I won't be able to get out of my head all day," Leonard said, only half joking. A year ago, 'sex' and 'Sheldon' wouldn't even be in the same novel and even now, it was weird to see Sheldon as a normal man with a sex life.

"So what's on the agenda today, Doctor Cooper?"

"Sheldon and I were just talking about how often you've been staying here," Leonard answered as if the question was directed at him. He gave Sheldon a sideways glance and said, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Sheldon glared when Amy wasn't looking and instead of focused on her coffee, "I was saying how much I enjoy your company."

"I know I've been staying here a lot," Amy blushed slightly, "I think tonight I'll go home and take care of a few things there."

Sheldon frowned, "You won't be staying again? I figured since we are having dinner with everyone tonight, you'd stay over since you and the girls usual partake in a wine glass or two."

"I just won't be drinking tonight then," Amy smiled softly, "that is unless you want me to stay over."

His first reaction was to say yes. He loved having her over. But Leonard's words had already begun to pick and dig into his brain. He suddenly felt as though he needed to create some distance between him and Amy.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sure you have things to tend to." Sheldon feigned.

"But we can certainly spend the day together," Amy assured as if sensing his disappointment.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Need. Coffee." Penny mumbled as she walked into the kitchen and robotically grabbed an empty coffee mug and poured the rest of the coffee from the carafe.

"Morning Penny," Amy beamed and Penny turned around to look at her. Last night, she had seen Amy but hadn't expected her to stay the night. Her tired expression brightened up and soon she had a large smile painted on her face.

"Spent another night huh?" Penny teased, "You practically live here now."

Sheldon gulped and felt his stomach knot up, but Amy seemingly didn't think anything of the comment.

"I'll be going home tonight, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy sleeping next to this one," Amy giggled as she pointed to Sheldon, who was downing his tea as if he were dying of thirst. When he lowered his mug, he smiled. Amy's arm went back up to his bicep and his finger poked at the muscle.

"If you two like it so much, I don't see why you don't make it more perm—"

"So, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon abruptly started, "want to go out for breakfast? Just the two of us?"

"But you're making oatmeal," her eyes directed to the small pot that was cooking oatmeal on the stovetop.

"I can have oatmeal any time," Sheldon shrugged, even though his brain was beginning to itch at the thought of throwing away perfectly good oatmeal, "if I'm not going to have you tonight, I might as well do as much as I can with you at present."

Amy looked away from the cooking oatmeal to study him. It was clear that something was bothering him. He had never willingly changed his breakfast schedule before. She decided not to bring it up in front of Leonard and Penny.

"O— Okay," Amy accepted, but couldn't help but feel suspicious of his motives.

Once they got dressed and left the apartment, her unease grew and grew. Sheldon was fidgety and completely silent during the car ride there. At first, she excused it for him trying to wake up further, but even at the restaurant, he wasn't his usual self. He only talked to the waitress and didn't even lecture her about why lemon in his water wasn't needed.

They've had disagreements and arguments before in their months of dating, but she could tell that this was different. This would be harder to approach.

Looking back, he had only begun acting this way after Penny had mentioned living together. As far as sleeping went she practically did live there, but she knew that sleeping over and moving in were two completely different things. She would like to live with him eventually, but she wasn't ready. Nor was Sheldon.

"Sheldon," he glanced up from his food to look at her. She was frowning, a sight that he hated to see but couldn't avoid given his own mood at that moment.

"Yes?"

"You know there's no pressure for us to move in together, right?"

He sat up straighter and set his fork down, "Really?"

"Of course not. I never want you to feel pressured." Amy answered without hesitation, "We aren't ready for that yet."

"Then why are Leonard and Penny pressing the issue like I'm missing some big milestone in our relationship? I thought we were happy." Sheldon sulked further and he picked his fork back up to break the yolks of his over easy eggs.

Amy smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand, "We _are_ happy, Sheldon. We've been together for a while and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"I am, too." Sheldon blushed as he smiled, "I just don't like the pressure. I feel like it ruins relationships. People think they have to follow some strict timeline… After x-amount of time, you move in together. After another x-amount, you get married. It's stressing." He picked up a piece of bacon from Amy's plate and dipped the end of it into the yolk and took a bit out of it.

"I don't want you to stress. You and I are perfectly fine, okay?" Sheldon nodded and Amy continued, "You've been my first for so many things, I'm just enjoying the read we're on."

"What ride?" Sheldon's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Amy chuckled and explained, "It's just an expression, but just know that I love you."

"I love you, too." Sheldon felt himself relax and Amy ran her thumb along the palm of his hand, slightly calloused in areas from years of video-game playing and strong.

"Good. Now let's eat." Amy said before glaring playfully at him, "and don't touch my bacon again!"

* * *

That night, once Amy left with her things, Sheldon sat at his computer desk typing away at a paper. While he was upset that Amy wouldn't be staying over, he could finally get caught up with his side projects for work. The others had left after dinner with her and now it was only him, Leonard and Penny in the apartment. Leonard was currently in the kitchen putting away the rest of the dishes that he had cleaned.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Leonard asked as he stood on his tiptoes to put a stack of plates back in their respective place which Sheldon "conveniently" labeled.

Sheldon ceased his typing and turned his chair towards Leonard and scowled, "Yes, in fact, I have spoken to Amy about it."

"And?"

"She's perfectly fine where we are right now, so you can kindly butt out of my relationship," Sheldon answered flatly.

"What'd she say exactly?"

"That she's happy and that there's no rush."

"Sure but for how long? Eventually, she's going to want to be more than your girlfriend."

"Did you not hear me, Leonard? She's happy! She said there's no pressure." Sheldon was quickly getting frustrated with Leonard's constant line of questioning. He finally was able to lift his mood after what happened this morning and it seemed Leonard was determined to sour it once again.

"There's always pressure, buddy." Leonard said sternly, "And if you care for this woman you'd make a move sooner rather than later."

"Of course I care about her," Sheldon said with a softer, but more serious voice.

"Okay, And there are natural progressions in life, Sheldon. Amy's going to want more eventually." Leonard explained.

Sheldon's heart began to pound and he felt nauseated once again. He understood the natural progression of relationships. Fondness turned to love, love turned into marriage and marriage eventually led to procreation. However, there was a darker side to progression. Risk and heartbreak. He had seen heartbreak in his mother when she had learned of her husband's unfaithfulness and he had seen risk when she forgave him.

Of course, he knew Amy and that she would never cheat on him, but there were other risks. What if she fell out of love with him? What if she grew tired of him and his tendencies? It happened to celebrities and hopeless romantics; it could easily happen to them. He was already gambling as it was, moving in together would be even more of a risk.

"I'll… I'll deal with it as it comes. But right now, we are happy…" Sheldon began getting defensive, "And who are you to talk? You've been dating Penny for two years and haven't even proposed yet."

"I will," he whispered, "soon…"

Sheldon's eyes widened, "You are?!"

He nodded, "I have a ring."

Sheldon's jaw dropped and he closed it again in thought before asking, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Leonard shrugged, "I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Divorce? Penny cheating on you? Your children inheriting your short height and Penny's intelligence." Sheldon listed, "Marriage is very… permanent… and you and Penny have never been a consistent couple."

Leonard glared, "I know, but I also know I don't want to spend my life with anyone else."

An awkward silence followed. Sheldon swiveled in his chair and Leonard watched him. Being his roommate for nearly a decade, Leonard knew Sheldon inside and out. He knew what made the other, taller man tick and it was clear that Sheldon was afraid of something. But what? Leonard wasn't sure. "What are you afraid of, Sheldon?"

"A lot of things." Sheldon sighed and turned to close his laptop. It had been clear that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening and Sheldon decided that going to bed was the only way to stop Leonard from hounding him. He then stood from his desk and gave Leonard a look that chilled his bones.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Leonard."

When he disappeared into the hallway, Leonard frowned and shook his head. He pushed his boundaries, but that seemed to be the only way to make Sheldon open up. He went into the fridge and grabbed bottled water for himself. When he closed the refrigerator door, he jumped when he saw Penny at his side.

"God! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Penny frowned. Her hair was in a loose messy bun and still wet from the shower she had taken. "Is everything okay? I ran into Sheldon on his way to his room. He looked pissed."

Leonard shrugged and opened his bottle of water and took of swig from it before saying, "Sheldon is afraid of commitment."

"Well, he is dating the first girl he's ever slept with after having a couple of drinks, so he can't be that afraid."

"True, but it's Sheldon. It's hard to decipher what he's thinking." Leonard took another sip and shook his head, "I just hope Amy doesn't lose her patience and leave him."

Penny frowned and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "Why would you say that? They seem happy."

"For now they are…" Leonard murmured and Penny stepped closer to him, draped her arms over his shoulders and gave him a soothing kiss on the lips. She loved feeling him melt beneath her touch and she shivered as his hands went to her waist.

"I'll talk to Amy tomorrow, okay? We have a lunch date." Penny suggested as she pulled away and Leonard nodded.

* * *

"So Ames," Penny started once the waitress had brought them their food, "How are you and Sheldon doing?"

Amy beamed and Penny couldn't help but smile back as her happiness was contagious, "We're doing amazingly. I can't believe how happy he makes me."

"That's great," Penny said as she grabbed a breadstick and bit into her. She savored the garlic and salt on it before continuing, "I see you at the boy's apartment a lot… are you going to move in with Sheldon soon?"

Amy sighed and placed her fork down on her plate. Her and Sheldon just had this conversation yesterday and she was hoping that it wouldn't be brought up again. "I'm not sure why everyone keeps bringing this up. Sheldon and I are happy where we are."

"Oh, that's good to hear..." Penny looked down and spun some pasta around her fork and took it into her mouth.

"Penny?" Amy frowned and she felt her anxiety rise. She knew that when Penny used that tone of voice, that she was hiding something. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Penny nodded, "Apparently Leonard spoke with Sheldon last night and he said he's afraid of commitment," Penny said and Amy's shoulders slouched slightly.

"He… He said that?"

"Well… that's what Leonard said. I didn't hear anything." Penny tried to comfort her but she could see the cogs and wheels turning in Amy's head. She feared that her friend was already thinking of the worst.

Amy remained silent. Her food remained untouched as Penny watched her growing grimmer. It was clear that Amy loved him, as Sheldon did her, and Penny began to regret even bringing it up.

"But, I mean, if you're happy with the way things are right now then you have nothing to worry about, right?" Penny said with a soothing smile to try and get Amy to cheer up.

"I guess... But I'd like to get there eventually. I just don't see the rush right now." She didn't even look up from her plate.

"And that's good!" Penny's smile widened as if trying to ease Amy's obvious discomfort, "If neither of you sees the rush, then there's no problem, okay?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I don't even know why Leonard was worrying." Penny scoffed.

Still silent. Penny stopped eating and reached a hand out to lay against Amy's forearm. "Ames? Are you okay?"

" _No. I'm not okay! Why would you say that?!"_ She wanted to yell at Penny, she wanted to cause a scene, but she was raised to fake it, to grin and bear whatever life brought you. Her mother had taught her to 'hide her crazy' and act like a lady at all times. But with Sheldon, those lessons seemed to be forgotten. It was hard to believe that a man could change her life so drastically that she feared to lose him, and that was what she was doing now. Fearing.

They were happy where they were, perfectly content in their world of science, love and mutual understanding and now she felt like she was losing him, or would lose him. Was he starting to get tired of her? Could he only be with her if there was that easy way out without the complications of living together? Her mind, while bright, strong and quick, could be equally as dark and dramatic, thinking of worst case scenarios as quickly as she could decipher the nervous system.

"The last thing I want is to put Sheldon in a position he's not comfortable in." Her voice came out like a quiver and she felt the tickle of promised tears in her nose.

"But you just said—"

"Sheldon might not want to spend the rest of his life with me and I'm certainly not going to force him to." Her tears gathered in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"But—"

"And neither should you and Leonard… or anybody." Amy tried her best to keep her composure as she grabbed her purse and stood from the booth, "Stop pressuring him into making decisions he doesn't want to make. If this is as far as he wants to go, then… then just let it be."

"Amy, I—"

"I can love him like this," Amy whispered softly to herself, but she knew Penny could hear her, "for as long as he'll let me."

* * *

 _Thank you in advance for_ your favorites, follows and reviews!


	17. Hypertension

_Author's Note: Be forewarned... angst is coming!_

 _Thank you to my bestie, beta and co-author! She is my favorite person, ever!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _Hypertension_**

* * *

Tomorrow was Howard and Bernadette's wedding. It shouldn't have been as big a deal as it was to Amy, but it was huge. She was a bridesmaid, as was Penny. The two of them had been charged with planning, decorating and being Bernie's entourage as the event drew closer and closer. Their dresses were at Penny's apartment, hung on her bedroom door in anticipation. Being traditional, Howard and Bernadette decided to stay the night apart, leaving her in her bridemaids' keep.

However, despite Amy's excitement in the past months, her mind had been preoccupied with what she and Sheldon talked about just a few weeks ago. Progressing their relationship. They were both so new to this— intimacy, love, a romantic relationship— that they were both clueless and unsure of how to move forward.

Amy wasn't lying when she said she was happy where they were at that moment because she truly was. As long as she was with Sheldon, in his arms or even around him, she felt content and stress-free. Lately, however, she felt a tension between them. They still had their date nights, lunches and sleepovers, but she felt as though she were walking on eggshells. She was certain Sheldon was feeling it too. The topic, as well as others, had never come up.

That night, just hours away from the wedding, that sensation seemed to worsen. It wasn't as though she were jealous of Bernadette, but there was a sense of longing. Could she and Sheldon be married one day? She would like to be, but the thought of never being married to Sheldon, the love of her life, pained her.

"So Bernie," Penny began with a devilish grin and pulled Amy from her gloomy thoughts, "tonight is your last night as a bachelorette! Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

She smiled and blushed, "A little… I mean, I'm committing myself to someone for life. But I love Howie, and there is no one I'd rather be with. When I remember that, the nervousness goes away."

Penny smiled, but Amy remained silent, looking down at her wine. Were the guys having this same conversation? Was Sheldon having the same thoughts of the future, and were his more positive?

"It is a little scary… the thought of being with the same person for the rest of your life. I don't know, it seems so significant. What do you think, Ames?"

Amy sipped her wine and frowned, "I'm not sure I'm the best person to answer that question considering I've only been with one man."

"Have you had the desire to see other people? Even as a fantasy?" Bernadette asked with a soft tilt of her head.

Amy shook her head, "I didn't even want to date before Sheldon, I certainly don't have any desire to see anyone else now." It was completely out of the question, actually. Amy, being a logical scientist never believed in the notion of soulmates, nor does she now. But, she and Sheldon were connected by more than just their mutual love for each other and their interests. They were both people who felt invisible for the majority of their lives and when they found one another, they were seen, heard, felt.

Bernie smiled, "That's sweet."

The room fell silent as Amy was unable to think of anything else to say. She loved her friends but wasn't in the mood to drink, laugh and gossip. She was beginning to feel like she was reverting back to her introverted days of staying at home and reading.

"Okay, new topic," Penny prompted as if catching on to Amy's mood. She stood up from the couch and held up their empty bottle of wine. "And a new bottle of wine since this one is already empty!" Once Penny went to the kitchen, Amy's phone chimed its text tone and she picked it up to glance at it. It was Sheldon.

' _Good evening, Doctor Fowler. How is your evening with the ladies?'_

She replied quickly as Bernadette and Penny began talking about a recent show they had seen on Hulu, ' _The usual. Wine, snacks, unnecessary conversations about our feelings and future aspirations.'_

A minute later, her phone chimed, ' _Are you enjoying yourself? You usually don't reply this quickly when you're with them… nor with proper grammar as you're usually inebriated to some degree.'_

' _I suppose I'm not entirely in the mood tonight. But it's Bernie's last night as a single woman. I better indulge.'_ She texted back with a pout of her lower lip. Part of her missed being worry-free and walking over to 4A, drunk and giggling over dirty jokes that Penny had told. If only those negative thoughts quit their constant pestering.

' _Very well. I'll leave you to your 'celebration.' Have a wonderful night, Doctor Fowler. I'll see you tomorrow. Howard wants us to play a drinking game, whatever that is. Hopefully, it doesn't require sports.'_

Amy replied back to him before turning off her phone's screen and sighing. She didn't feel like herself. There was no doubt in her mind that she was happy with Sheldon, but she couldn't get the conversation she had with Penny out of her head. That, and combined with the energy of Howard and Bernadette's upcoming wedding, sent her mind into a tizzy.

"Was that Sheldon?" Penny inquired when she came back with a freshly opened bottle of wine. Amy nodded and Penny said, "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you not smiling after a text from him. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Amy feigned a smile. She wasn't lying, they were still together and happy, but she wasn't completely herself either. She hid her apprehension well around Sheldon, but it was hard to keep up the facade, "I think it's the wine; I've been in a weird mood lately."

Bernadette, the bride frowned and set her wine glass down on the coffee table, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, this is your night Bernadette." Amy gulped down her wine, "We should be talking about you. I'm fine, promise."

She forced herself to have fun and enjoy herself for the rest of the night. Each time her worries tried to push their way though, she fought back and put them back on the backburner and eventually— after enough wine— she began to genuinely smile and laugh and by the time that the three women finished their third bottle, Amy knew that whatever was ailing her would pass.

* * *

When the ladies woke up that morning, dazed, excited and hungover, they spent the entire morning gulping coffee as if it were air while Penny worked on Bernadette's hair and makeup. Amy stayed in the kitchen to make breakfast, it gave her mind something to focus on in order to work passed the hangover that still throbbed in and around her brain.

Two hours later, with not a moment to spare, they were ready. Penny and Amy were in their bright pink dresses while Bernadette, in her beautiful wedding dress, glowed between them. They had chosen the rooftop as their wedding venue as Howard was to be in outer space three days later. The three of them ascended the stairs, filling it with giggles until they reached the roof. When Penny opened the door, Amy felt the cool morning breeze chill her skin and she took in a deep breath. It was early enough in the morning that the air wasn't polluted with car exhaust and she savored the freshness of it.

"Doctor Fowler," Amy turned in the direction of the voice and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Sheldon, behind her, in a fitted tuxedo. And dear god… he looked beyond handsome in a tuxedo. She felt as though her heart stopped completely and that she had lost all control of her brain and mouth, leaving her jaw slackened and her eyes gawking. He walked closer to her and despite her low spirits lately, her skin tingled throughout as he rested a hand on her forearm. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Sheldon," she smiled and blushed. It was the first time that week her smile felt natural, "you look very handsome yourself."

Sheldon grinned and looked down at his own body, "I guess I do, though I must say that you look ravishing."

"Sheldon…" Amy blushed and looked down to avoid his gaze out of shyness. Even then, he managed to make her melt under his words and shiver under his eye. He reached for her hand and she gladly took his as he walked her to the altar to await Bernadette's walk down the aisle.

When the ceremony began, Sheldon barely listened and his eyes drifted over to Amy. Her eyes, unlike his own, were focused on Howard and Bernadette. Her pink lips curved upward in a soft smile and her eyes seemed to water as Howard told his vows to his bride. She then did a quick glance and Sheldon and he, in turn, looked away to feign interest in the ceremony. After a few seconds, when Amy looked away from him, he continued his gentle stare. She was beautiful. Perfect in pink. The dress was strapless, but Amy wore a small jacket to hide her pale shoulders and cover whatever cleavage the dress exposed.

Amy glanced at him again, but this time he didn't dare look away. His eyes were glued to her and he had a sudden pang of fear. What he saw in her eyes, was want, longing, desire. It wasn't sexual in nature, he knew that just by fact that she wasn't flushed. But it was a thirst for this. Marriage. Moving in together. Possibly children… It hurt him, to see how badly she wanted that from him. What hurt, even more, was the fact that he felt incapable of doing such. He offered her a small smile as he heard Raj pronounce Howard and Bernadette as husband and wife, but Amy's returned smile— he knew— wasn't as genuine as his own.

Once the ceremony had ended, the group dispersed. Howard and Bernadette went to greet their parents and in-laws while Penny and Leonard admired the morning view of Pasadena. Sheldon immediately went over to Amy in order to talk with her and found her walking towards the refreshments table.

"Amy?" Sheldon called for her and stopped just inches away from her. His hand grasped hers as he asked, "are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amy inquired. She wanted to tell him the truth. That no, she wasn't alright. Not completely, not right now anyway. But she couldn't do that. Not at her friend's wedding. She refused to expel any negative emotion on a day reserved for love and happiness.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I noticed you looked a little upset early, during the vows…"

"Everything's all right, Sheldon." Another lie, but a small one figuring she would feel better in time. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, "I promise."

"Alright," Sheldon's pout deepened and he turned towards their make-shift dance floor atop the roof. By then, Howard and Bernadette had just finished their first dance and Raj (the self-proclaimed DJ) had begun playing another slow, romantic song that made Sheldon want to roll his eyes. Sheldon was never one for dancing— though he was a very skilled one— but looking down at Amy, he wondered if it could cheer her up. Perhaps she could forget what was ailing her if he were to dance with her.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

"Dance?" Amy blinked in surprise at his question. Sheldon could dance? He _wanted_ to dance? Just looking at him, Sheldon didn't seem like he'd be a dancer.

"Yes," Sheldon gave her a soft smile, "Would you do me that honor?"

Amy felt herself swoon despite trying not to. Her boyfriend, her nerdy casanova, dancing with her for the first time ever. Her spirits lifted already at the thought, "I'd love to."

It was nothing complicated, a sway here, a twist there. Sometimes, as if struck by emotion, he would tighten his grip on her and she would nuzzle herself to his chest to take in his scent. Amy was only half-listening to the song that played on the speakers as Sheldon spun her and held her close to him. She hadn't paid attention to the others, but she was positive they were as amazed at Sheldon's talent as she was. When the song faded out, Sheldon refused to loosen his grip as another song began. Instead of dancing like they had, they simply swayed to this one.

She looked up at him as they danced and found that he was looking down at her, a soft smile on his face. Amy licked her lips and said, "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

He shrugged and looked around the rooftop, "I suppose… though I thought Raj crying was a bit much."

Amy giggled and rest her head against his firm chest once again, "He was happy for them."

"I never understood the notion of crying at weddings or any event for that matter." She looked up as he talked. They were still dancing, somewhat. Their swaying had become lazy as their brains focused on their conversation, "Two people are simply signing a contract to keep doing what they've been doing since the beginning of their relationship. What's so emotional about that?"

She wasn't expecting that answer from him and she pulled away from their embrace, "It's romantic."

"But how?"

"Because marriage isn't just a 'contract' to keep doing what you're doing. It's a promise to love and support each other regardless of the circumstances life hands you, for as long as you and your spouse shall live."

Sheldon glowered, sensing her frustration but not knowing why she was feeling that way to begin with, "I don't see why marriage is needed to make that claim. I could tell you right now that I want to be with you until I die, no matter what happens. Why do we need rings and a paper from the state of California in order to solidify that?"

Amy sighed and pulled farther away from him. Her arms left his waist and dropped to her side. "You just… you're not understanding, Sheldon. Being married to someone is more than just a piece of paper."

"That's where I disagree." Sheldon said and she shook her head and turned away from him, "Amy?"

"I need a drink," she stated before walking off. He followed her for a few feet, but quickly ended his pursuit and watched as she went over to the refreshments table and began to chat with Raj, Mrs. Wolowitz, and Stuart.

Just feet away from him, Leonard and Penny had stopped and watched their argument take place. Their voices weren't loud, but the signs of their discord were obvious.

"What's with them?" Penny asked as she turned back to look at Leonard.

Leonard's gaze stayed fixed on Sheldon, "I dunno. Should I go ask?"

"I think so," Penny nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing him.

Leonard walked over to him and thought about what to say to him. Once by his side, Sheldon spoke, "Who would have thought you'd be right about this?"

Leonard winced as if he had predicted the strain between Sheldon and Amy. He felt like he was the cause of the tension, but he also knew that tension happened in relationships and was inevitable. "Like I said, it's not uncommon for her to want more. It just means that she loves y—"

"And I love her! Shouldn't that be enough? Why does she need a ring to be happy with me?"

Leonard retorted, "If you love her, what's wrong with wearing a ring to make her happy?"

Sheldon remained quiet for a second before answering, "First it's moving in together, now it's marriage… why can't we take our time?"

"Your and Amy's time as a couple? Or _your_ time?" Leonard asked and Sheldon visibly flinched, "Love is a give and take, buddy. You're allowed to ask for more time, but asking for too much might result in Amy giving up…"

"She wouldn't give up on me," Sheldon's eyes went wide with panic, "would she?"

"I don't think so. Not yet," Leonard comforted, "but you need to talk to her. Sooner rather than later."

"Very well…" Sheldon grumbled as he walked towards Amy and the others. Sheldon leaned in close to her and whispered, "I need to speak with you."

Amy's brow furrowed at the request, but she obliged. Excusing herself from her and Raj's conversation, she and Sheldon walked to the other end of the roof top near the ventilation output. Once certain their conversation couldn't be heard, Amy put her hands on her hips and asked, "What is it, Sheldon? I'm not having this argument with you right now."

"You're right. I don't understand. A few weeks ago when you and I discussed the state of our relationship, you assured me you were fine with where we were and there was no rush. If something has changed, or you're hiding something from me, I think I deserve to know. Because right now, I'm getting mixed signals from you."

"I didn't hide anything, Sheldon." She answered sternly.

"So you changed your mind?" Sheldon assumed with a snarl.

"No… I— God, do we have to have this conversation right now?" Amy's voice shook and grew in volume.

"Yes, I believe we do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy slouched and said, "Fine. I don't want marriage right now. Maybe not even in a year from now."

"Okay then—"

" _But,_ I do someday. Sheldon, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She stepped closer to him and Sheldon shivered at the pain he saw in her eyes, "This includes, one day, wearing a ring on my finger and referring to you as my husband."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't as he didn't know _what_ to say at that moment. He didn't dare tell her that it would never happen because he didn't know the answer to that. But he also refused to get her hopes over something that might never develop.

"But I've accepted the fact that this isn't what you want. Am I upset? Yes, but it will pass. I'd rather spend my life with you just as your girlfriend than not with you at all."

Sheldon felt as though a knife had driven through his heart when he heard her say that. Was she settling what she wanted, for him? "Now please, this day isn't about us. It's about Howard and Bernadette and celebrating their love for each other. I'm going to enjoy the rest of the evening and we can discuss more of this later if you wish." She stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before walking off.

* * *

That night, Sheldon didn't fair much better. Originally, Amy had planned on spending the night with him, yet she had declined shortly after everyone returned home after the wedding. He believed he was getting worked up over nothing, but he couldn't shake the notion that something was very wrong with them. Was it break-up worthy? He had no clue, but he hated feeling so concerned about this. Always so sure of himself and his action, he found himself lost and confused and unable to figure out how to fix it.

He flipped over onto his stomach and found his face pressed against the pillow Amy had used. He took in her scent and found it comforting, if only slightly, "Lord, she haunting me…."

Flipping on his back once again, he stared at the ceiling as he thought about what Amy had said. About more. About marriage. "Amy Farrah Fowler… my wife?" He whispered to himself. It wasn't as repellent as he had feared; rather, it was. And that strangely terrified him more so.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to call her. It was already one in the morning, but he didn't care. His brain so used to closure and resolve, needed him to call. He grabbed his iPhone and pressed Amy's contact number. It rang once, then twice and on the third, he debated calling her back. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her further.

"Hello? Sheldon…?" Amy answered before he had the chance to hang up and he winced in himself.

"Amy… hi."

"It's late…" Amy groaned, "What is it?"

"I know, I apologize…" He took a deep breath, "I just… Are we okay, Amy?"

There was silence for a second, then five before her voice answered, "Yes, Sheldon. We're okay. This was just an argument."

He nodded into his pillow and sighed in relief, "Good… I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sheldon. That's never going to change."

"I certainly hope not," Sheldon whispered, knowing full well that his love for Amy would never change. Like science, she was essential to him. Without her, life would be boring. His world would be that of a flat-earth believer, without definition. He pushed those thoughts aside for now. They were fine now, there wouldn't be a 'without Amy'.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," Sheldon smiled as he said it. His eyes began to feel heavy as all worry left him. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course," he heard her voice soften, "Good night Sheldon, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Amy." As he hung up the phone and set it back on his nightstand, sleep was quick and when he woke up, seven hours later, he felt better and completely recharged. Last night and their disagreement seemed like a distant memory.

* * *

It was already noon, and Sheldon hadn't heard from Amy all day. He had texted her this morning, as well as an hour ago and never got a reply. Before going to the cafeteria, he walked to her office and found it completely dark and the door was still locked. Peering through the door's window, there were no signs of Amy ever being there.

If it weren't for their argument he would assume she was sick or at a meeting, but he had a sense that a bigger reason was to blame for her absence. Him. He tried not to think about it. Amy said they were fine, and this time it sounded like she had meant if. If their relationship were in any real danger, he would hope that Amy would confide in him.

Perhaps she was unable to fall back asleep after their phone call and decided to stay home and rest. This, to him, seemed logical and he retired to the cafeteria to eat lunch with his friends.

When he had collected his food, he sat beside them at their usual table and Leonard gave him a quick look over before saying, "You're not eating lunch with Amy?"

Sheldon shook his head, "She hadn't replied to any of my texts this morning… nor is she in her office."

Raj tilted his head, "Is she still upset about what happened last night?"

"She shouldn't be," Sheldon answered, unconcerned, "She said we were alright after our argument yesterday."

"Ouch," Raj winced, "Never believe a girl when she says things are cool, dude."

Sheldon took a baby carrot and bit into it as he asked, "Why wouldn't I believe her?"

"She also said that there was no rush for moving in together. How long did that last?" Leonard rebutted and Sheldon withered slightly.

"Do you think she'd lie about that again?"

"Who knows? Women are complicated creatures," Howard added as he lifted his left hand to flash his titanium wedding band, "take from me, the only married man in this group of weirdos."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed condescendingly, "You've only been married for 16 hours. Bernadette still has time to regret her decision while you're in outer space."

Howard scowled but didn't say anything further. The table fell silent, leaving Sheldon alone with his thoughts as they grew darker and more menacingly than before. Amy wouldn't deceive him again, not about this. Although… if she were lying again, what else could she be lying about? Amy had once told him that she wasn't a good liar, yet he had already been fooled twice. His mind, being programmed to do so, went to the worst case scenario. Did she even love him?!

"I can't take this anymore," Sheldon slammed his fist down on the table, causing his three friends to flinch at the suddenness of it, "I'm not a mind reader! If Amy has something to say, she needs to say it."

"Sheldon—"

"No… I'm going to find her and talk to her. I have never kept anything or lied about anything with her. I deserve the same."

He ran out of the cafeteria and pulled his phone from his pocket to call Amy. The phone went straight to voicemail and he snarled at the phone in frustration. Just as he was about to call again, Amy's photo lit up the screen as it rang and he answered it immediately.

"Amy?"

"Is this Sheldon Cooper?" Sheldon was taken aback. This wasn't Amy, though the voice somewhat sounded like hers, it was raspier and more panicked.

Sheldon's nose wrinkled in distaste, " _Doctor_ Sheldon Cooper. Yes, who's this? And why do you have Amy's phone?"

"This is her mother," the hair on Sheldon's neck stood on end. No wonder the voice sounded similar… "I'm sadly not surprised she hadn't told you about me. She and I have never been close."

"Her mother?" Sheldon mouthed before saying, "Mrs. Fowler—"

"We can talk later, _Sheldon,_ " she said his name as if he had left a bad taste in her mouth, "you need to get down to the hospital!"

Sheldon nearly dropped his phone and his eyes grew wide in shock, "Hospital?!"

Not her. Not his Amy.

"Amy's been in a car accident! Hurry up and get over here, she isn't shutting up about you."

"Which one?" Sheldon asked, knowing Amy could have had the accident anywhere between Pasadena and Burbank.

"Huntington," Sheldon nodded and breathed a small, short-lived sigh in relief to know that she was in Pasadena only a mile and a half away. Fear of hospitals be damned, he had to be there.

"I'll be right there." He didn't bother saying anything else before hanging up the phone and rushing outside. He opened the Uber app and called for a car, but he felt as though time was of the essence. He had no idea how hurt Amy was, or if she had broken anything or… or… He shook his head. He refused to think anything worse. Amy's mother said she hadn't stopped talking about Sheldon, so that meant she was coherent.

While waiting for the Uber car to arrive, he considered running. It was practically a straightaway from the University and if he were more fit, he would. An average person could run a mile in just under ten minutes. He, not being of average fitness, could possibly only run half that until he fainted under the glaring heat of the California sun. If the situation didn't seem as dire as it was, he would have. When the car finally pulled up, he jumped inside and commanded the driver to step on it. As fast as he possibly could.

Amy would be fine. She had to have been. Sheldon needed her to be.

* * *

 _Thank you in advance for reviews! No worries, Amy will be fine... but how hurt is she? Time will tell!_


	18. Forgiveness

_Author's Note: Two more chapters after this... can you believe it? I can't believe this story is going to be finished by next Thursday! I want to say thank you for following me on this crazy journey! This chapter is kind of angsty, and kind of comedic! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Thank you so much to my bestie and co-author!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

 ** _Forgiveness_**

* * *

When Sheldon finally arrived at the hospital, he rushed into the ER waiting area and walked up to the receptionist's desk. At the desk, was a petite and young receptionist who was furiously typing away at her keyboard.

"Where's Amy Farrah Fowler?!" His voice was louder than he had intended, making the woman at the desk flinch and lean back in her seat with wide eyes. Sheldon cleared his throat and took a deep breath in order to calm himself enough to speak softer, "I'm her boyfriend. I— I heard she was in a car accident and I need to know where she is."

"I'm sorry, Mister—"

"Doctor."

"I— I'm sorry. But we'll need to verify that Miss Fowler requested—"

Just then, a rasp and screeching voice echoed through the near empty ER room, "Mr. Cooper!"

Sheldon groaned and turned towards the origin of the sound and corrected, "Doctor Cooper!" However, he found himself frozen at the sight of the elderly woman. She was a bit older than his own mother. Short and petite, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her pale complexion was red from emotion and her eyes narrowed scathingly at Sheldon. Her gray hair had hints of brown and red. He was looking at none other than Amy's mother; the resemblance was uncanny.

"It took you long enough!" The woman growled and Sheldon's back straightened as he glanced at his watch. It had only taken the Uber four minutes to get there and he had only waited for the car for three minutes prior. In his opinion, he made great time.

Ignoring the front desk now, he walked over to her and asked, "Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?"

"Follow me," Amy's mother grumbled. She opened the door that led to the patient rooms and Sheldon hastily followed her.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I care about her," Sheldon answered defensively.

"Well for your information, she was in a car accident this morning. Do you even call and check up on her?! It's almost one in the afternoon!"

"That's why I called earlier! We made plans for lunch and she didn't show up…" Sheldon felt the knots in his stomach tighten, "God, I should have called sooner…"

"Don't you dare use the Lord's name in vain!"

Sheldon blinked and looked down at her, "Oh Lord… she's one of those…" He mumbled to himself and luckily Amy's mother hadn't paid him any mind.

"What?" Paula dared but Sheldon shook his head.

"I… uh… said you didn't answer my question," Sheldon said as they went down another corridor. He looked around the area and found that they weren't in the ICU, which was another sign that Amy wasn't seriously injured, "is Amy okay?"

"Why do you care?!" Amy's mother asked with a steely-eyed sideways glance, "I don't see what Amy sees in you. I thought I taught her to be smart about selecting a boyfriend, but it seems she didn't listen to me…"

They reached Amy's room, he could hear her voice from inside and he ran inside to see her. She was being consulted by a nurse who was looking over her chart. When he had learned about Amy being in an accident, he had expected blood, doctors surrounding her to try and keep her alive and maybe a broken bone or two. Yet she was perfectly fine as far as he could see. She had been changed into a hospital gown and there was a bandage wrapped around her head. There was no sight of blood, no casts. Just the gauze around her forehead, a bandage on her right knee and an ice pack on her left ankle.

"Amy!" He went to the side of her head as soon as the nurse turned to walk out of the room. He gingerly cupped her face and gave her a kiss square on her lips, paying no heed to Amy's mother who stood just feet away from them. "Are you alright? What happened? Who hit you? Did they have insurance? Were they texting and driving? Was it a hit and ru—"

"Sheldon," Amy soothed as she reached up to caress his cheek. Sheldon noticed a red scrape along the slope of her neck, on the left side from her seat belt, "I'm fine. It was just a small accident. They're just keeping me here for—"

"Small accident?!" Amy's mom gasped and pressed a hand to her chest, "It wasn't small! Your car is totaled!"

"Sheldon, I'm sure you've met my mom, Paula." Amy introduced monotonously, "Mom, Sheldon."

Paula turned to glower at Sheldon, "It's a shame we had to meet under the circumstances of my daughter possibly being killed."

"You're over-reacting mother," Amy said, "I told you not to call him when you're being hysterical like this."

"I am not overreacting," Paula defended, "I was being a concerned mother."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to Sheldon, "Anyway, I'm fine, I promise—"

"Also why wasn't he here sooner?!" Paula pointed a long, pedicured finger at Sheldon.

"Because you're still my emergency contact in my phone," Amy answered with a glare, "which reminds me, I need to change that—"

"Like that would have made a difference" Paula scoffed.

"Mother, you're being a hypochondriac." Amy groaned, "You once called an ambulance when I burnt my tongue on a hamburger."

"That's not true!"

"Fourth of July, 2009." Amy recalled, "You even tried to get me to ask the paramedic for his number."

"He was a respectable gentleman."

"So is Sheldon, yet you seem to be going out of your way to insult and scare him."

"Well she did sound rather frantic on the phone," Sheldon accounted, "I thought you might've been seriously injured."

"I did not!"

"He's in tears, mother." Amy pointed towards the wet streaks down Sheldon's cheeks and Sheldon quickly wiped them away on his hand. He hated showing such extreme emotion like this in front of others.

Paula shrugged her shoulders and turned her nose upward, "I don't see a problem here."

"You made it sound like I was on my death bed!" Amy exclaimed, "All I have is a strained muscle in my ankle, a scrape, and a concussion."

"Concussions are serious, Amy."

"As a someone who went to school to study the brain, I beg to differ," Amy said. Paula opened her mouth to debate but Amy beat her to it, "I have a degree and 50 thousand dollars worth of student debt to prove it."

Her mother slouched her shoulders in defeat and annoyance but didn't say anything further. Ignoring her mother's presence, Amy cupped Sheldon's face and kissed him again. He forced himself to pull away, as now wasn't the time for that, especially with Amy's mother just a few feet away.

"Amy," he whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and, despite his better judgment, sat at the edge of her bed. Usually, he wouldn't be caught dead in a hospital and even now, the sounds and smells of the setting caused him to be more fidgety than normal. But for Amy, he'd soldier through it.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon muttered with a weak voice. He knew she was okay and would be. She was alive and well in front of him with only a few bandages as evidence, "for all the arguments we've had the past few weeks. I'm sorry for not appreciating you the way you deserve and—"

"Sheldon," she reached for his hand and squeezed. Her hand was so small in his. "Everything is fine, you don't need to apologize for anything. Couples fight."

"I don't like when we do," his lower lip quivered as he said it.

"He absolutely does need to apologize!" Paula shouted, making Sheldon and Amy tear their gazes away from each other, "Did you know he said the Lord's name in vain?!"

Amy turned to look back at Sheldon and whispered, "And you thought your mother was bad."

Paula rolled her eyes, "Say what you will of me, Amy. I don't approve of this man."

"And you don't even know how we met." Amy chuckled and Sheldon's eyes widened as his skin paled.

"Amy," Sheldon warned, "don—"

"And pray tell me, how?" Paula challenged.

"I met him at a bar and slept with him after four drinks and a bowl of pretzels."

Paula's mouth dropped and she placed her hand over her heart as Sheldon blushed hard enough to feel the heat emanating off his skin.

"Oh dear Lord…" Sheldon looked at Amy with a slight glare, "You could have lied."

Amy grinned, "You didn't with your mother."

Sheldon blinked and whispered, "Touche, Doctor Fowler…"

"Amy Farrah Fowler!" Paula scolded as her brain finally caught up with her emotions, "I can't believe you! Acting like a harlot! I knew sending you to a public school was a bad idea!"

"Hey!" Sheldon growled, "Amy is not a harlot! She is the most remarkable woman I have ever met. The way we met may not be very conventional, but it led to what I would call a very wonderful and successful relationship."

"I don't approve of this relationship." Paula barked.

"And I'm an adult who can do whatever I want without my mother's approval," Amy retorted before putting her focus back on Sheldon, "You don't have to stay. I'll be discharged in a few hours."

Sheldon nodded, "I'd rather stay. Besides, once you're discharged, you'll be coming to my apartment."

Amy tilted her head, "I'm spending the night?"

Sheldon shook his head and tightened his grip on her hand, "No, I want you to come home with me, and stay. Where you belong."

"Sheldon, you don't have—"

"I want to, I want this." Sheldon said, surprising himself at how easily the words came out, "It was actually something I wanted to talk to you about before… before this happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Sheldon answered. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Moving in together is simply the next step."

"Now you're moving in with this man?! You met him at a bar!"

"I've also been dating him for nearly a year."

"I didn't raise you like this," Paula told.

"And that's why I'm doing it," Amy said with a soft smirk before suddenly wincing and bringing her hand to her head.

"Amy?" Sheldon whispered in question.

"I'm fine…" She smiled to reassure him and groaned softly. Her headache was worsening and the pain medication the nurse had given her a few hours ago was beginning to weaken. She wouldn't doubt Vicodin for being the reason of her unusual boldness with her mother.

"You should get some rest," Paula told her. Walking up to the bed, she placed a tender hand on Amy's forearm and gently guided her to lie back in the bed. Amy nodded silently as she didn't want to argue with her mother any further. "And we'll talk about _this_ ," Paula pointed at Sheldon as if he were a piece of soiled laundry, "later."

"Okay, mom." Amy frowned, "Love you."

"Love you too, Amy." Paula smiled softly and leaned down to press a feather-light kiss on her daughter's forehead and bid her farewell while making an effort to ignore Sheldon. When she finally left and the door was shut, Sheldon let out a breath and shook his head.

"I don't believe she likes me very much."

Amy giggled, "Don't worry, she doesn't like anybody."

"Even you?"

"Hm," she said with a shrug, "She's my mother, I'm sure she loves me. But we've never been able to get along. Not even when I was a kid."

Sheldon nodded. While he and his own mother didn't have the best relationship, he knew he was luckier than most kids to have a parent as devoted to mothering as Mary. He reached a hand over to caress her arm. Her brows knitted together as her headache seemed to worsen and he hated seeing her like that, in such pain. At least it was only a headache and not a broken bone of any kind.

"Amy Fowler?" A nurse entered the room without bothering to knock, "How are you feeling?"

"All right, though the Vicodin seems to be wearing off already," Amy answered.

The nurse checked her watch and nodded, "That's normal after four hours; we only gave you a 5-milligram dose. I'll give you a prescription for more."

"How much longer will she be here?" Sheldon inquired for both Amy's sanity and his own.

"After we get her paperwork done," the RN smiled, "the concussion doesn't seem too serious, so there's no reason to monitor you any further."

"Good. I want to get her home as soon as possible." Sheldon said, ' _And to get out of this germ-infested hellhole.'_

"I understand, Mister Fowler."

"Doctor Cooper, actually." Though being mistaken as her husband didn't offend him in the least.

* * *

When Amy was finally discharged from the hospital, Sheldon grabbed his phone and signaled for an Uber to pick them up. Slowly, Amy stood from the wheelchair that she was forced to sit in and winced. Everything hurt. Her neck, her back, her hips and more importantly her head. The human body wasn't made to handle car accidents, no matter how small and her aching body was proof of that. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and take a nap.

"Let's get you home before we go to your apartment for your things," Sheldon said as they climbed into the back of the Uber driver's BMW, "I think we need to have a long talk. I'll tell Penny to pack a bag for you."

"Agreed." She groaned as she settled into the car. The cool leather was welcomed in the California heat. The Uber began to drive and Amy scooted closer to Sheldon in order to feel safer. Just like the human body had to heal after trauma, so did the mind. Even being the passenger in the car, Amy felt her anxiety spike.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sheldon asked as if sensing her fear.

"Yeah," Amy rested her head on his shoulder, "just still shaken up."

He didn't reply but instead pressed a kiss on the top of her head. The ride continued in silence. Luckily their driver wasn't much of a talker but did offer them bottled water as they reached their destination. Amy took one, Sheldon did not.

It took both of them nearly ten minutes to reach the fourth floor. Amy's ankle, while not sprained had a strained muscle, making movement difficult. Sheldon had suggested carrying her, but Amy was stubborn and made it to the apartment on her own at the expense of her ankle. Sheldon opened the door for them and helped Amy move her jacket. Once it was put away, he led her to the couch and sat her down on the center cushion. Her spot.

Amy started, "Look, I should have been completely honest with you from the moment I started feeling the way I did… but don't take that as me being unhappy. I am happy, and I guess that sort of scares me. I just don't want you questioning that, because you make me so, so happy."

His shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Good… that's good."

"I think I just have so much love for you that I want to do all these things with you. Like marriage, calling you my husband—"

"And I want those things too, one day," Sheldon reassured and Amy gave him a scrutinizing look as if he had said something completely insane. "I was scared too, Amy. And I still am, but not nearly as much I was. You… You complete me in a way that I can't explain. It's like trying to find dark matter. You know it's there, and that it exists… but you can't explain why it's there, or how, or its mechanics." He brought a hand up to caress her cheek and she leaning into his welcomed touch. Amy's lips twitched in a small, but short-lived smile. The nurse had her take another dose of pain medication before leaving, and she was already feeling drowsy from it. "Just know that I want what you want. I do. That's why I'm asking you to move in with me."

"I would love that," Amy murmured, her speech began to slur slightly and Sheldon could tell that she was losing focus and spacing out.

"I'm glad," he pecked her lips and savored the barely-there contact. He kissed her again with the same amount of tenderness. And again, and again until he melted to her and refused to pull away from her. Her arms came up to wrap around the trunk of his body and he slowly began to hover over her, guiding her to lie down on the leather sofa. He placed a hand behind her head, protecting her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues glided together, grinding and lapping until the need for air was far too great to ignore. Sheldon was the one who pulled away first, but soon after he took his first breath, Amy pulled him back down.

He groaned against her lips as their makeout session intensified. In her skirt, she was able to wrap a leg around his hip to bring him intimately closer to her. As their tongues met once again, he found himself mimicking the motions of his tongue with his hips, grinding against her body. The hand the cupped the back of her entangled further into her brunette hair. His other hand, once at her waist, began traversing lower to cup her rough posterior. He groaned into her mouth and Amy pulled away.

"You know, I could really use a shower," Amy whispered as she panted, "but after that…"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Amy nodded her response. Sheldon kissed her nose and slowly sat up, "As much as I would love to make love to you, you need your rest."

Amy nodded, but her lips curved downward, "I guess you're right. Could I take a bath though?"

"Of course," Sheldon smiled and stood from the couch. Taking her hand, he guided to the bathroom to run her bath. As the hot water ran and filled up the tub, he assisted in taking off her clothes. Without her clothes to cover her up, Sheldon saw and counted each bruise and scrape from her accident. At the hospital, Amy refused to let him see as she got dressed into her clothes. Seeing the superficial damage, he could see why she hid them from him. There were small, red scratches that went up her torso in a diagonal— her seat belt. Even through her layers of fabric, the seat belt left its mark. There was a bruise on her right knee and her left ankle had swollen.

"Amy…" Sheldon whispered to her. His hand delicately removed the bandage from around her forehead to expose a large, but shallow cut along the side of her scalp. It was mostly covered by her hair, but the faintest remnants of blood stained parts of her hair the color of rust, "How'd this happen exactly?"

"Some guy ran a red light and t-boned me," Amy answered as if he were asking the most basic question in the world, "he didn't hit me dead on, but he hit the right side hard and fast enough for my head to be rammed into the door window. I spun out and hit another car beside me. I'm lucky my glasses didn't shatter."

"I could have lost you," Sheldon said, his voice grim as he realized just how close Amy came to death. If the car had hit her one second later, had struck the side of her car in the center, she might have been in far worse condition.

"Sheldon, I'm fine—"

"No, Amy." Sheldon held her shoulders and pulled her naked form close to him, "I don't want to hear that right now…" He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip around her. "I love you, I just rather we do not talk further about what happened."

"I love you too." Amy smiled against his chest and wrapped her arms around him until he forced himself to pull away to check on the running water. When it was full to his liking, he turned off the water and helped her into the tub. The hot water seemed to have touched her very soul and she sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against the tub to lie down. Her body had been aching all day by the accident and her muscle began to relax and loosen from its knots.

"This feels divine," Amy hummed and Sheldon smiled as he sat on his knees beside the tub.

"Not too hot?"

She shook her head, "Perfect." She opened one eye to look at him, "Care to join me?"

"I don't take baths." Sheldon said, "Too many germs."

"Please?" Amy pleaded before grinning and adding, "You've been around my germs plenty of times before."

Sheldon smiled and, never being able to resist Amy's charm, couldn't decline her offer. It was even harder to do now, as he looked at her naked body. "Very well."

He stood and slowly undressed. He watched Amy's react to him with each and every article he removed from his body. He was never insecure about his body, but seeing Amy's smirk and hearing her giggle boosted his confidence ten-fold. He was semi-hard, as there was a naked and gorgeous woman in front of him, but he chose to ignore it.

Once he was completely naked, Amy sat up and scooted forward to give him room to sit behind her. It took a few moments of trial and error before Sheldon was finally situated in the tub with Amy reclining back against his chest and in between his legs.

"I love this," Amy closed her eyes again and reclined further into him.

"I'm glad," Sheldon whispered as he reached over to grab the washcloth that he had brought, "Now let me wash you."

"Gladly," Amy replied as she sat up and moved her hair out of the way. Sheldon drizzled a fair amount of body wash onto the cloth and began meticulously and gingerly washing Amy. First, he focused on her shoulders and back, traveling lower until he reached her posterior and moving back up to move to her sides.

"How's that?" He asked as he ran the soaped up washcloth along her body.

"Good… perfect," she mumbled.

"I want you to be completely relaxed…"

"Trust me, I am." She said as his hands moved to her breasts, washing them delicately and giving her right breast a gentle squeeze. Her left breast had been bruised slightly from the incident, and he only brushed the rag along her skin. He then washed her stomach, taking great care to avoid the red marks on her torso before going lower until his fingers paused just inches away from her sex.

He wanted to touch her, to pleasure her like he had done before. It had been a few weeks since they had been intimate like this and he missed the reactions he started, the sounds he caused. His fingers inched closer until he was barely cupping her. While she was sore and wouldn't be up for sex, he wanted to relax her in a way only he could give her.

"Amy…" he pressed his forefinger and middle finger against her womanhood in a teasing prod, "can I touch you?"

She nodded against his chest and as his fingers made contact with her swollen clitoris, she let out a sharp, pleasured gasp, "Sheldon…"

His finger skillfully circled her hardened button of nerves and Amy tilted her head back against his chest as her eyes fell shut. He then slid a finger into her and groaned himself as he felt Amy tighten around his finger.

"How does it feel?" Sheldon leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you like when I touch you like this?" He curved his finger within her and caressed her there. Her back arched up against him and she mewled.

"Oh God… Amazing!"

He slid another finger into her and curled them together while his other hand squeezed her breast. His erection was now prominent and throbbed against her lower back. He ground into her to attempt to get some relief, but it only strengthened his need for her.

"Keep doing that," she begged as he moved her hips in time with his fingers, "God, please don't stop!"

He slid a third one in and Amy's scream echoed through the walls of the bathroom, "Oh fuck! Sheldon, right there!"

His eyes widened at hearing Amy use such language, but at the same time, it fueled him further. "Let go," he rasped, "I want to hear how good you feel."

"God, Sheldon!" She came, hard. Her muscles pulsed and tightened like a vice around his fingers as she screamed and whimpered in ecstasy against his body. He had never heard her release so loudly. He tightened his hold around her.

When she relaxed and went slack against his body, he kissed the top of her head. He could tell that she was on the edge of sleep thanks to her medication, and her orgasm, "Come on, let's get you dried and dressed."

After their bath together, Sheldon took the time to dry her as she sat on the bed. Since she didn't have any pajamas there, he went to his closet and grabbed his Green Lantern t-shirt. He heard that girlfriends liked wearing their significant other's shirt and given Amy's height, the shirt should fit like a short nightgown. Luckily, she still had a few pairs of panties in his drawer and he hastily grabbed on.

Once she was dressed in his shirt (which Sheldon found oddly adorable), he laid her down on the bed so she could nap. He looked through his phone and texted Penny to see if she would be willing to go to Amy's with a spare key and grab a pair of clothes for the next day. He sent the text and began to get dressed.

"Sheldon?" Her voice was soft and whisper quiet. He turned and saw her watching him with the same interest as earlier. He dropped his robe and began to step into his briefs.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sheldon replied, "I'll be staying home."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean stay with me. In bed…" she began to yawn, "just until I fall asleep."

He smiled, "Alright."

Instead of changing into his t-shirts, Sheldon opted for his white undershirt and his pajama pants and crawled into bed beside her. He draped an arm around her and pulled her into a spooning position.

"Comfortable?"

She nodded against him and hummed. A few minutes passed as he lay there behind her. He wasn't planning on sleeping— it was far too early— but he found himself drifting in and out. It was hard to keep his eyes open. The day's events had made him emotionally and mentally exhausted. He knew deep down that what happened today wasn't his fault, but he for some reason or another, felt guilty. As if he hadn't appreciated Amy's presence in his life enough until the moment he thought he was going to lose her.

It may have been necessary though, the fear of losing her. Sometimes, it makes one realize how important someone truly is to them.

"Amy," he whispered. He didn't expect her to be awake.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Even though Sheldon couldn't see her face in that position, he sensed Amy's worry, "Why do you keep saying that? Not that I mind, but I've heard it from you at least 13 times today alone."

"I know," he sighed, "and I apologize. I just… today scared me. I thought I lost you, or that you were in ICU… I don't think I've been that scared in a long while."

"You don't have to worry about me," Amy reassured. She twisted in his arms to face him, "I'm right here. I always will be." She then smirked playfully, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Sheldon smiled. He could see her becoming her old self again. Sassy, confident, always wearing a smile. He pulled her closer to him and took in her scent, "I sure hope so, because I'm going to make sure you won't have a reason to leave."

She gave him a soft laugh, "I don't think that'll ever happen." She scooted closer to him and nuzzled into his chest. He relaxed against the bed and melted into the sheets, relieved that Amy was with him. Where she belonged; safe in 4A.


	19. Penultimate

_Author's Note: I can't believe I am nearly to this end of this story. For those of you who have known me for a long time, I apparently have the opposite of what Sheldon has: I leave a lot of things unfinished! So this is a big achievement for me to have a multi-chapter fic finished! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, beta, and co-author! She's helped me so much during these past few months. She deserves all the gold stars in the world!_

* * *

 _ **Penultimate**_

* * *

 **Present Day, July 2019**

The harsh buzzing sound of his alarm woke him up with a start. Hastily, he turned to his nightstand and reached for his phone to turn it off. Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, Sheldon soon became aware of the numbness in his left arm. He turned his head and found his naked girlfriend was the cause. His arm was stretched beneath her body as she continued to sleep deeply. She was facing him, her dark hair matted and mussed from sleep, her jaw slightly ajar. Without her glasses, he could see how thick her lashes were and the soft, barely noticeable crow's feet she gained in her 31 years. They had been dating for two years now, living together for one and the sight of her there in his bed still made his heart swell.

Having her there, he believed, was a comfort that he never thought he needed. A guarantee that he'll come home and see her smiling face, even when life was treating him unfairly on a particular day.

Slowly, he turned his head to kiss her forehead before slowly wriggling his arm free from her weight. He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at his phone again. It was Saturday and while he didn't have to go to work he had something important to attend to.

Amy was one for sleeping in on the weekends and usually wouldn't get up until 10, so she shouldn't notice him being gone if he hurried. He stood from the bed and started getting dressed. The morning sky— typical of Southern California— was a soft gray, teasing the possibility of rain. He hoped it would rain, but not for the drought's sake. Rain, for him at least, reminded him of the night he made love to Amy. He came to associate the smell of rain, the sound of it hitting the window with Amy. With love.

It seemed fitting considering what he was heading off to do.

* * *

 **May 2018**

" _Ugh," Amy huffed as she set the large cardboard box down beside the couch, "There. That's the last one."_

 _Tired, she didn't bother sitting on the couch and instead slid down to sit on the floor. It had only been a month since her car accident and while she was mostly recovered, she got winded easily. After putting this off for so long, she was finally moved in. Before, she only had her clothes and toiletries. She combed her fingers through her long hair and upon feeling how sweaty she was beneath her thick hair, she grimaced. She needed a shower, or two. "I'm exhausted. No wonder why people hire movers to do this."_

" _You know, I offered to take that one up for you," Sheldon playfully scolded as he gestured to the box she had just brought up. It was full of books; both fiction and nonfiction, "but you nearly bit my head off."_

" _Oh hush."_

" _You sure do have a lot of stuff for someone who had a small apartment." Sheldon walked to the living room from the kitchen. He bent over to hand her a glass of water and she happily gulped it down. She set her glass down on the floor and Sheldon's eye twitched._

" _I know," Amy looked at the boxes that piled up beside and behind the couch. In the boxes were textbooks, her lab equipment, and several knick knacks. Most of her clothes had been moved into 4A already with Penny and Bernadette's help when Amy was on bed rest— Sheldon refused to let her get up for anything during her week off of work. She whined softly at the thought of unpacking all of them and trying to find space for her things among Sheldon's. Leonard had officially moved in with Penny, so the apartment was barer than she and Sheldon were used to._

 _She groaned and leaned back to lie down on the wooden surface. Her eyes shut and she let out a long sigh, "I'm so tired I don't want to unpack."_

 _Sheldon glowered, though she wasn't sure if he was frowning at the thought of unpacking, or because she was laying down on the dirty wood floor. She didn't care at that moment, being as drained as she was. "Well, since you're so tired, I suppose we should wait until tomorrow for our amorous activities."_

 _Amy's eyes snapped open and she sat up from her position, "I'm not_ that _tired!"_

" _You have enough energy to make love in_ our _bed," Sheldon smirked, "but you're tired enough to lie down on the floor?"_

" _I do," she slowly stood and brushed off her skirt. She walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him; her lips tasted sweet and Sheldon smiled against her, savoring her touch, "or would you rather talk about our roommate agreement?"_

" _Hm," Sheldon hummed in thought, "let's make love first to soften the blow of that conversation." He licked his lips, "I'm thinking the negotiations will take hours…"_

" _Ooh," Amy nodded, "I see… then we better spend an equal amount of time in the bedroom."_

" _I like the way you think, Doctor Fowler." His voice came out like a growl, low and primal as he grabbed her hand and guided her to their bedroom._

 _They wouldn't start contract negotiations until two days later._

* * *

Dressed and ready, he took a few more seconds to lean over and kiss Amy on her forehead. He pushed her hair out of her face and saw the scar from her car accident that began on her temple and disappeared into her hairline. Her hair hid it well and no one has ever noticed it, but he always saw it as a reminder to appreciate her more than he had back then.

"I love you," he whispered and Amy only hummed in response as he left.

He finished the rest of his morning routine and quickly headed out of the apartment. Going down the stairs, he used his phone to call an Uber. He usually would ask Leonard to take him on early morning errands, but he needed to do this alone. If he were to tell Leonard, he would tell Penny and Penny… well… just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Once outside, the clouds gave way and the near white pavement began to darken as droplets of rain collected. It wasn't enough rain to hide out under an awning or the apartment's lobby, so he allowed himself to stand out in the drizzle. His perfectly combed hair became slightly frizzy in the humidity as he waited for the Uber. A blue Prius (of course… California) pulled up and a man smiled at him once he rolled down the window.

"Are you Sheldon?"

He slid into the back of the Prius and secured his seat belt, "I am."

"Going to 300 East Colorado?" The man inquired as he looked up the location that Sheldon had requested.

"Correct." He confirmed. He had considered walking since it was only a few blocks away, but as the rain fell harder, he was glad he chose differently.

* * *

 _ **July 2018**_

" _Sheldon!" Amy blew the flyaway strands of hair that had fallen in her face away, "this is ridiculous!"_

" _How so?!"_

" _I've been living here for two months, and my textbooks are_ still _in boxes because you refuse to have them on the same bookshelf!"_

" _And?"_

" _This is_ our _apartment! Meaning that my books are going to be grouped with yours. If I want my neuroscience books next to your physics books, then I can! You need to respect that."_

" _I do respect that!"_

" _Saying 'it's fine that you work with yucky squishy things, but I don't want that garbage on my bookshelf' is not respect!" Amy countered._

" _Well, I'm sorry that I don't want subpar science on my shelf!"_

" _You are so immature!" Amy shouted before storming to their bedroom and slamming the door shut. Sheldon flinched at the sound that echoed through the apartment and he was certain that Leonard and Penny had heard._

 _It was one of the times Sheldon Cooper was wrong…_

* * *

"Alright, we're here." His driver declared and Sheldon shook his head to regain focus.

"Thank you." He got out of the car and rated his driver on the Uber app before walking into the small, but an extravagant store. Upon opening the door, a bell jingled above his head and an elderly man possibly no younger than 70 looked up from his work and smiled softly in his direction.

"Good morning," he greeted. Sheldon was the only customer in the store. Saturday mornings in Pasadena were slow and he figured he was the man's first customer of the day.

"Hello." Sheldon returned his greeted and graced him with a soft smile before starting to walk around the store. As big as the storefront looked, inside was actually extremely crowded with display cases full of everything from necklaces to gemstones and even raw gold nuggets. He knew what he was looking for, and he hoped this store carried it.

He had tried three stores prior to this one. Two of which were major retailers and the third had a poor selection. In his eyes, Amy deserved more than a cookie-cutter piece of jewelry that was advertised on television. He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect for her. He walked passed the display cases that held the tennis bracelets and necklaces until he reached the side of the store that held the rings.

As the elderly man watched him, Sheldon leaned down to look at the several settings on display. He picked this store because they specialized in custom rings. Sheldon already had a vision in his mind of what he wanted, he just hoped the store delivered. He knew his Amy. Nothing too flashy, nothing too big. Sophisticated and unique. Elegant and fun.

* * *

 _Amy stayed in their bedroom for two hours until Sheldon finally braved going to confront her. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to find that Amy immediately opened the door. Luckily, she hadn't been crying as her eyes weren't bloodshot. It was, however, still clear that she wasn't willing to forget their argument just yet._

" _May I show you something?" Sheldon asked as he offered his hand. Amy took it wordlessly and he led her down the hallway into the living room. When she saw what he had done, she let go of his hand and walked closer._

 _The bookshelf was now full of books; his and hers. At first glance, it looked like he had put his books on the top two shelves, and Amy's on the bottom, but instead, they were intermixed. Neuroscience with Physics. The analytical with the theoretical. She smiled and turned back to look at Sheldon who looked apologetic and guilty._

" _I'm sorry…" Sheldon whispered, his head turned down, "it was a stupid argument."_

" _I agree," Amy walked up and hugged him, "and I forgive you."_

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The employee smiled, his wrinkles deepening as he did so. He had green eyes and perfect teeth. His white hair was slicked back in a long forgotten hairstyle that looked popular in the 80s. Sheldon swore he could hear a soft southern twang in his voice.

"I'm just looking for now," Sheldon answered as he lost himself in the memory again.

The man nodded his understanding. He has seen hundreds, if not thousands of men and women alike on the same search before and knew it took time, "Alright. Let me know if you need any help. We have more bands over behind you."

* * *

 _ **January 2019**_

" _Amy?" After his third and final knock, he pressed his ear to the bathroom door, "Are you okay in there? You keep talking to yourself."_

 _She shouted, "I'm fine!" Sheldon then heard her mumble, "Damn it… come on, hurry up."_

" _May I come in then?" He inquired, crossing his legs at the knee, "I really need to relieve myself!"_

" _I'll be out in a minute!"_

" _You said that three minutes ago!"_

" _Two more minutes then…"_

" _Are you ill?"_

" _No…" Her voice sounded unsure and Sheldon's hand moved to grasp the door's handle. Her voice sounded far enough from the door that he knew she was at the sink and not where he needed to go._

" _If you're not wanting me to see your naked body, you're two years late," Sheldon said, "I'm just going in there for a second!"_

" _Sheldon—" Too late, he opened the door and saw his girlfriend sitting at the edge of the tub, fully clothed with her damp hair still wrapped tightly in a towel. In her hand, she held a thin white and pink plastic stick._

 _His eyes widened. He knew what that was on account of Penny taking her fair share of the tests. "Amy? Is there something you want to tell me?"_

 _Her eyes teared up and she placed the stick up on the bathroom sink, "I don't know. I just took it."_

" _I thought you were on the Pill."_

" _I was! I still_ am. _" Amy sighed and wiped her eyes, "but they aren't 100% effective."_

" _I know," Sheldon said as he stepped closer. The painful ache in his bladder faded as his focus moved to Amy. As prepared as they were, they never discussed this. Accidental pregnancies. Children in general. They hadn't even brought up marriage since the fight at Howard and Bernadette's wedding, "I just never thought we'd be a statistic for the 1 percent."_

 _Amy nodded but stayed quiet. Her eyes shifted back up towards the sink to look at the pregnancy test. She couldn't see the result window at that angle, but perhaps if she stared at it, the result would come faster. She worried if she did it wrong. Did it usually take an eternity?!_

" _How late are you?"_

" _11 days."_

" _That's not much," he shrugged, "though when you're on contraceptives, you aren't supposed to be late at all."_

" _What do we do Sheldon?" Amy's voice wavered, "If I am?"_

" _Pregnant? I'm not certain." Sheldon answered truthfully, "I mean, we only have a few options."_

 _Amy nodded again. He didn't need to list those options down._

" _Would you…" Amy twisted in her seat on the tub, "want to keep it?"_

" _We haven't really talked about procreation."_

" _I know." Amy sighed, "but be honest with me, Sheldon. I need that from you, no matter what the results are."_

 _Sheldon hummed in thought, surprising himself with how calm he was being. A child changed one's life more than a relationship did. A baby would transform his life irreversibly. His world would no longer revolve around science, games, even Amy would fall second. Any extra income would be used for baby things and diapers. His intelligence would no longer focus on science alone, rather he'd use whatever brain power he could to give his son (or daughter) a head start. Not that the child would need any head starts… they'd be his and Amy's child and hopefully gifted with their natural talents and knowledge._

" _Well, I never really thought I would ever be a father," Sheldon began, "but I wouldn't be opposed to it."_

" _Really?"_

 _Sheldon sat down beside her, "Yes. I may not have thought about it much until now, but I wouldn't mind having a child to carry on our legacy. Sounds wonderful actually. Just think about it— another Doctor Cooper…"_

 _Amy smiled, "What if this one turned out to be an artist? Or a writer?"_

" _They could still get a Ph.D. in Literature and Art." Sheldon defended._

" _What if they didn't want to go to college?"_

 _Sheldon shrugged, "That's why we'll have two, the first kid is always the practice one. My brother is a perfect example to that."_

 _She laughed, "Two?"_

" _Of course. Why wouldn't we have more than one?" Sheldon grinned._

" _Because one of you is enough," Amy said with a gentle smile and Sheldon rolled his eyes. He brought a hand behind her and held her close._

" _What does the test say?" Sheldon asked as he stood up with Amy quickly following._

 _Amy grabbed it from the sink and stared at it for a few seconds before sighing in relief, "Negative."_

 _Sheldon let out a sigh himself. They wouldn't have to worry about that. At least for a while, "That's good…"_

" _It is," Amy said as she looked at the test again and unceremoniously threw it in the trash. She didn't doubt there would be more pregnancy tests in her future, perhaps one with a positive result— or two._

 _A few hours later, while eating dinner together at the kitchen island, Amy looked up at him with a frown painted on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the test, the possibility, the sheer thought of being pregnant. "Sheldon?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Were you telling the truth? About wanting to be a father." Her voice came out weaker than she had intended._

" _You know I don't lie," he answered, "but yes, I'd like to have a child with you. Though I'd rather we wait until we're married."_

 _Amy beamed at him and his heart, much like the first time they met, skipped a beat, "I'd like that."_

" _You'd make a wonderful mother," Sheldon whispered._

" _I would?" Her cheek flushed_

 _He nodded, "You're loving, kind… you have all the qualities that would categorize you as a good mother."_

" _And you'd be a good father."_

 _Sheldon scoffed weakly, "I highly doubt so."_

" _You would be," Amy reached across the kitchen island to grasp his hand. Her thumb drew small circles on the back of his hand as she said, "you have a bigger heart than you realize. Trust me."_

* * *

As he browsed, he stopped and scrutinized each and every ring he found. He refused to look at yellow gold, Amy wasn't a fan of it. White gold looked nice, but he just couldn't picture Amy wearing that particular metal. Silver? He shook his head again. Titanium? No… He realized that while he knew Amy inside and out, physically and mentally, selecting a ring was harder than he thought it would be. This wasn't a superhero t-shirt he would buy no matter what if it were in his size. This was Amy's.

His girlfriend. The love of his life and, with any luck, his wife and the eventual mother of his children.

* * *

 _ **March 2019**_

" _So how's it been living with Amy?" Leonard asked._

" _Wonderful, actually." Sheldon answered with a wide smile, "It was an adjustment at first, but everything smoothed out over time. I can't imagine her not being there…"_

" _Watch out," Howard grinned, "Pretty soon Amy's going to want you to put a ring on it." The smile still plastered on his face, Howard lifted his left hand to flash his ring. The titanium was still perfectly scratch-free and shone in the bright lights in the cafeteria._

" _I think that would be fine," Sheldon answered. If he were being completely honest, he had already been to one jeweler just last week. He left empty-handed, but he was still looking._

" _Really? You'd be okay with that? I mean, even I was nervous before proposing to Penny." Leonard and Penny married a week ago while in Las Vegas— Amy still held a grudge (albeit a playful one, now) for not being the Maid of Honor like Penny had promised._

" _Well, you also proposed three times, dude." Raj teased and Leonard glared._

 _He defended, "And third time's the charm."_

 _Raj rolled his eyes and Howard murmured something about wearing Penny down. Leonard ignored them and focused back on Sheldon._

" _Are you sure?" Leonard asked, "Just a year ago, you were panicking like crazy about the sheer thought of Amy being more than just a girlfriend."_

" _My fears were unfounded then," Sheldon answered, "and, you know, now that I've actually been living with Amy the thought of marriage isn't as repellent as I first thought. In fact, I can't imagine_ not _marrying her. I want to."_

 _The table went silent. There had been silence when Howard talked about proposing to Bernadette, and silence when they all found out Leonard had eloped in Vegas, but this… this silence was profound. Almost terrifying. As if all the oxygen had left the room, making it unable to carry any sound waves. Howard raised his eyebrows and dropped his fork with a clang. Leonard's lips stretched into a soft smile, like a proud older brother. Raj beamed and pressed a hand to his chest._

" _Wow…" Howard whispered, "that's kind of romantic. Even for you."_

* * *

"Tough choice, isn't it?" The man was now directly in front of Sheldon with the jewelry display case between them.

"Very much so," Sheldon sighed, "all the different cuts of diamonds. Different bands. Different metals. How does one make such a hard decision?"

"I wouldn't know." The man smiled and Sheldon looked down to see a white gold wedding band on his left ring finger, marked with scuffs and one deep scratch that was hard to miss. He had the look of a married man. The jeweler, as if sensing Sheldon's confusion, explained, "my husband picked out our rings. We got married in Louisiana in 2015. He dragged me to the French Quarter and proposed right there in front of all New Orleans. We married the next day."

Sheldon nodded and smiled. He guessed correctly that his elderly jeweler was from the South. The man then added, "Though my customers usually tell me that one sticks out and speaks to them."

"If only I knew what a ring would say if it _were_ speaking." Sheldon groaned, "All I hear is silence."

"You'll know," he said. Sheldon looked down at his name tag: Pat, "it's like finding the love of your life. You'll know."

Nodding, Sheldon's eyes went back to the case. He had already ruled out yellow gold for his Amy; so that only left white and... he did a quick glance at the bands once again before catching a glimpse of something that made him do a double-take. He pointed at it, "May I see this one?"

Pat nodded and grabbed it from the case and gingerly handed it to Sheldon. He held the delicate band between his thumb and forefinger. Much like an infant, he feared to hold it as if his fingers would bend it. It was a brilliant rose gold, almost copper in the light. A double-helix design made up the band, with tiny diamonds set into one side of the helix. At the top, a full one-carat solitaire diamond glittered beautifully in the light, creating rainbows within its cuts.

It spoke to him as if to say, _"I'm for Amy, as are you."_

This was the one.

* * *

 _Thank you in advance for your reviews!_

 _On Thursday... the epilogue!_


	20. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Nothing much to add here. Enjoy the final chapter of The One Night Stand Bewilderment!_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 **May 23rd, 2021**

Amy ran her fingers up and down her tall glass, gathering the condensation as she listened to the conversation beside her. The area had changed very little since she last visited it. The bar, still sophisticated with white marble and bright lighting. The patrons, as cheerful as ever. She lifted her glass to her lips and sipped at her Grey Goose and Sprite. The same drink she had ordered over four years ago.

Four years. The same amount of time it took her to complete her Bachelor's degree. That was how fast her life had turned around. Last time she was in this bar, she was alone and embarrassed, stood up by a date and shamefully wiping away her tears. This time, there were no tears, no hiding. Her left hand, once bare and free of jewelry now adorned two stunning rose gold rings. Her engagement ring, embellished with diamonds and her wedding band, plain but still sparkling like new.

She smiled against her glass before lowering it and turning her head towards the booth behind her. Sheldon was there, smiling and chatting with the boys about the new— and final— _Captain America_ movie. Even with the distance between them, she could see Sheldon's own wedding band— rose gold with an inlay of onyx— on his left hand as he fluttered it about as he spoke.

Her life was so different now. Not just because she had married a man who wore super hero t-shirts, but because she was happy, more confident. No man— or any person— made her feel so human, full of worth despite the imperfections she had until she met him and the others.

"Amy?" The snap of Penny's fingers disrupted her train of thought. She turned back to the two blondes that sat beside her and hummed in acknowledgment.

"You want another drink?"

Amy looked down at her empty glass and looked back up at the bar. Her alcohol tolerance had gotten better since meeting Penny (especially after the bachelorette party she and Bernadette had planned last year), but she already felt the lightheadedness associated with drinking.

"I think I'm good," Amy declined and grabbed her glass to get the last ice cube out of it.

"Are you sure?" Bernadette asked as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. She and Howard had been trying for a baby the past year and had finally been successful four months ago. She was only having water, but joked that she was living vicariously through Amy and Penny when they went to eat sushi or drank wine, "Sheldon can drive you home, he's not drinking."

"I don't want to be hungover tomorrow. It's my wedding anniversary." Amy answered with a sheepish smile.

"Already?" Penny grinned, "It seems like yesterday he was trying to find you on the internet."

"I know," Amy looked around the bar again, "Being here reminds me so much of that night. I never thought my life would change so much after one night; I'm glad it did."

"Oh no…" Bernadette groaned and Amy frowned. She followed the blonde's eyes to see Howard walking up to the karaoke machine at the other end of the bar. He wasn't as balanced as he was a couple hours ago and clearly drunk, "Howie found the karaoke machine… I better go interfere before we're forced to listen to him sing The Beastie Boys…"

Penny and Amy laughed as Bernadette slid off of the bar stool and walked towards her husband. She was still early in her pregnancy, but her petite stature made her seem farther along than she was. "Howard! Put the mic down!"

"I should go check on Leonard," Penny dismissed herself and got off her own bar chair. She leaned over to give Amy a tight hug, "He has terrible alcohol tolerance."

Alone at the bar now, Amy smiled to herself as she thought of the past year's events. It was amazing, how someone could change one's life around. Amy wasn't an unhappy person, by any means, before meeting Sheldon. She was lonely and friendless, yes, but she couldn't call herself unhappy. She was entirely devoted to her career, as was he. Perhaps that kept whatever demons and sadness she had at bay. When Sheldon waltzed into her life, however, she never felt happier. He added a whole new spectrum to her life, new possibilities.

She was still insecure at times, still her socially-inept self. But so was Sheldon. Together, they were an iron atom. Stable. Unchanging. Absentminded and in a state of bliss, Amy didn't notice Sheldon as he began moving towards her.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice whispered behind her. She looked to her left and saw a hand reach out to grasp the back of Penny's now empty seat, "is this seat taken?"

She turned her head towards the voice and smiled when her eyes met Sheldon's deep blue pools. Marriage looked good on him, even though the only thing that changed about his appearance was the ring on his left hand. She looked him up and down and her smile grew and transformed into a playful smirk, "I suppose it is, now."

He grinned and sat on the bar stool and Amy could feel his eyes penetrating her, as if reading her mind and soul, "I couldn't help but notice you from across the room," his voice was low and seductive, "may I buy you a beverage."

Amy giggled and lifted her left hand to flash her pair of rings as she declared, "Sorry handsome, I'm married."

He winced, "Oh rats…. he's a lucky man."

She reached out to grab his hand. Her fingers naturally went to play with his own ring, "I'm pretty lucky myself." His eyes lower to watch Amy's delicate, short fingers run over his wedding band, "One year already… can you believe it?" Amy whispered.

"I've heard that time flies when you're having fun."

"A few years ago, I was convinced that I'd never have a boyfriend in my life, let alone end up with a husband."

"I believed the same with myself. I never thought I'd have a wife." Sheldon sighed contently, "You've changed my life in several ways, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper."

"I love when you call me that."

"By your full name?"

She nodded and added, "Especially now with Cooper added to it."

"It does have a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does," Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss Sheldon's lip. Short but sweet; Sheldon was never one for prolonged displays of affection.

"I think," he began as he moved his hand to grasp hers, "we should start celebrating our anniversary tonight as soon as we get home."

"How soon can we leave?" Amy inquired with a teasing grin. In the distance, Howard began singing _Fight For Your Right_ at the karaoke bar. Sheldon made an audible wince and Amy gave him a pained look.

"The sooner the better," Sheldon answered.

With that, Amy nodded and placed a ten dollar bill on the bar before sliding off the stool and retreating to her car with Sheldon right beside her.

* * *

Once they reached their apartment, Amy walked in ahead of Sheldon. She heard him close and locked the door (with the deadbolt!) and she turned to face him. Before she had time to think, his lips were on hers. His hands found her waist and pulled her flush against his body. His tongue poked out and glided against her lips, silently coaxing them to open and she did so without hesitation. Much like their first kiss. Heated, passionate, desperate. Unlike their first kiss, however, it lacked their original inexperience.

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers. His blue eyes, dark with lust bore into her, spoke to her. If looks could kill, she'd be on the floor taking her last breath. He whispered, his breath smelling faintly of the beer he had sipped, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Sheldon…" Amy felt herself swooning. He leaned down and kissed her again, groaning into it. His hands migrated to her posterior and kneaded the flesh there. Already, Amy could feel the hardness of his arousal and Amy pulled away from the kiss and smirked at him.

"You're eager tonight," Amy giggled.

"Because I can't wait to hear you moan my name."

"Oh!"

Sheldon chuckled and grabbed her left hand. His lips tenderly kissed her two wedding rings and he said, "So, will you give me that pleasure?"

Amy nodded and slowly led him to the bedroom, she turned her head to look at him and answered, "Always, Doctor Cooper."

Once there, Amy sat on the bed and Sheldon climbed on top of her. Eager as they were, they made quick work of their clothing. Discarding it without a care and not intending to aim at the hamper. Beholding the sight of Amy, naked and blushing before him, he slowed. His kisses became languid as he took his time to kiss every inch of her neck, down to her chest. He captured a nipple into his mouth and smiled as she moaned and arched into his mouth.

"Sheldon," she hissed when his teeth bit down on her hardened nipple, causing the slightest bit of pain.

"That's my girl," he growled as he pulled away to worked on her other breast. Her skin, salty and sweet, made him more rigid as the minutes ticked by. God, he needed to be inside her as soon as possible. Once he finished his attention on her breast, he sat back on his heels and admired his naked wife.

His eyes traversed her body and came to stop at the apex of her thighs. Even in the light of their bedroom, he could see her glistening, ready. For him. Usually, he'd be a more courteous lover, taking the time to please her with her mouth or his hand, but he needed her too much. And judging by the look on her face, she needed him just as badly.

"Sheldon," Amy's voice came out as a whimper as if she would go insane, "please."

He smirked and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it, "Please, what?"

"Make love to me."

He groaned and he felt himself edge closer just by hearing those words. It made him shiver and growl like a wild animal. He hovered over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss as the hand around his cock guided him where he needed to go.

"Oh…" Amy gasped as he slid into her, it was a sight and sound he would never tire of.

* * *

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, peach?" That was her pet name. Not baby, babe or honey. Peaches were Sheldon's favorite fruit. Sweet and bright. Peach was also the name of his favorite princess, Mario's Princess Peach. Strong and beautiful.

Her voice was soft, fearing his reaction, "That thing you said earlier… about me being the best thing to ever happen to you?"

"Mhmm." He hummed, already half asleep from their lovemaking that night.

"I want you to have more of those moments."

He opened his eyes at that and he sat up, "How do you mean?"

"I hope you get your Nobel, and that will be the greatest thing. Or when we have kids, I want them to be the greatest thing to happen to you. I don't want you to think of me as the only thing that'll be great in your life. I don't want you to stop striving for what makes you happy. You deserve every one of them."

"Amy," he cupped her face in his hands and smiled warmly at her. The same smile he gave her four years ago. It made her heart ache at how gentle his touch was, "as long as I can spend my life with you, I'll always be happy. You are everything I could ever want."

"I'm not a Nobel Prize, though," Amy countered with a soft smile.

"You're right," he kissed her nose and leaned to her ear and whispered, "You're better."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 _Thank you all so so much for your love and support this past couple of months! This story, as flawed as it most likely was, was my child, my first ever completed multi-chapter fan-fiction!_

 _I am currently working on another fanfiction that will be posted later this summer, so stay tuned!_


End file.
